Sweet Like Cereal
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Trixie and Jake meet a beautiful, sweet smelling, little dragon. But what happens when said dragon reveals that she is their daughter! Read and review for the chaos that is sure to come! JakeTrixie
1. Chapter 1

Sweet like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

1. Chapter 1

A/n: I'm giving a hand at American Dragon. I personally don't think there are enough Jake/Trixie fics out there. I mean, Jake/Rose are SOO obvious, which is why I don't really like reading fics with that pairing. Don't get me wrong, they are cute, but for some reason, I just think Jake &Trixie are just ADORABLE! So here's my try at a Jake/Trixie. Hope you like! Read and review please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Actions

(Me!)

It's hard having a name so close to a damned breakfast cereal. And really annoying too. I was watching TV this morning and a commercial came on for "Trix", ya know, that cereal with the little fruit shapes or whateva? Yeah, that came on my TV and every time they said Trix, I KEPT turning my head cause I thought it was someone calling me. It's stupid as hell to just sit there and watch this crap go on and on, and KEEP hearing my name over and over again. Finally, I got pissed off and just threw a spoon at the TV, which somehow managed to hit the power switch just right and cut it off.

"Trixie, you're gonna be late for school!" That was my grandma, yelling at me from upstairs. I sighed and tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear, taking my backpack off the table.

"Whateva! I ain't worried about it!" I yelled back, standing up and putting the pack on. I blew a kiss towards the stairs, yelled a quick goodbye to my grandma, and walked towards the front door. There my purple rollerblades sat patiently and I strapped 'em on, opening the door and stepping out.

I'm 16 now, with not too many worries. Beside the fact that my name is extremely similar to that of some cereal, my life is ok. Jake, Spud, and me are still friends, I still have issues with my dad, and well, nothing much changed, except for the fact that Jake is dating that Rose girl now.

I **hate **it. And her too.

Rose pisses me off every time I look at her. I don't know why, I just have this odd gut feeling that makes me hate her instantly. It wasn't until during the summer of 9th grade that this hatred came to me, but it's there. It's always there.

Shaking my head, I tried to clear out these thoughts, and skated further down the sidewalk, toward school.

"Hey Trix! What it is, shawty?"

I grinned as Jamal, one of the cutest boys in school walked toward me. He was smiling that cute smile of his, and gave me a look over before he started to walk beside me, matching my slow skating speed.

"What up, Jamal, baby? How ya doin' today?"

"I'm fine, 'specailly after seein' your beautiful face this morning." Jamal gave me a wink and I laughed at him, not at all worried or bothered by his talk. Jamal was like that with everyone; he was just friendly.

Me and Jamal were walking (well, skating too) and talking, about everyday stuff on our way to school, when a familiar feeling washed over me. It was an odd feeling of cold and heat; it was like, the outside of me was slightly chilly, and more aware of the weather, but inside me, my heart was beginning to race and get excited. I only got it around one person...So I knew he was close by without even seeing him first.

"Yo Trixie!"

I turned my head to the right and there, walking across the street towards Jamal and me, was the American Dragon, Jake Long, waving at me with a smile.

"Hey Jake!" All I could do was answer him, and plaster a smile on my face. It was hard not to tell Jake of the feeling I got whenever he was around me. It wasn't like I was in love with him or anything, the feeling was just there. I found that I was actually really good at covering things up when it came to Jake and all that was around him...Very good at it.

"Yo, what's up Jamal? You still tryna holla at my girl Trix here? You know, she ain't taken it." Jake told Jamal, givin' him one of those boy greeting hand shakes. I swear, boys have to do EVERYTHING different.

"Yeah, I know. But ya can't blame me for dreamin', right? It'd be fly to get such a hottie in my bed." Jamal gave me another wink and I laughed, before giving both boys a slight frown.

"If all you tryna do is get me in ya bed, then I sure as HELL ain't goin'. And here I was about to actually look at my watch and give you the time of day. Bad business move, baby." I told him, putting my hands on my hips and skating a little further ahead of them. Jake snickered at the look on Jamal's face, since he actually believed I would do something like that.

Though, he is fine...

Don't nobody want him like that. Least I don't.

"Yo Jake! Trix!"

"Spud! My man! What's happenin'?" Spud rolled over to us on his skate board and I smiled at him. Me, Spud, and Jake still walked to school together everyday. I turned around and skated backwards, knowing the boys would watch out for me.

"Yo Spud, what's up, baby?" I gave him my signature smile and watched as Spud smiled back.

"Hey Trixie." Spud answered, slowing his speed on his skateboard so that we were all going about the same pace.

"So Spud, what's this I hear about you tryna get with NaTasha Jenkins?"

"NaTasha? Noooo, I'm not tryna go out with her! She's weird!"

"Spud's calling somebody weird? Who's this gurl again?" Jake asked and Jamal looked interested in the convo too.

"NaTasha Jenkins. She's a year below us. Pretty gurl, I think. Ain't got nothing on me, but hey, she could date our Spuddy." I told them and watched as Spud began to look thoughtful.

Ya girl is a natural born matchmaker at school, by the way. If I don't think it's a good match, then the crushes stop as soon as they started. Of course, there are the few and the brave, that date without asking me, but even they ask me sooner or later.

Which is funny, seein' as how I don't have a man.

S'ok, I'mma meet Denziel one of these days.

"Yo Trix, you hear me?" Jake asked me, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Wha-?"

"I said, maybe if Spud meets her, he could see if she's that weird." I could tell Jake was just tryna help out with Spud. He always be tellin' me how he thinks me and Spud should have a boyfriend/girlfriend so the three of us could always hang out like a gang or something. Like I would hang out with Rose more than I had too...Ha! He got me hella messed up.

"Oh, yah. Maybe, baby boi. You want me to hook yall up? I know a real good place you can talk to her." I continued to skate backwards, watching Spud's face for any sign. He was really thinking about what I said, which was almost surprising. Then he smiled and gave me a nod, which meant I now had the papers! Which means I had permission, yall.

"Sure."

"Fareal, Spuddy boi?! Oh snap, Spud's bout to have him a lady friend." I grinned and turned around to skate the normal way, while the three dudes behind me just laughed. They obviously didn't know how serious I was.

**At Lunch**

"Yo Trix."

I looked up from my lunch of mystery meat and found myself staring into the gorgeous eyes of Lloyd Numintel. He had the prettiest hazel green eyes this side of America. I smiled and watched as he sat down beside me, a lovely grin on his face.

"H-Hey." I don't know why the hell I was stuttering; prolly cause he had caught me staring all up in his face.

"How you doin'?"

"Fine, since you got here. What can ya gurl Trixie do for ya?"

"Nothing. I was just coming over to talk. You looked a lil lonely."

"Oh naw, I'm not lonely. Jake and Spud bout to be here in a bit." I smiled pretty and batted my eyelashes at him. Yeah, I was flirting like mad, but hell, I'm allowed to! He's fine!

It was at that time, I felt a presence, and the frown that I always wore, around **her**, came to my face. That bitch was coming over here with Jake and Spud. I could feel it. I tried to get rid of my frown quickly, before Lloyd saw it. I guess I was fast enough, cause he didn't notice it.

"Well, I'mma go. Sometimes I forget how protective Long is, of you. Have a good lunch, Trix." He said, standing up. Then he shook his head like he forgot sumthin' and leaned forward. Suddenly, I felt his lips on my face and realized he had kissed my cheek.

Now he know he shouldn't be doin' stuff like that to ya gurl. That mess is dangerous business, ya know.

I opened my mouth to say something, but all he did was wave and walk off. I stood up, so that I could see him and catch him later, but he was gone in the sea of people in front of me.

"Damn." I whispered, and then sat back down.

"Yo Trixie, what was that about?" I looked up from staring off into space, only to find that Jake and the others had come quicker than I thought. And they all had seen...

Shit.

"Whatchu talking bout, Jake?" I asked tryna play stupid. Maybe he hadn't seen.

"Wasn't that Lloyd Numintel?" Spud added, sitting next to me. He spooned some mystery meat into his mouth, and began to chew carefully, watching Jake's face.

"Yeah and?"

"And he just kissed you on your cheek. You didn't notice?" Jake questioned, and I focused my eyes on him. Did he sound a little irritated with me? He sure looked it. Jake had grown since when he first moved here. As juniors in high school, he and Spud had gotten taller, way taller than me. They both worked out too, so they had a lil muscle on them now. Jake was still cute, and Spud stopped wearing that hat thing. He grew his hair out so his bangs fall in front of his face now. It's cute.

Does he not realize who the hell he talking to? Ya gurl Trix don't play that.

"I did notice. So what?"

"So what? Trix, how many dudes have just kissed you in your cheek?" Jake wasn't even touching his food now, just looking at me with those dark eyes of his. Was he seriously bout to be mad?

"How many have you seen?" I countered, not like I have had A LOT of boyfriends. But Jake wouldn't know how many I've had cause I never told him. Nor would he see them because I don't bring them around Jake or Spud.

"Oh, so now you're saying it happens all the time?"

"Jake, I'm sure that isn't what she meant. Right, Trixie?" That's when Rose opened her damn mouth, and that's when I got pissed. I really don't like her, and I refuse to tell Jake why. He always used to ask me, but then he stopped, so I never told him.

"Maybe that is what I meant, Rose." I added as much venom to my voice as I could, because, I didn't want her butting in. This was between me and Jake, with his overprotective self.

"Oh, I'm sure that's what it meant." Jake said, with the irritation clear in his voice now. I frowned and stood up, not saying a word as I stomped off to put my tray up.

Damn, he was so good at making me mad!

**Later**

It was two periods after lunch when Spud came and told me how his meeting with NaTasha went. Apparently, it went good cause he just couldn't stop talking about her during English.

"And she has the prettiest dark colored hair. I really want to touch it, Trix. You think she'll let me one day?"

I laughed, "Spud honey, I'm sure she will. She'll prolly touch your hair too."

Spud gave a weird lil giggle thing, and then turned to look at me,"Hey Trix. Are you still mad at Jake?"

"Mad? Me? Naw."

"Trixie, are you lying to me?"

"Spud, why would I?"

"Cause you're still mad."

"Kay, maybe a lil bit. But that's cause I'm tired of him treating me like his little sister or something!"

"Trix, you really wanna know what I think?"

"What's that?"

Spud looked around the room, then leaned closer to my desk, whispering, "I think it's...sexual tension."

"WHAT?!" I nearly jumped out of my desk. Did the Spudster really say something like that to me? Damn, he knew how to lay it on thick to a sister. Geez...

"Seriously. I read about it in my mom's magazine last night. Oh and NaTasha said she thinks it's the same thing."

"I do not have sexual tension towards Jake."

"Yeah, sure you don't. It's probably radiating off of you two right now, and that's why you fight so much."

"Spud that is the stupidest thing I've EVA heard you say. And you be saying some really dumb stuff."

"Ok Trix. Just think about it, no joke." Spud turned back to the front of the classroom then, and our teacher began to talk about something or another.

I sat in my chair and really thought about what Spud had said to me. Sexual tension? Naw, that couldn't be it. I mean, me and Jake have always been friends, but I don't think our physical attraction for one another is up on that list of reasons why we're friends. I mean, Jake's cute, but not that cute. And plus, why would I be lusting after one of my best friends? That's just...I dunno, hard to believe.

"Trix, did you see that?" Spud whispered again, and I turned towards the window, while shaking my head.

"Nu-uh, what was it?"

"It looked like...a dragon."

"What?" I stared out the window then, and sure enough something a dark shade of purplish-red flew past the window as if the sky was water. I knew it wasn't Jake's sister; she wasn't that color. And she wasn't that pretty colored either. This dragon had scales that shined red in the sunlight. What was going on?

Both Spud and I raised our hand, asking if we could go to the bathroom, and both of us left before we could get an answer.

"Did you see where it was going?" I asked spud as we ran down the hallway.

"To the roof, I think." He answered, and I nodded following him up the stairs toward the roof.

"Go get Jake, Spud. I'll see what's happenin' and try to stall till yall get here."

Spud nodded and ran back down the stairs, rushing to get Jake. I turned and swallowing air, walked towards the door. I pushed it open and there, in the middle of the roof, stood a dragon...Smiling at me.

"H-hi."

"Hello, mama." The dragon said, in a girlish voice. So it was a girl?

I blinked. Did that dragon just call me mom?

"Wait, hold up. I'm not ya moms. I'm too young to be having kids."

The dragon just smiled more and flew over to me, winding herself around my body and hugging me gently. I have to say, she was warm and I actually kinda liked it. She also smelled sweet; really sweet. Like cereal.

"You are my mother. Really."

"But I can't be."

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard Jake yell and then, "Dragon up!"

Jake came flying over there to us and all I did was hold my hand up, which made him stop.

"Trix?"

"DADDY!" The little dragon cried, and then she tackled Jake to the ground, hugging him in only the way dragons hug each other.

What the hell?!

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thank you to all those who reviewed! It's really nice of you guys to do so!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

I stood there in what I could only call...freakin' shock. Did she call me Momma? And better yet did she just call Jake...Dad?!

"Wait! What?!" Jake said, loudly and stupidly. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the two, gently removing the pretty, little, girl dragon from Jake. She gave a cry of happiness and wrapped around me again, hugging me gently.

"Sorry 'bout that, hun, Jakey's a lil speechless right now."

The little dragon nodded, and unwrapped herself, "I guess it would be easier if I was a human?"

"Prolly."

"Right. Ok!" She smiled again, and a puff of smoke rose at her feet, coverin' her from view. When the smoke cleared, a caramel colored little girl stood in the dragon's place. She had black, wavy hair down to her shoulders and dark hazel eyes. She looked about nine or ten and she looked...a lot like Jake; Asian, but not. Like there was a mix of another person there, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"So run that by me again?" I told her while Jake and Spud stood speechless.

"You are-... Oh wait! Where are my manners?" The girl gave a curtsey and bowed low, almost makin' her back perfectly flat. "My name is Giselle Long. I am eight years old. My mother and father are Trixie and Jake Long. I am pleased to meet you both, past forms of my parents. I have a note from my Momma, that I must give to you before anything else."

I watched as Giselle reached into her pocket, pulling out a small, folded up piece of paper. Then she turned and handed the paper to Jake, who was standing beside her.

"Trixie, come look at this too."

I nodded and walked over to Jake, reading over his shoulder.

_'To Jake and Myself,_

_ I have sent my daughter to you because there's something really wrong here. Jake's gone to fight and soon I gotta go too. My husband needs me, ya know. Anyway, please take care of Giselle and watch out for fake flowers...Thorns are still thorns no matter what its name is. In two weeks time, something real bad will happen. You two HAVE to come together and stop it. You don't have to be dating or nothing, but you two are the ONLY ones who can beat what's coming. And you have to do it TOGETHER. Don't be tryna get around it neither. Oh, and when it comes, KILL IT. Don't take any chances. Cause me and Jake did the 1st time and now we're at war with mystical races. Not much fun, I'll tell ya. Good luck!_

_ Trix_

_P.S: Take good care of my baby girl. She can fight, so don't treat her like a little kid neither. Trixie, I know you won't, but Jake will. I know my husband. Hehe!'_

I had to take a deep breath when I got done reading. My heart was pounding like mad in my chest. I was gonna be Jake's wife?!

What the hell?

"Trix, did you finish?"

"Y-Yeah, I did." I stood there, almost dizzy. How in the world was I gonna to end up with Jake? We fight way too damn much for that. I looked at Giselle and realized that other person I saw in her... Me. "Oh. My. Jesus. That gurl is my daughter!"

I felt myself gettin more dizzy and then erething got black.

**From Jake's POV (Point of View)**

I watched as Trixie began a straight on collision with the ground. My eyes widened and I rushed to get to her before she hit the concrete,"Dang Trix! Can ya warn a playa before you pass out all over the place?! Geez..."

I heaved a huge sigh and turned to find Spud and the little girl playing some hand game with each other.

"Uncle Spuddy! I'm so glad you're here too!" Giselle cried, hugging him when the game was over.

"Hey, a little help here! Trix just fainted, yo!" I called to the two of them.

"Oh! Sorry bro." Spud said, smiling and walking leisurely over to me. He helped me lower her to my lap and then began to fan Trixie with air.

"Is Momma gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, Giselle, she'll be fine." I answered her, watching Trixie's face closely. She was breathing still, which was good, but she was out like a light. I shook my head and sighed again, wondering why it was such a big shock to her.

Did it really bother her that much that we would have a kid together? To me, the idea wasn't that bad...At all actually.

I shook my head again, cause I know I ain't 'posed to be thinkin' like that 'bout Trixie. Rose would kill me.

Literally.

Speakin' of Rose...

"Hey Spud, do you hear footsteps?"

"Huh?"

**BAM!**

The door swung open wide, confirming what I knew was gonna happen, but wanted to deny.

Rose was standing in the doorway, looking angry as hell, glaring at me. Her eyes narrowed when she saw who was lying in my lap, and I swear she growled at us.

When did she start doin' that?

"Hey Rose! Look, this girl here-." Spud started to say, but both me and Giselle shook our heads like crazy.

"Jake, what are you doing up here? And why is Trixie's head in your lap? Is she sleeping?" If Rose could narrow her eyes anymore, she did, cause she was looking ready to kill Trix, no joke.

I sat there for a second, tryna figure out where all this hostility came from. Was Rose always like this towards Trix and I just never noticed?

I shook my head and answered her.

"Rose, Trix fainted."

"And that makes it ok for you to have your hands all over her?" Rose asked, angrily. She crossed her arms, and continued to glare at me, like I had a dragon's tail or something.

"I didn't!" I cried, unbelieving. Was she really that mad at me bout Trixie?

"Oh? So what do you call it?"

"Look Rose, my friend passed out. You tellin' me that I'm posed to just let her bust her head open? Yo, you must got me confused with someone else."

"Jake, I don't want to-!"

"Well hear it. Trixie fainted, I caught her. End of story." I told her, giving her a look that dared her to say something back to me. Rose pouted and then released a deep breath. Suddenly, she was calm and the Rose I liked so much was back.

"Is she ok?" Rose asked, walking towards us. I nodded and looked up to answer when a shadow fell over me. It was Giselle and she was standing with her arms out, like she was tryna protect me and Trixie.

"Giselle, what-?"

"Fake flowers, Daddy." She whispered back, speaking over her shoulder. She faced the front again and glared at Rose fiercely, causing her to stop walking.

Fake flowers? What'd she mean by that?

"Jake, who's she?" Rose said, stepping back a little shyly. She frowned, but there was a worried look on her face, so I don't know what she was thinking.

"My little sister's friend. She came to give me a message."

"Well hello there little-."

"Don't speak to me." Giselle muttered out, and I thought I saw her fangs for a second. She wouldn't go dragon here, would she? Rose wasn't supposed to know her.

"Jake, don't you think Trixie should be awake by now?" Rose chose to ignore her, but Giselle refused to be ignored, giving a hiss that was most definitely dragon-like. I closed my eyes and put my head down, praying that Rose hadn't heard that.

"Jake, your sister has some weird friends. Come find me when your little body guard goes home, ok?" Rose told us and, rolling her eyes, she walked back to the door. She gave a little wave and blew me a kiss before opening the door and walking back down the stairs.

"What was that all about, Giselle?"

"Daddy, I'm not allowed to tell you. It's...ummmmm...classified. Yeah, that's the word. It's classified."

"You'd keep something from your father?" I asked, slyly. Maybe she'd feel bad and tell me that way.

"You are not actually my daddy as of yet. Mommy hasn't had me, so you can't play that on me. I'm not dumb, yo." Giselle answered, grinning mischievously.

Spud laughed at her, "She's got ya there, Jake."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard."

At the point, Trixie decided to wake up, "Damn! Anybody get the number on whateva the hell just knocked me flat?"

"Hey Trix. You're awake." I said, with a soft smile on my face. Trixie always made me laugh.

"Yeah, I'm awake! I don't talk in my sleep, foo!" Trixie sat up, frowning and looking around her. "Why are we on the school roof?"

"Don't tell me you forgot what happened that quick."

Trixie looked around somemore and then her eyes fell on Giselle.

"Damn!"

Guess she remembers now.

"Yo Trix, don't cuss in front of the kid. You're her moms, ya heard? It ain't right to cuss like that."

"Mommy does it all the time anyways." Giselle said, giggling at Trixie. Trixie gave a sheepish smile and stood up, dusting herself off.

"Well now a sista's hungry, fallin' out on the floor and all. Somebody get me some grub quick, ya feel me?"

"I like that idea!" Spud cried, grinning.

"I hear that. Let's go feed Trix for she start tryna bite us." I joked, though by the look on Trixie's face, she didn't think it was that funny.

"Jake Long, say that again and I will bite you, free of charge." Trixie told me, swiping at my head. I ducked just in time, laughing at her attempt.

"Sure you will, Trix." I ran ahead of Trixie so she wouldn't hit me again.

"Jake, get back here!" She yelled after me, chasing me to the door.

Its funny, cause me and Rose don't ever do stuff like that together. Just a lot of talking and blushing, like we're both of each other. It's prolly cause of that fluttery feeling I get whenever I'm around her, but now, it's starting to annoy me. Plus, what I feel around Trix...it's different. I know I can be myself around her, which is always good, but lately it's been feeling really good to just see her.

Crazy huh?

**Trixie's POV**

Well, they got me some food, thank God. I swear, I was really gonna start biting people if I didn't get somethin' other than mystery meat junk in my stomach. We ate at this Chinese place up the street from the skate park.

"Giselle, who named you?" Jake asked, slurpin' up some of his egg drop soup.

"You did, Daddy." Giselle answered, munchin' on an egg roll.

I hate them things. Yuck.

"Thought so. I don't think I trust myself with names." I added, eatin' some of my sweet and sour chicken. Spud sat beside Giselle and was currently eating a mixture of fried rice and noodles.

That looked hella gross, by the way.

"But you're naming my baby brother!" Giselle cried, pausing in her egg roll munchin' to look at me sorta worried.

"I'm what?!"

Oh that was TOO much. What was I thinking, have a kid eight years after having my first? I was weird, that's fasho'.

"Giselle, you really can't be springing stuff on Trix like that. You're gonna give the girl a heart attack, fareal." Jake told her, watching me carefully.

"I'm sorry, Momma."

"Naw, its cool, boo. I'm fine, fasho." I waved them both of and kept on eatin' my chicken.

"Hey, Trix, whatchu doin' today?" Spud asked, looking up from his plate.

"Chillin at tha crib. My moms is sendin' a box home today. Gotta be there to get it."

"A box?" Jake questioned, going back to his soup.

"Yeah, you know how she be sendin' me all them clothes. Grams is out doin' something or another, so I'm at home on my own till she get back. I think she's at Bingo? Something like that."

"Hmmm, then it'd be good for G to be at your house tonight."

"Fasho. It'll be like a sleep over. You could prolly just stay there until you go home, cause don't nobody go in my room and Grams is in and out."

"You cool with that, G?"

"Yeah, Daddy. That's fine."

"Alright then. So Giselle is gone be at Trix's house."

"Yeah."

"Ok, cool." Jake stood up, leaving his finished and empty bowl on the table. He put his money down next to his bowl, and turned towards the door, "Alright yall. I'm headin' out. Rose is pissed at me, and I gotta go fix it."

"Do you want to?"

**Jake's POV**

I stared at Trixie, but her head was down. Did I want to fix Rose' issue with me? Yeah, why wouldn't I?

Then again, she was bein' mad for no reason in the first place. That was sorta her fault, I think.

But I couldn't just let her be mad at me neither. I'm her boyfriend; I gotta be there for her, even if she was mad at me.

How the Mac got reduced to a dang boyfriend.

Was I lettin' this girl play me now? Was I so readable that she was using me like Hooked on Phonics?

"Trix, if I want to or not, I got to. I'm her man now. Wouldn't that mess up the relationship if I just let it sit there?"

"I don't know. Prolly."

"..." I couldn't say nothing else after that. Why would Trixie say something like that? It made me think and I was almost mad that it was Trixie who brought about them thoughts. That ain't cool.

**Trixie's POV**

I really didn't mean to say that.

I already told you, I don't like tellin' people stuff. I'm real secretive, but I just couldn't help myself. I shoulda just shut the hell up, man.

I sighed when Jake left the table and went out the door.

Ever since Giselle got here and started tellin' me all this stuff I started seein' Jake differently. I mean, this was like when they told me I was gonna be with Spud. I kept tellin' myself I wasn't and then I realized I really wasn't. But this is different, seein' this gurl here.

It was like a sign that said, "HELLO IDIOT, STOP IGNORING THE OBVIOUS! DUMB ASS!"

So now I was fighting to keep myself from acting outta place.

I guess I can freely admit I kinda like Jake. I mean even before Giselle showed up, I crushed on him every now again. 'Specially when my b-day came around. He was so sweet then, and I would crush on him for a hot second before I remember that I shouldn't and couldn't.

So hey, I guess this ain't just cause Giselle's here.

Ain't this world just freakin' fabulous? And yeah, that was sarcasm.

"Trix, you ready to go too?" Spud asked me quietly. I nodded and got up too.

"Yeah, Spud. You walkin' us home?"

"Of course, my lady. Oh wait, I mean, m'ladies."

"Spud, boy, you's a fool." I laughed and followed Spud out, with Giselle humming along behind me.

I stopped walking when I realized that I knew that song.

I LOVED that song.

"Where you hear that from, Giselle?"

"Momma sings it all of the time when she misses Daddy. She taught it to me when I was little."

Wow...

"Ya moms tell you the words too?"

"Nope, just the music. It's such a pretty song too!" Giselle cried, skipping up beside me. She reached out and grabbed my hand, skippin' and hummin' along.

I looked at Spud, who smiled and began skipping with her too; the sweet basket case.

But I love him; my best friend in the whole world.

And I love the other one too...Though I'm not sure how yet.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm gonna try and finish this one as soon as possible cause if not, it'll be sitting around like the others. And I hate it when I do that. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Me and Giselle were picking out her clothes for our Girls' Day tomorrow, when Jake called me up. He had made up with Rose (which pissed me off), but wanted my help with something or another. I nodded at the shirt Giselle held up for me to look at and then plopped down on my bed.

"It's Trix. Talk to me." I said into the phone, looking at my nails.

"Yo Trixie! I got a sitch, ya heard?"

"What's the deal, papi?"

"Well, Foo just called me, talkin' bout that club next to his is having some trouble. They want me there to find out what's wrong." I could hear Jake walking somewhere, cause the wind was blowing past the phone.

"Ok, and?"

"And I don't want to walk into a club by myself, cause that'll draw more attention, and Spud is out with Natasha somewhere. He told me he would watch Giselle for us, but that he can't come."

"So...?"

Jake heaved a sigh, and stopped walking completely, then said: "Trix, will you go to this club with me?"

"Good job. You're learning, Jakey-boy."

"Uh-huh. Meet me at Foo's at 8."

"Well dang! It's 7! Jake, you really need to give more notice next time, hommie."

"Yeah, my bad, Trix. Holla at cha." And he hung up.

"Momma, was that Daddy?" Giselle asked, from her spot on my bed. I turned and found myself just starin' at her. It amazed me how much she acted like Jake too. I shook my head and went back to looking through my closet from something to wear to this damn thing.

Ya gurl Trix does dress up now. I wear jeans and stuff still, but when I go out, I gotta be ghetto fab.

"Yeah, boo. That was Jake."

"And now you're going somewhere?" I could tell she was a little sad that I would be leaving, but I couldn't tell if she thought she was goin'. Which she most definately wasn't.

"Yeah. Jake's got American Dragon stuff and I'm the only one that can go with him tonight. And no, you ain't goin' too. Don't ask."

"But-!"

"No Giselle. I know ya mama don't take you to the club with her at home, so you can't do it here neither."

"Momma! What're you gonna do if there's a fight? What if you need help?"

I looked at the little girl that looked so much like Jake and almost felt myself cavin' in.

But my Grams ain't raised no punk and I ain't gone back down to a lil girl even if she IS Jake's kid!

"If I need help, then I'll call them people at Foo's. Stop worrying 'bout us, hunny, we'll be fine."

"...Alright." Giselle smiled at me, lightin' up her pretty lil face, and I walked over to her, hugging her like she was my favorite baby doll. She was such a beautiful little girl; it was mad crazy that she was half of me.

"And in the meantime, you get to go hang out with Uncle Spuddy and his new girlfriend."

"Auntie Natasha?"

"Wait? You know her?"

"Yeah! That's one of my favorite aunties!"

"Whoa...Ok den. I'mma get dressed now and you should too. You ain't goin to Spud's in no PJs, lil gurl."

"Yes ma'am!" Giselle took off downstairs to go turn on the iron and I picked out her clothes to wear, and mine too.

**At 8:00 p.m.**

I was sho' gone be hella pissed if Jake didn't show up on time. I was a little early; always am to everything. Lucky for Jake Long, he came at 7:59, right when I was 'bout to pick up my phone and call him all kinds of jerks. I HATE it when anyone is late to something I'm supposed to be at.

"Yo Trix."

"What up, Jakey?"

"Nothing, lil mama." Jake hugged me as soon as he saw me, smiling and junk cause I looked hella fly. I knew I did, he didn't have to tell me. But once again, lucky for Jake, he did. "Hey shawty, you look good."

"You don't look too bad yourself." What was weird though, was the fact that we had on the same colors. I had on a black dress, and Jake had on dark-washed jeans with a black shirt.

"Thanks. So let's go see what's up in here."

"Alright."

**Inside the Club**

The place was called Midsummer Night's Dream. Yeah, it was named after the play, I'm thinking, but nothing in there was like the damn thing. I looked around and wondered how in the hezzy we got in a club like this. No one was even dancing. Just eating and drinking and listening to the gurl on stage sing.

"So what's the deal with this thing?" I whispered, leaning into Jake and then taking a chip from the bowl in front of him.

"See that shawty up there?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, according to Foo, she's not a human shawty. Naw, ol' gurl up there... is something mystical."

"Like what?"

"A siren."

"Don't those live in water?"

"Yeah, but this is the 21st century. They probably found a way to be around us."

"So what makes you think this gurl is a siren?"

"Cause she makes guys cheat on their wives or girlfriends."

I nearly choked on my drink and turned to watch Jake's face. He was looking at the girl with a calculating look; like he was tryna figure out what made her tick or something.

"She does what?!"

"Shhhh, hush. Ya heard me right. That shawty makes guys cheat with her song."

"So how will we know if it works?"

"Well of course, that's why I brought you here. I'm gonna let myself fall under her spell. But you have to wake me up before I do anything stupid." That's when I noticed he had an ear plug in one of his ears. He reached up to take it out, but I reached my hand up and stopped him.

"Jake, don't do that. How am I gonna wake you out of it?" I was worried, cause that means he would get close to cheatin' on Rose.

"You'll figure it out." Then he took out the ear plug. We both stared on in silence, waiting for something to happen. After a few moments, Jake blinked, looking slightly confused. "Huh, nothing's happening."

"Well that's just weird."

"Ya, no kidding. Hmmm, maybe dragons are immune to it?"

"But you're a guy."

"That's true. But I can't catch her, if I don't have any proof. Should we follow someone home?"

"We could do that..." I looked around the crowd at the guy's to see if anyone had a ring on...I spotted a younger looking man, with a bright gold band. Yup, he was married.

"How 'bout him Jake?"

"Yeah, I just saw that ring. Alright then. Well follow him home."

**Three Hours Later**

I yawned and glanced at my watch. It was eleven o'clock, and that guy still hadn't gotten up. He was just staring at the stage, listening to that girl sing. He seemed like he was some sort of music appreciator or something, cause he kept writing stuff down. Finally, after about ten more minutes, he got up.

"Jakey-boy, he's moving."

"Trix, I saw. You ready to go then?"

"Heck ya! I'm so tired of sittin' here listening to ol' gurl sing. I sing betta than her anyway."

"You right, you do, Trix. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a siren or something." Jake said, laughing at me. He meant what he said, I knew, but not that last part. I was probably the most human that Jake knew. Jake pulled my chair out for me, and we left the club, following the married guy. We walked stealthily behind him, and every now and again, we'd have to hide.

"Would this be easier if we flew, Trix?"

"Well yeah, prolly but-! HEY! Jake, give a sista a warning geez!" I tried to yell out as quietly as I could. Jake had gone dragon on me without saying anything, and we were flying above the buildings, watching the guy below us. I leaned lower on Jake's back, placing my body as close to his as I could. I didn't wanna create wind resistance and junk.

"Jakey, he stopped."

"I saw. Hold on, lil mama."

I nodded and felt butterflies fill my stomach as we landed in an ally beside the man's house. I jumped off Jake, as he began to change back, then ran towards the front window facing the alley.

"Jake, he's not doing anything odd."

"Well, that's good." Jake said, from behind me. He watched over my shoulder, looking into the window with me.

"I wonder when it will kick in." I asked, out loud. I watched as the man took his jacket off and put it away in a closet, and then took off his shoes too.

"Trixie..."

"Huh?" I felt Jake's arms come around me from behind and I blinked, "Jake, what are you doing?"

"Feeling how soft and warm you are."

"What?" I turned around to face him, and that's when it clicked on me. The siren's song had started working. I turned my head quickly to see the man putting his shoes and jacket back on. I couldn't move though cause Jake's arms wouldn't let me. "Jake, let go."

"Trix, do you really want me to?"

"...Jake, that isn't you talkin'. Let me go. Did you forget about Rose?"

"No. But I don't want to be with her. You know that."

"Jake, no, I don't. And you don't mean that. It's the spell talkin'."

Jake took my chin in his hand and began to lower his head towards mine. I turned my head at the last minute and gave a huge huff; he was not finna kiss me like this.

"Trix, don't fight it." Jake said, and I could see those dark eyes of his trying to get me to cave in. I frowned and tried to move away, but it wasn't working very well. Jake held me tighter, and lowered his face closer to mine. His eyes were already halfway closed when he spoke again,"Trixie...just once."

"No, Jake."

"Please?" He backed up a little then and started kissing me on my cheeks, which didn't help me any.

"...N-no."

"..." He didn't answer me this time, cause he heard that shakin' in my voice. It gave all me away.

I hated Rose, but I would never mess up her relationship with Jake on purpose. I didn't wanna be the cause of somethin' like that.

I ain't no sideline hoe.

Jake didn't care though, and so while I was tryin' to think of ways to stop anythin' from happenin', he saw an opening, and soon I was drinking in the sweetest taste in this whole world.

Ya gurl has been set up, I tell ya!

Jake had kissed me, and damn was my mind leavin' me fast.

"Jake, stop." I tried to move away, but half of me didn't want to, so it was a half-done attempt.

Damn it...

What was I gonna do now?

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

4. Chapter 4

A/n: What's up yall?! Thank you soo much for reviewing! It means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions!**

(Me!)

Alright, so let's recap, shall we? Me and Jake had gone to the club next to Foo Doggy's to see what the deal was on this singing chick. When we get there, we find out that ole' girl casts spells on men. It makes 'em cheat and sneak, yo. I don't even know how long the junk is supposed to last. Anyways, after a man hears the song, he goes out and cheats.

And guess what? Jake heard the song.

So what was he doin'?

Cheatin' on Rose and kissing me.

I hate the girl, but this is mad crazy. I don't wanna break them up! Even if I don't like her skinny ass, I wouldn't ever disrespect their relationship like this...

"Jake, stop."

"But Trix, I can't...You just taste so good." Jake kissed me again and slid his tongue in my mouth, making me want to melt.

Damn this boy was good even if he was under a spell.

I tried to push him off a little harder, but it wasn't working.

"Have you even kissed ya girlfriend yet? Jake, get off."

This time Jake caught my hand, and began to smother it with kisses.

I'm gonna have a heart attack if this boy don't stop, I know it.

"Jake..."

"It's ok, Trix...I won't hurt you."

The way he said that, it sounded like he meant it. I was so mad, though, cause even as I thought that, I also knew he was lying.

How mixed up is that?

But it hurt me for him to be like this cause it was all the spell. None of that was really Jake, and I knew it.

I really did, but my body didn't think so. It felt like he was fareal, but my mind knew it wasn't.

So I had to stop him ASAP, before I got caught up in what he was doing. I refuse to be degraded to a gurl on the side.

I'm too high class fa that.

"Jake, get off!" This time I shoved him, hard, knocking him back a few feet away from me. I took that as my chance to run.

And that's what I did. I ran like a damn track star cause I had to get away from what had just happened.

Then, I remembered who I was running from and where I was leaving him.

Damn.

I had to go back.

I glared at the sidewalk as I walked back. I hadn't gotten too far, and apparently Jake had been coming after me, cause he met me on my way back.

"Trixie...Why'd you leave? You don't like for me to kiss you? Did I make you uncomfortable?"

Oh gawd, was he playing the sweet and caring guy now? This wasn't helpin' me none.

"Jake, you're under a spell." I said this out loud to him, but I almost felt like I was sayin' to me, too. I had to remember that Jake wasn't mine, and that his stupid girlfriend wouldn't know what happened tonight.

Cause who was gone tell her? Not me, heh. I go by that rule of "don't ask, don't tell". If she don't ask me, then I ain't tellin' her. I know that's a bad way to go, but maybe Jake don't want her to know? Hell, I don't know if he does or not, but I ain't gone chance it neither.

"Why do you keep saying that? I'm not under any spell except for yours...You put a spell on me and now I can't stop thinking of you, Trix."

Was he serious? Despite the fact that that was stupidly corny, it was kinda cute too...Damn.

"Jake, just listen to me, you have to-! Jake! Stop tryna kiss me while I'm talking!" With a glare and a frustrated cry, I stepped back from Jake as his face had gotten closer to mine. How had he gotten so close to me while I was talkin'? Geez.

"But Trixie..." Jake leaned forward again and this time, I gave another frustrated cry and then...

POP!

I slapped him across his face.

I gave him a hard glare as Jake's entire head turned to the right, and I watched as his left cheek turned red. I didn't care though; it was his own fault for acting like this with me, when he had a girlfriend. I was NOT going to be the girl that was sneaking around with Jake behind that girl's back.

I wasn't going to be the thorns in Rose's life.

I watched as Jake's eyes became clearer and he turned, facing me while rubbing his cheek. He grimaced as he touched it, but soon recognition flashed across his face and he looked at me with questions practically screamin' at me.

"Trixie? Why does my face hurt? And what're we doing over here? Yo, ole' dude is gone!" Jake said all at once, and I held up my hands before he could keep goin'. The boy could be a motor mouth when he didn't know what was going on.

And see, now I'm mad cause that "don't ask, don't tell" thing, is makin' me HAVE to tell Jake what the crap he was just doin'.

Did I say damn already? Damn.

"Well Jake...I don't know where ol' dude is...and we're here cause-."

"Oh the spell! Trix, what did I do? Tell me I didn't kiss some random chick and try to marry her!"

I looked down at the ground and shook my head, "It wasn't some random chick..."

"No? Then I didn't do anything?"

"Oh no, you did a lot."

"I did? With who?"

I gave Jake the blankest look that I could muster and waited for him to catch on.

It only took him ten seconds.

"YOU?!"

"Uh, duh!"

Jake looked surprised for a second and then he appeared to be ok about it, "Well, it's not a big deal then. It was just you, Trixie. I'm glad about that. Thanks for being there."

WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY TO ME?!

Not a big deal?! Not a big deal?! I'LL SHOW HIM A BIG DAMN DEAL!

I was gettin' mad. Like, livid, I was so mad. Did he seriously say "It was just you"? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Does he know what I went through? That bittersweet shit that just made my heart race and made me want to cry at the same time?

Hell naw. This ain't gone work.

I glared at Jake fiercely and felt my eyes starting to burn. What they were doing, I have no idea, but I wasn't about to let it happen in front of Jake.

"Well since it's just me, you won't mind if I just take me home, huh? You can call this mission officially aborted, wit' ya sorry behind. Find someone else to cheat on ya girlfriend with, Jake." I glared at him one last time, before I turned around and walked off, not even caring what he had to say about it.

It was just me, huh?! His sorry ass better be glad he was under a spell or I would've hit him. Again.

I hope his cheek burns for the rest of the week.

**An Hour Later**

"Ma, it can't be that bad. Please tell me what Daddy did! He's called sixty times in the last hour and he's still calling! Would you at least pick up to tell him you hate him?!"  
Giselle was about as panicked as Jake was it seemed, because she looked close to tears.

I think it bothered her that I was angry with her father, and that I wasn't planning on talking to him about it.

"Giselle, tell him that I don't want to talk to him."

"I've been telling him that, Momma! He's still calling."

"You know what? Here, lemme see." I took my cell phone from Giselle, that we had put on vibrate, and opened up the back...Then yanked out the battery. "There."

"Momma, you're being unfair to Daddy."

"I don't care much, baby gurl. He made me mad and now he has to deal with it." I got off of my bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and grabbing clothes. "Giselle, you took a shower already?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now go to bed, please."

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't you pick up my phone and call Jake either."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alrighty. Good night, lil G-mama!" I tucked Giselle into her trundle bed, and then took my shower. Jake could stay up till 5 in the morning callin' my phone if he wanted too. I wasn't picking up.

Too bad for him.

**The Next Day!**

"Trixie, I called you like 70 times and you-!"

"I know." I rolled my eyes, cutting Jake off and skating forward. Apparently, he was trying to plead his case. Jake had decided to meet me about eight steps from my porch this morning, and was still trying to understand why I didn't pick up the phone.

Boys are slow.

"Then how come you never picked up?"

"Jake, I'm mad at you. Stop talking to me."

"Why?! What did I say?" Jake's voice sounded pleading, like he seriously was sorry. I glared at him, but answered him anyway.

"Oh it was just you."

"What was just me?"

"Jake, why do I even waste time talkin' to you? I'm out, yo." I skated faster, and found myself way ahead of Jake, as well as Spud and Jamal, who had just joined him.

"HEY TRIXIE!" Spud yelled and I only waved over my shoulder. I would talk to him later; he wouldn't be mad at me. As I skated along, I heard Jamal ask Jake what was wrong with me, and I heard Jake say something like, "She's mad at me."

Damn skippy I was mad at him.

And you know what was making me even angrier?

The fact that I KEPT remembering how he kissed me.

Yeah, you heard me, I've been thinking about it since it happened. I freakin' DREAMED about it. That's why I'm so mad. That boy kissed me, now I can't stop thinking about it or him, and oh yeah, he has a bipolar girlfriend that's an ex-dragon huntress!

Who wouldn't be pissed off?

As I got closer and closer to the school, I saw a flash of hazel and then BAM! I ran smooth into Lloyd, who had caught me just in time to keep me from running him over.

"Oh, hey Lloyd-baby. How you doin' today?" I said, laughing sheepishly. I straightened myself up and skated towards the front steps, plopping down on one so I could put my shoes on.

"Really good since you just ran right into my arms." Lloyd sat down on the step next to me and smiled all cutely at me.

Was this boy sexy, or what? Mann, them eyes.

Ahem, anyways.

"It was on accident, I promise ya."

"Well dang, now you've hurt my feelings. And here I thought you just wanted to be in my arms so bad! I thought maybe you had pretended to run into me." He smiled at me again, and laughed a little, which made me laugh too.

Did he seriously think I was that into him?

Naw, he's cute, but he ain't nothing like Jake.

The hell? Did I jus think that about Jake Long?

...who at this time was walking into the school yard and could see me and Lloyd together.

Uh-oh.

Wait, what was I worried about? I'm MAD at Jake. How he feels doesn't even matter right now!

Hell yeah, ya gurl just got motivated!

"Let me tell you something Mr. Numitel. If I wanted you to hold me in your arms, I would've asked ya, boo. Ya gurl Trixie don't beat around the bush when it comes to things like that, ya heard?" I winked at him, which earned me a laugh from Lloyd. Just the thing I needed to make Jake stare at us.

At first he was just looking, but when Lloyd laughed...Man, I ain't ever seen that boy stare so hard since the day Rose came to our school.

It's what he gets.

"Oh fareal? Well then I guess I'll be waiting on you to ask me then." Lloyd grinned at me and then leaned over to kiss my cheek. Again

What was his deal?

"Now is this your way of sayin' bye, or what?" I asked, cause really I wanted to know. I hoped that's what it was.

"Yeah...You could say that." Lloyd winked at me, and got up, "See ya later, Trixie. Keep bein' cute for me."

I watched as Lloyd walked away and disappeared into the school, and then looked down at my feet.

What was that all about? Most boys, when they kiss a girl on their cheek, don't mean bye. I mean, some do, but only when they were dating.

So why was he kissin' on me like I'm his girl?

Either he gone have to stop, or explain himself better. Cause I already had one roller coaster in my life.

And I don't need a damn theme park, ya feel me?

"Trixie! What's up?" Spud called, walking over to me. Jake gave me a sad look and kept walking inside of school, with Jamal with him.

"Nothing Spuddy. How ya doin' today?"

"I'm good, but you're not. And neither is Jake. What went down while I was with Tasha?" Spud must've been on his game today, or NaTasha Jenkins had made him smarter overnight. I never realized Spud was this aware of people's feelings.

"Yeah, you right, baby boi. Ya friend pissed me off, Spuddy."

"What happened?"

I looked around, to see who was listening, and decided in front of the school wasn't safe.

"Spud, skip 2nd period and meet me on the roof." I whispered quietly, standing up and throwing my backpack over my shoulder.

"But that's the class I have with NaTasha!" He cried, following me. I turned around and giggled at the look on his face. He loved his 2nd period class now, it seemed.

"Seriously? Dang, ok, ummm how bout at lunch? Yeah, skip lunch and meet me up there."

"Alright. Later Trix. My lady just walked in the door." I nodded and smiled as Spud walked over to NaTasha to pick her up off the ground and hug her tightly.

Wow...He liked her a lot.

I waved at NaTasha and then walked towards my locker, wondering if my day was going to be as bad as I felt it would. I sighed and opened my locker, only to find two slips of paper slide out to my feet.

"What the hell?"

I bent down and picked up both slips, and gaped at them. One was from Jamal, the other from Jake. What were they thinking?

"'Stop bein' mad at Jake. Love Jamal.' Is he serious?" I rolled my eyes and read the one from Jake out loud.

" 'I know you're mad at me, but please let me fix it. Jake.' "

His behind wasn't fixing a dang thing, and I refused to let him, too.

I don't care how mean that sounds.

**3rd Period, Almost Two Hours Later**

If this class didn't end soon, I was gonna have to walk out of it. I glared at the clock that seemed to be goin' slower and slower, before looking down at my desk. This was the class I had with Jake, and he wouldn't STOP looking at me. I was going to go to sleep and just ignore everyone, but every time I closed my eyes, I saw my dream and then I would open them again.

Yup, this day just sucks. Real bad.

"Psst, Trix." I heard the whisper from the back row, and didn't even turn my head.

"Jake, shut the hell up." I said, in a normal tone of voice. He had been doing that every twenty minutes.

"Trixie! If I here another outburst from you again-!" The teacher screamed at me, slamming her book shut, and I slammed mine too.

"I'll save ya the trouble." I got my stuff and walked right out of class. I couldn't take bein' in there with him not a second more. My teacher would forgive me; she would understand soon enough.

It would be one thing if I could get what happened out of my head. But that was why I was so pissed off cause I just couldn't, yo. It was like, pickin' at me, and tellin' me crap, tellin' me that maybe Jake was it, that maybe I didn't wanna be with no one else, that maybe he was just playin' with Rose, that we would be better than him and her. And not only was my dreams and thoughts tellin' me this mess like I was right, but it was tellin' me like it was the honest to goodness truth. Like I wasn't jealous of Rose, cause I knew the truth and what happened yesterday was only the start...

I was goin' crazy, I knew it.

"Yo Trixie. What's up, gurl?"

I looked up from my place on my locker and saw NaTasha walking down the hallway towards me. She came over and gave me a hug, then looked at my face and shook her head, "Damn, how long did he kiss you?"

"What?"

"Trixie, it's written all ova ya face gurlie. Jake Long kissed you and he kissed ya hard. You poor thing. You're happy, but you don't want the world to know cause that would mean Rose would know, right?"

Dang, was she a mind-reader or something? "Natty, I-."

"Girl, it's ok. I ain't gone tell a soul. You got me with my Spuddy, remember? But member, gurl, you can beat the hell outta Rose and them lil cheerleader hoes. Don't be afraid of takin' Jake from her if you really want to. She doesn't deserve him like you do."

"Whatchu mean?"

"I mean you've been with him for like, ever. You've done everything you can for him all of your life. You deserve the reward of him loving you so much, it burns him on the inside to hold it in." NaTasha gave me a knowing nod and then leaned against the locker beside me. She looked up at the ceiling, and glanced at my face out of the corner of her eye.

That's where Spud was gettin' it from. This gurl could read a lot into people's body language.

"...oh..."

"Yeah, he kissed you so much, you sprung."

"Hell naw I'm not!"

NaTasha burst into loud laughter and got off the locker, "Then you betta make good use of what ya mind's tellin' ya, chick. Not too many people meet their other half this early on. Lucky for me, I think I found mine too." NaTasha smiled at me real widely, and went on her way down the hallway. She stopped right before the hallway took a sharp turn to the left.

"Oh yeah, please make sure Spud doesn't fall off the roof. I'd hate to have to call the fire department cause my boyfriend's only lifeline is your hand." NaTasha giggled a bit and waved, turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

All I can say is, whoa. That girl was a smart behind sophomore.

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm the one who's sprung, ha." I said, smiling at the girl that had just became a trusted friend. It was amazing how this world worked sometimes.

**An Hour Later**

The wind pushed through my puffs a bit, as I stood on the roof. I heaved a sigh and leaned back on the stone railing, wondering why in the heck Spud was taking so freakin' long. He must've got stopped or something...

"Yo Trixie! Been waiting long?" Spud appeared at the door, speaking of my hommie. He walked over to me and sat on the cement ground a few feet away, "Please begin with the tale, oh great one."

"Spuddy, shut up, boi. You betta listen careful too."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Jerk. Anyways, here's what happened..." I launched into a full retelling of the entire night, telling Spud every bit of it as I could. I even told him how kissing Jake had made me feel, and how mad I was at him for treating me like nothing happened.

When I was done, Spud looked at me with a thoughtful look on his face, and said, "You're mad cause you want him to know how you feel, Trix."

I blinked at him, and then said dumbly, "What?"

"Trixie, you want him to understand that he can't just brush off what happened."

"Spuddy, ya talkin' crazy to me again."

"It's just like the dream I had about Spudville. See, in my dream-."

"Spud, leave it alone, hommie. Leave it alone." I shook my head, laughing slightly at Spud. He made sense, only for a little bit before I didn't really get him anymore. I liked hanging out with him because Spud was a true and loyal friend. I trusted him a lot, and the more I thought about it, the more he and NaTasha were really good together. They fit well, and I was so happy for Spuddy. He had found his other half in her, I knew. And all cause I was talking to him now.

Spud was so-. Whoa, what the hell was that?

Something felt...excited...and calm, and...Shit.

I forgot I could tell when Jake was coming before he got to me. My eyes went straight for the door and sure enough, it cracked open.

"Trixie? Spud?"

Spud looked up to, and turned around to look towards the door. Jake peaked his head out and took note of the situation. He was trying to figure out why we were there without asking us, but after a minute, he gave up and came completely through the door.

"Whatchu two doing up here?" Jake walked over to us with curious eyes, and looked between the two of us. He crossed his arms and stopped on me finally, which made me sigh.

I looked away from him, and met Spud's glance, "Go find your girlfriend."

"Okie-dokie!" Spud grinned, and jumped up, waving at me and Jake. Honestly, I didn't want him to be there when all hell broke loose.

And hell was going to break lose.

"Trix, why won't you-?"

"Jake, we've been through this."

"Naw girl, we haven't." Jake's voice took on a serious edge and I could see it in his eyes; he was mad too.

I stood up and started walking away before I hit him. I was almost to the door when Jake reached out for me.

"Trixie..."

"Jake, let me go"

"No."

"Jake, I said-!" That's when he pulled on my wrist and I cut myself off abruptly, as Jake pushed me up against the wall.

"And I said no, Trix. You're gonna talk to me and we're gonna fix this."

I could feel my hand itching to slap him, but the look in his eyes...

It was unbearable.

Jake's dark eyes started into mine and I felt my hand lower to my side. I would let him talk, but that was it.

"Now, will you listen to me? Please?"

I nodded slightly, and looked away. Jake's eyes were way too deep.

"Trixie."

"Hmm?"

Jake titled my chin up, making me look at him, "You're supposed to look people in the face when they're talking to you."

"Jake, you're pushing it."

"Sorry...But Trix...Trixie, I...I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you are."

"No really, I'm sorry...I..." Jake looked away from me this time, and I saw a blush run across his face.

Oooh, interesting.

"Jake?"

"Trixie, I had a dream last night..."

"About?"

Jake's hands came up to my face and he looked down at me full of mixed emotions. I saw his worry, his fear, and a bunch of other things.

"Yesterday. Last night. Whenever that was."

"And?"

"Trixie, you're right. Ok? It's wasn't just a big deal. It was a huge ass deal. What happened last night, even though I wasn't me, it was still you and me...It was still us. I had a dream about it and felt it and-...Trix, it was real. It really happened."

"Yeah. I know."

"And now, I can't get it out of my head. That's why you're so mad, cause you keep thinking about it. You're-" Jake shook his head and cut himself off, looking down at me again. He was caught in between, I could tell. Between what, though, I dunno.

But I didn't have time to cause Jake's mouth crashed down on mine without warning and I could feel it running through him. He was distraught and confused, but his kisses were so sweet...

But I will NOT help Jake cheat on Rose.

I tried to push Jake off of me, but he shook his head and kept kissing me, softly at first, then firmly. It was amazing, how he kissed me. I never woulda believed that Jake and me would be like this.

I shook my head inwardly and tried to pull away, and to my surprise, Jake pulled me closer and almost whimpered at me. He really didn't want to stop. But I had to stop him; what if his girlfriend came?

I kissed him back with a lot of force and that got almost an instant shock from him that made him freeze up. I used that as my chance and moved my mouth from his, stepping as far away as I could in Jake's arms.

"Damn Trix."

"Who're you tellin'?"

"That's how it felt... In my dream, it was just like that."

"Jake, you have to stop thinkin' bout us like that."

"Trixie, I jus started, girl... and now I don't want to stop...I can't, ma." Jake looked so truthful about it too. Like this was the answer he had gotten after he had thought about this forever. Was he really into me that much?

"You have to Jake. What about Rose?"

A sad light flashed across Jake's face; he had forgotten all about her, I knew. He had forgotten about her cause of me, and right now, I didn't care all that much.

Damn, my morals were gettin' messed up wit this.

"Trixie, Rose ain't even in this no more. This is between you and me, ya heard? Rose ain't in this." Jake shook his head fiercely, and pulled me closer to him again. He looked like he really meant what he said, but I knew later it would hit him that he had just pushed his precious Rose to the side.

At least I think he would.

"Jake, someone has to talk about her. I won't let you-!"

Jake kissed me again. He didn't like what I was saying, apparently. I felt myself become a part of the wall as Jake crushed his mouth on mine again. It was like he said; he couldn't stop.

And I was having trouble stopping my damn self.

I could feel my body heat up as Jake ravaged my mouth, kissing me firmly. His hands slid across my hips and the small of my back, and I could feel his heart racing from my hand on his chest. It was still there from when I had tried to push him away.

Kissing Jake was amazing, scary, and wrong.

Really, really wrong.

But despite that, it was mad cool. I liked it more and more, the longer Jake's body was pressed into mine. I liked Jake more too, as he kissed me like I meant everything to him. Like he really wanted me over Rose.

I kissed him back and everything was thrown outta wack. The world stopped spinnin', which is hella weird.

I was happy too...Real happy.

And it was like Jake could sense it, cause a small smile spread across his face as he kissed me again, before he stepped back, putting himself a few inches away from me. His eyes met mine and I could see that he still wanted to kiss me.

Jake was havin' issues holdin' himself back! Who'da thought?

"Trix, we just crossed..."

"A very big line, I know."

"And I gotta girl."

"I know that too."

"Damn."

"Nah, hell is more like it."

"She's gonna kill me."

"Yeah, she is."

Jake looked up at me, and smiled real wide, laughing, "And I don't even care. Trix, I don't care if she's mad."

I stared at him like his face had grown another head. He don't care? Damn, that's dirty.

"No, you don't get it. Trix, I just got over Rose. I don't wanna be with her no more."

"Are you serious? Jake, you're only saying that cause of what just happened. That was a spur of the moment thing."

"Now you tryna make it seem like it ain't a big deal. Trixie, are you serious, gurl?"

"Well I did just kiss one of my best friends..."

"Uh, yeah. That'd be about right. That ain't no spur of the moment nothing. You kissed me."

"No, you kissed me first. Both times."

"So you like my G-status. That's why you kissed me; you couldn't resist."

I laughed, "Jake, shut the hell up."

"Make me, Trix." I saw something flash across Jake's eyes and knew exactly what it was. He was tryna play and get me to kiss him again. I guess he'd feel better if it wasn't just him kissing me; if I kissed him, it'd be both of us doin' something bad.

"Jake Long, you just want me to kiss you again."

"Hell yeah!" Jake laughed and reached out for me like it was a normal everyday thing. Then he pulled me real close, got super close to my face, and whispered, "Don't you want to?"

"Nu-uh."

He laughed softly, and leaned his forehead against mine, "Liar." And then he kissed me. Again.

This time Jake was just into teasing my mouth, kissing me softly, over and over again. He was gonna drive me crazy.

"Stoooppp." I pouted, and Jake just laughed, before letting me go. I smiled at him (damn, he made me happy) and watched as he smiled back at me.

"So I take it we've made up."

"Well, yeah, prolly."

"Prolly? Whatchu mean prolly? I pretty much made out with you, you ain't my girlfriend, and we PROLLY made up. Trix, that's dirty."

"So what? You shouldnta kissed me. That's ya own damn fault." I moved off of the wall, and started walking towards the door, with Jake following me.

"Whatever. You like me kissing you." Jake teased back, and he grabbed me around the waist, pulling me against him. I stopped walking and found myself leaning against him.

"You liked kissing me more, so you shut up." I told him, closing my eyes as he laughed. I felt so comfortable in Jake's arms; I felt like everything was gonna be alright with us.

But it was all a lie cause he was still with Rose.

I felt myself tense up, and I knew Jake could feel it too. He pulled me closer (if that was possible), and whispered in my ear. "What?"

"Nothing..."

"Liar. What's wrong?"

"Jakey-boy...You're not mine." I removed his arms from me, and took a step away from him, turning so that I could look up into his face.

"Trixie-"

"Nah, Jake. You can't fix that. You not my man; I ain't gone be all layin' in ya arms like you are. That ain't true and we both know it." I shook my head and started walking down the stairs.

"Trixie, baby girl, stop."

I paused. Since when did he start callin' me that? I turned and gave him a weird look as he came down to the stand on the same step as me.

"You're right, I'm not yours..."

"I know that-."

"Wait, let me finish. I'm not yours...Yet. And I want to be. At least, I think I want to be. I want to be so bad...But I also don't want to dump Rose for another girl. I'm a playa, but that ain't right for her."

"You just cheated on her and ya worried bout what's right fa her? Boi, you crazy."

Jake reached out and pressed his lip against mine briefly, then let me go and pulled away, "You're right. I'm hella crazy. Cause I didn't even know I would like kissing you this much."

"What's that gotta do with Rose?"

"Not a damn thing. This is between you and me, I told you. Let ME handle the me and Rose part. Alright?"

"Jakey, usually when you say that, everything goes REAL wrong."

"Shut up, girl. I'mma handle this alright? And don't you go Rose all crazy neither. She don't kiss me or nothing, so all this," Jake indicated his mouth, chest, and stomach with a smile, "Is ready to attack you. And only you. I thought I liked Rose, but damn Trix, you just made me almost hate the girl."

"Jake, don't say that."

"You know what I mean, though Trix. I just told you; I'm ova the girl now."

"You're damn fickle."

"No I'm not. How many other girls have I even LOOKED at besides you and Rose? No one. Don't tell me I'm fickle, Mrs. Numintel."

I glared at Jake, and pushed him against the wall and the stair rail, "You jerk! Where the hell do you get off sayin' some shit like that and you know I've been thinkin bout yo ass all day! If you don't shut the hell up and quit talkin' to me like that I swear-!"

"Whoa, ma, whoa. I was just kiddin'. Damn Trix. Touchy?"

"I dunno, maybe. Damn jerk."

Jake hugged me to him and laughed, "Trix, I'm glad we made up. I don't like you mad at me."

"Jake, you make it sound like we're dating or something. Please stop doing that."

"I can't...it hurts if I don't touch you. Why do you think I was so quick to hold your hand all the time? I've liked you forever, but I always thought that Rose would be better for me, cause you didn't seem interested."

"Honestly, I haven't always wanted to be like this with you. It just sorta happened sometime last year. Prolly after you tol' me ya Am Drag secret."

"Hmm." Jake let me go and we walked down the stairs, back down inside the school. The lunch bell was just ringing to let everyone outta lunch and I went towards my class, not even bothering to look back at Jake.

My feelings were a little hurt. I didn't know if I was posed to be happy or sad. I was some of both.

I didn't want Jake to break up with Rose for me, but I did want him to be mine. Plus, I was soo damn happy, cause Jake kissed me and was goin' through the same thing as me. It was hard to say how I saw 'posed to feel or how I wasn't 'posed to.

Oh well. I'll worry about it later.

Right now, I need to pay attention before I walk into a wall or something. Which I was likely to do, cause damn Jake's kisses tasted so good. They were so sweet, but filled with...what could I call it? Fire, I guess.

So that's what it is: Candy and fire.

Amazing, huh?

Looks like I have more things to add to my list of favorite things.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

Chapter 5

A/n: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Yall are so nice! only thing I can say...don't let just me be one of the very few Jake/Trixie writer! We need more Jake/Trixie fics out there yall!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

It wasn't until afta we got out of school that it really hit me. I. Had. Kissed. Jake! And he had kissed me back. Over and over again, I gotta add.

I was floating on like Cloud 15, cause we do big thangs, but neways...

"Damn, Trix. He got you good."

I turned around to see Natty waving at me from the school doors. She laughed at me as I walked by her with a huff, and she grabbed my backpack and followed me out.

"Come on, T, don't ignore me gurl! I want all the juicy details!" Natalie said, pulling me to the side as soon as we got down the stairs. I laughed at her and pulled her close, so I could whisper in her ear.

"Gurl, it was mad crazy. Jake is like...the best kisser I've ever met. Rose don't know what she's missin'." I said in Natty's ear, looking around and makin' sure no one was eavesdroppin'.

"No joke. I heard that he hadn't kissed her yet and they been together for what? Like four months now? Crazy." Natalie whispered back, with a giggle.

"Fareal. But neways, so we met upstairs cause he came to find me and Spuddy-boi...and then..." I told Natalie all that had happened on the roof between me and Jake, rolling my eyes as she told me over and over I was sprung.

"I'm not sprung, damnit."

"Uh-huh, that's what you keep saying. Neways, we should double sometimes. It'll be fun, I know." Natty said with a wide smile.

I nodded in agreement, but then stopped myself. I gave Natalie a look and then she made an "Oh" sound.

"That's right...Him and Rose ain't...Well dang it, gurl. Push him to do it! That's crazy for him to be wantin' you, but wastin' time with her."

"Lil mama, who you tellin'? I hate this, fareal. I ain't no sideline hoe."

"That's right gurl; hold that dignity till the last breath. We don't take junk like that lying down." Natalie told me, winking at me. I laughed at her, and then gave a deep sigh.

"But damn, that boy kisses so good...It should be against the law!"

Natalie laughed at me, and then waved as Spud and Jamal walked out of the building together. They both waved at us, and came over to where we were standing.

"Whatchu two girls over here giggling bout?" Jamal asked looking between the two of us. His eyes landed on me and I just gave him a smug look. Natalie pushed a hand in front of Jamal's face, and hugged Spud, smiling when he hugged her back.

"Hey boo. How are you today?" Natalie asked him, kissing his cheek in front of both of us. It was cute to see Spud blush at Natalie's obvious show of affection for him, but it was also kinda weird...

I ain't ever seen no one be like that with Spuddy-boi before.

"Hey now! Why can't you just answer my question instead of giving me the silent treatment? Mannnn..." Jamal said with a sigh, and we all laughed at him.

That was when I felt that rush of excitement, and looked towards the door. But as soon as I looked I wanted to gag and look away.

Cause Jake was there with his (damn) girlfriend. I glanced at the both of them, and then turned my back to the door.

In truth, I didn't want to see it; not after what happened today.

I could feel eyes on me and knew at least one pair was Jamal's. The other, I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see, and there, on the step behind Jake and Rose...

Stood Lloyd.

So not only was Jamal watching me, but Jake and Lloyd were too.

Now wasn't I just the center of attention?

"Hey Trix, did you tell Spud and Jamal about our plans today? Member, they were tryna go to the skate park afterschool today." Natalie had noticed the looks and was looking me right in my eyes, as if she was saying "play along".

"Oooh yeah! That's right. Me, Natty, and Baby G goin' to the mall today." I shrugged and tried to act natural. It was kinda unnerving having three pairs of eyes on me, but I'mma be ok.

"Yall are? You didn't tell me bout that, Trix." Jamal said, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked between me and Natalie, with a wondering look.

"I also didn't talk to you today cause you was with Jake."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Well damn, we were gonna go to the skate park."

"I know. But Baby G is in need of clothes and I just can't leave her alone like that."

"Who is Baby G?" Jamal asked, and then I had to slap myself in the head. Duh! Jamal never saw her.

"My cousin. She just moved here and doesn't have a lot of clothes or nothing, so I gotta help her get some more."

"Oooh, how old is she?"

"Too young for you! She's like Haley's age." I crossed my arms under my chest too, and kept my back turned to the school yard. Somebody was walking up behind me, I could feel it.

"Oh damn, nevamind."

"Yeah, nevamind, I mean, you're what? Bout to be 17, you too old fa-"

"Hey Trix."

I shivered as two hands gripped the sides of my arms. That wasn't Jake's voice at all...That was Lloyd. He leaned down to the left side of my face and kissed my cheek. I glared at the wall and spun around.

"What's with you and these kisses? Is that how you say hi now too?"

"Only for you, Trix. Only for you."

"Oh fareal? Well, save 'em for someone else, Lloyd-baby. I don't know why you think I want you kissin' on me like I'm ya girl, but I ain't, ya heard?"

"Well, why aren't you?"

"Whatchu mean, why ain't I? You ain't asked me out, you ain't told me you like me, none of that. You think I know how people feel by osmosis?" I rolled my eyes and all Lloyd did was put an amused smile on his face. He ran his fingers up and down my arms, which gave me another shiver...

But his touch wasn't Jake's. Nope, not even close.

"Oh that's what you were looking for? Fine then. I like you; will you go out with me?" Lloyd said this with a slight laugh in his voice and I glared at him even more.

"Hell naw! You're just saying that cause I told you I wasn't ya girl. Don't play dumb with me."

Lloyd smiled more and leaned in closer, whispering in my ear, "You're so sexy when you're mad."

"Lloyd, back the hell up. My girl Trix just said she don't wanna go nowhere with you."

That was the voice that made me melt.

My fire and candy was back.

I looked around Lloyd to see Jake standing behind him, with eyes black as coal. He looked straight pissed and I could tell he was tryna keep himself in check. He had his fists clenched at his sides, and the glare on his face was burning holes into ME and I didn't even do nothing.

"Long, don't you think you should worry about Rose instead of Trixie? I think you're gettin' yaself mixed up." Lloyd let me go and stepped away from me, facing Jake. Jake continued to glare, and stepped around Lloyd, only to stand in front of me. He blocked me from him and glared at the boy that was slightly taller than him.

"Don't play Numintel. Trixie's mi-, my friend. If she said she doesn't wanna date you then that's what she means. And let me tell ya, feelin' on her ain't gone help you any."

Did he just slip up?! Am I the only one that heard him?! Jake almost called me "his"...

I was "his". Jake's Trixie...

Ahem, neways...

"What do you know, Long? This is comin' from the guy that's been datin' the same female for four months and ain't kissed her. You rather I go afta Rose then? I'm sure she's dying for a real man."

"Hmm, well if she is, then maybe you should go find her one, cause you ain't fittin' that bill neither."

Both of 'em glared at each other for a minute before Lloyd started laughing and walked away. "Whatever Long. See ya, Trixie. Think about what I said, alright?"

I glared over Jake's shoulder and didn't answer him.

"Trixie..." Jake was still facing the other direction and I couldn't see his face, but the way he said my name made me worried. What was he thinking about?

"Ummm, yeah, we gotta go." Jamal said, pushing on Spud and Natalie. Both mumbled something as well, and the three of them walked away from me and Jake.

"Jake?"

He didn't answer me as he took hold of my hand and began to lead me away from the school, taking me in the direction of my house. We continued like that for a while, almost five whole minutes, when Jake made an unexpected turn and start walkin' in the direction of...his house.

He continued to lead me, silently, until we were at his front door. He opened the front door, and led me in, then shut the door behind me. I looked around nervously...what the hell was going on?

Jake locked the door behind himself and took his shoes off, waiting until I did the same, and then he took my hand again. He led me up the stairs and soon I found myself walking down the hallway towards Jake's room. Jake led me in his room and as soon as he shut the door, the silence was broken.

"Are you going to be with him? Is that what you want?" Jake was still facing the doorway, and I couldn't tell if he was sad or angry. He sounded some of both, so I sat down on the floor and waited.

"Trixie..." He started to say again, and then he shook his head. "Are you gonna answer me?"

"Jake, if I wanted to be with Numintel would I be sitting in your room?"

Jake turned around then, and sat down on the floor beside me.

I sighed, "It's rude to not look at people when they're talking to you." I smiled and lifted Jake's chin up, to look into his eyes...

It was amazing cause he actually looked really upset...and scared. Like he really thought I was just playing with him earlier or something.

"So you don't-?"

"No, Jakey-boy, I don't. I still like you, don't worry."

Jake smiled wide and kissed me happily, then wrapped his arms around me, "That's good to know!"

"Were you seriously that worried about it?"

"Ma, I had you in my head all day. Rose was talkin' to me and all I could do was think of you. It was almost unbearable when I saw you in the yard talkin' to everyone and I was stuck listening to Rose."

"Jakey...you can't treat ya girlfriend like that, dude."

"I know...it's so wrong, but when I'm with you..." Jake leaned forward and kissed me softly on my lips again, "Everything's so right and wonderful and all them other corny ass words."

I laughed and laid my head on Jake's shoulder, "I know what you mean..."

"I know you do that's why I was wondering bout that whole Lloyd thing. Every time I see that guy, he just pisses me off."

"So it didn't have anything to do with me?" I asked, crossing my arms, bout to get mad. Jake shook his head and kissed me again, laughing.

"Of course it had everything to do with you. I don't want him touching on you; that ain't cool. Unless you want him to, that's something different, but the way it looks, you don't want him touching you."

I shook my head, and took Jake's hand, leaning my face against it, "Nope, I don't."

"Really? Then who, ma, do you want touchin' you?"

I looked up and rolled my eyes at Jake. He already knew, he just wanted to hear me say it, "Who you think I want touchin' me?"

Jake ran his fingers down my arm to take my hand in his own,"Oh, I dunno. Some guy."

"Yeah, just some guy."

Jake grinned and brought me extra close to him, and started kissing me firmly.

Like I said before...my candy and fire was back.

**20 Minutes Later**

I was hot. My mouth was swollen, and I could not stop kissing Jake.

For almost thirty whole minutes that's all we did. Nothing more, nothing less. Me and Jake made out in his room for twenty whole minutes. I was gasping and close to sweating by the time my phone started going off.

Of course, I had shed my shirt...but that was it!

Jake laughed at me as I put my shirt back on and glared at him, running to grab my phone out of my purse.

"H-Hello?"

"Momma? Are you alright?" Giselle's worried voice came through the phone, and I tried to move my neck away from Jake. He had started a new habit of biting me softly and it drove me crazy.

"Huh? Oh yeah, baby gurl, I'm fine. How are you? How was school today?"

"It was kinda odd, Momma, but it was fun." Giselle sound relieved and I could hear her smile through the phone.

"Odd, baby gurl? How was it odd?" I moved the mouth piece away from my mouth and covered it with my hand, "Jake, stop." I whispered at him. He smirked at me and kissed my neck, which made me melt even more.

"It was odd cause I almost saw my Auntie Haley, and I kept havin' to hide from her."

"Jake's sister?!"

Jake froze then, and looked at me curiously. I mouthed the words "G goes to your Haley's school" and his eyes widened. I giggled quietly at the look on his face, and then went back to paying attention to the phone.

"Yup, Auntie was there."

"Wow, that means that tomorrow, you're going to a different school G."

"Really?"

"Yes, honey. If she finds out who you are...We'll have BIG problems."

"Well that's ok. I saw one that has uniforms. Can I go there? Their uniforms are cute!" Giselle gave a girlish giggle, and I laughed at her.

"Yeah, I'll look into that school for you, baby. Look, I'll be home in like twenty, kay? Your snack is in the fridge next to the milk. Be good until I get back."

"Ok Momma! Bye!"

"Bye Giselle." I hung up the phone, only to be kissed fiercely by Jake again. I sighed against his mouth and smiled widely at him.

"Jake Long, if you don't stop, I'mma start thinkin' ya like kissing me."

"Well, Trix, you wouldn't be too far from the truth."

"Yeah, I know." I stood up from the floor, and fixed my shirt better on me. Jake grinned and slid his hand underneath it anyways.

"I like you so much better when this," He tugged on the bottom of my shirt, "Isn't there."

"Well, now I'm starting to think you want to get bold on me, Jakey-baby. Is that what's happening?" I sat down on his bed next to him and laid back.

Jake shrugged and poked my belly-button, "You're right again." He leaned down and slipped his tongue into my mouth, French kissing me. I grinned and pulled away after a few moments; I had to go back home.

"Where is everyone anyways?" I said, getting off the bed and making sure my shirt was straight. Jake opened the door for me and we walked down the stairs together.

"Mom and Dad are at work. Foo's at his club, Grandpa's at the store, and Haley's at school."

"Wow...so that's why you brought me here."

"Well yeah, that and I didn't know who was at your house. I was gonna pull ya behind the school, but there's no tellin' who woulda seen us."

"Yeah..." I sighed; we were still sneaking around.

"By the way..." Jake leaned close to my ear, and I blushed as I felt his breath on my ear, "I'm dumping her tonight, baby."

I stared at Jake for a full minute before I hugged him tightly and then kissed him breathless. He laughed at me and grinned, "Damn, are you that happy about it?"

"I don't want to sneak around with you, Jakey. I wanna be ya girl in public and private."

"Yeah, I know. I want the same thing for both of us. I wanna show everyone that your my boo, not just show it to you."

I smiled and then lifted an eyebrow, "How can I be ya boo when you ain't asked me out yet?"

"I can't do nothing when Rose is still latched onto my arm." Jake said, with a smile. He kissed my cheek and opened the front door, putting his shoes on. I watched him in surprise...He was coming with?

"I wanna go to the mall too. Why you lookin' at me like that?"

"Cause I thought you were gonna stay here."

"Not so, ma. You tryna get rid of me?"

"Neva that. Come on then, let's go, for Baby G have a fit."

"Then she'd be just like her momma."

I stuck my tongue out at Jake, "You like it."

"You're right." He said, with a laugh. We walked to my house, and on the way there, Jake held my hand.

It's something small, but it was the first step...

I was slowly becoming Jake's girl.

His Trixie.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

Chapter 6

A/n: Thank you to all who reviewed!!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

We went to the mall with Giselle, Natalie, and Spud. Jake was on his best behavior, he didn't touch me or anything like that, and he didn't pull me aside to kiss me secretly or anything. I told him that even though Natalie and Spud knew about our relationship, Giselle didn't, and I didn't want her knowin' if I wasn't the one tellin' her. It just didn't feel right for me, ya know?

So anyways, we went to the mall, and Jake walked us home...Of course he kissed me good night, what good almost-my-man wouldn't?

Now, I'm at school and I can feel that all hell is about to break loose.

I don't know if yall 'member, but Jake was 'posed to be dumping Rose last night. He didn't call me and tell me nothin', so I dunno if it happened or not. I'm hopin' it did but at the same time...I'm just like, damn, I don't wanna deal with what people are gonna say bout it.

Hell, I barely care what people say, but I don't want them thinkin' I'm some kinda sideline hoe that stole someone else's man. I'm not...Least I don't think so.

"Hey ma." I looked up from tying my shoelaces to find Jake smiling down at me. I smiled back and stood up, noddin' my head at Spud, Jamal, and Natalie as a good morning.

"What's up yall?"

"Heh, nothing much, Trix. Ya know how it is." Jamal said, winkin' at me. Jake rolled his eyes, and shook his head, laughing at his friend.

"How are you this mornin', Trixie?" Natalie asked, looping my arm with hers. She led me up the school's front steps, while the boys followed.

"Fineeeee." I looked at her weirdly, why the hell was she looking at me like that?

Natalie gave me a look and then walked quickly towards my locker, earning weird looks from the boys. Her's was two down from mine, so she opened her locker and then looked around,"Yo, girl...Rose...Dude, she looked a hot ass mess walkin' into school today."

"What? How'd you see her?"

"Now you know I run track and we had morning practice. Trix, that chick looked so messed up. What the hell did Jake do to her?"

"Whatchu think he did?"

"YES!" Natalie jumped up in the air, then stopped when she saw all the weird looks she was getting. "Ahem. Neways, gurl, he dumped her? I'm so happy for you!"

"Yes, me too." I was telling the truth. I was really happy for me. But I was slightly worried about Rose. A bitch she could be, but a heartbroken bitch she was not. Well, she was, but she shouldn't be. Then I'd really have to whoop her ass.

Anyway...

"Now, can someone please tell me why you two ran over here like yall was expectin' something to be in ya locker?" Jake asked, walking up behind me and grabbing me around the waist. I blinked for a minute before he pulled me up against him, and leaned down towards my ear.

I shivered when he brushed his lips against my earlobe and tried to ignore how damn loud my heart was bein'. Was I bout to die? What a good way to good, I'm tellin' ya.

"No matter what anyone says, you weren't wrong. We ain't wrong." Jake murmured into my ear, and I swear I was gonna fall all out on the floor. Who the hell told him to use his sexy voice in broad daylight? I'mma fight him too!

"I know that Jakey-boi. I ain't eva wrong." I answered, leaning back against him. He laughed at me softly and let me go.

"You keep tellin' yaself that. I know when you're wrong and when you're not." Jake gave me another smile, but his dark eyes looked...tired? Yeah, tired.

I looked up at him, and then saw Jamal staring at us like we both had three eyes. I rolled my eyes, "Who's job was it to tell him?"

"Oh damn. Jamal, dawg, let's go talk. Like now, before Trix knocks ya on the floor fa looking at her like that." Jake laughed again, and took a hold off Jamal's sleeve, yanking him away from the three of us. We laughed at them, and then Natalie turned to Spud.

"Spuddy, I have to go to class now. Be a good boy and don't cause Trixie any trouble, ok?" She said, with a sweet smile at her boyfriend. She kissed Spud's cheek and I watched as he flushed red, and hugged the girl to him.

"Yes, my queen. Have fun in class." He released her and waved as she walked away from us. As Spud turned to me, he had a dreamy look on his face and I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on, lover boi. We gone be late to class before you wake ya ass up." I told him affectionately, draggin' him away from the lockers.

**Lunchtime**

It was weird, really. We lost Rose at our table, but now we had Natalie and Jamal there. It was kinda sad, we lost one and gained two. But hey, whatever, I'm not caring all that much cause it's Rose.

Jake hadn't made anymore P.D.A.s which was good, cause I wasn't exactly ready for him to start that afta he JUST broke up wit ole' girl. Fareal, that'd just be dirty, no joke.

"J-Jake...Can I talk to you?"

I stopped in mid-laugh to look up and see the girl I had just been thinking bout in my head. And damn, Natty was right, she DID look a hot ass mess.

Rose's make-up was all smeared (I didn't know she WORE make-up until now), her hair looked a dingy mess, and her eyes were red. Like really, really red. Oh and puffy two. The damn pillow factories woulda loved to see her eyes, cause them hoes was like...overstuffed pillow times fifteen.

"Yeah Rose, hold on." Jake glanced at me, with a look that I couldn't read and walked out of the cafeteria with Rose. Everyone around us had gotten silent to watch the two, and I groaned.

"AIN'T NUTHIN' TO SEE HERE, EAT YA DAMN FOOD AND STOP BEIN' NOSEY! Assholes." I shoved some "potato salad" (that's what they SAID it was) and glowered at everyone.

I can't believe the kids at our school are so damn bored with they own lives.

Just ludacris. And not the rapper, yo.

"Man, what was that all about?" A voice said beside me.

I groaned again, and dropped my head on the table. I sighed and counted to ten, before I looked up at Lloyd. His ass would come sit over here, right next to me, afta Jake leaves with his recent ex.

"What do you think it was about? Go the hell away." I said, giving him a bored-as-hell look. Lloyd laughed and kissed my cheek, drawing me close to him. I moved myself as far away in his arms as I could get. He tried to pull me closer and soon I was fed up, "I said, go the hell away!"

I shoved Lloyd as hard as I could and he fell to the floor, on his ass.

"Trixie, baby, what was that for? You like to play rough or sumthin'?"

"No, I don't like to play rough, you ignorant bastard! I want you the hell away from me! Don't touch me like you know me! You don't know shit about Trixie." I stood up, pouring my whole tray of food all over his chest, and then as I was walking away, I stepped on the tray I had dropped on him, storming out.

"Damn Trixie! Ha ha! That gurl ain't playin' witchu!" Jamal cried, pointin' and laughin' at Lloyd. Actually, a lot of people were pointin' n' laughin' at him.

That asshole had the nerve to think he could just feel all up on my like that and I would be ok with it? He didn't know who the hell he was messin' with. I told ya, Granny ain't raised no fool, or no punk either.

He got me twisted...Must think I'm somebody else.

I glared at the wall as I walked outside to the side basketball courts, crossing my arms over my chest.

This shit was crazy. Fareal...

Then I heard crying.

Why me? Why today? MANNNNNNNNNNNN SHIT!

I looked over and...

Oh, whew, it wasn't Rose. I swore it was Rose. I just knew it woulda been her.

But it wasn't. Instead it was some black haired oriental lookin' chick, that was dressed all in black. She had a silver spiked bracelet on and had a choker on with silver dots. She looked like she might've been bordering on the line of being goth, but I decided that she wasn't that after a minute.

" 'Ey, gurl, whatchu crying for?"

The girl looked up and I saw two things...First, that she had pretty purple eyes, which I knew was contacts, but hey to each her own. And second, damn, she reminded me of somebody...But who, I didn't know.

"W-Who are you?"

"Name's Trixie, but that wasn't what I asked you. You cryin' cause of a boy?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh fareal? What happened?"

The girl looked at me skeptically, but answered me anyway. "He has a baby on the way...With a girl that he cheated on me with."

"Ohhh damn, that's serious."

"I know...We were gonna get married too."

"Damn! How old are you?"

"I'm a senior. 18."

"Whoooa fareal? I ain't eva seen you here before." I sat down on the ground beside the girl, and she just looked at me all hopeless and miserable.

"I just moved here. I had to get away from him and her. I used to live in a small town. Everybody knew what happened and I didn't want to see their looks of pity."

"Yeah, I can understand that. So you decided to come to the big city and just get lost in tha crowds, huh?" I nodded slowly at the girl, slightly feelin' her pain. That's what us girls do when one of us gets in trouble like that. We share the pain wit each otha. It helps.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." The girl smiled at me, and I smiled back at her.

Wow, seein' her in such pain...Sadly enough, it made me feel better. I mean, I may have a perverted guy on my back, but she had it worse than me. Her man cheated AND got caught cause of a baby.

Now that's just heartbreakin' junk right there.

"My name's Beauty."

I looked at her crazy. And I thought MY name was off the wall..."Hell, it's better than cereal. Like I said earlier, name's Trixie."

She giggled a bit and sat up, placing her head on top of her knees, "So what is there to do around here?"

"You skate?"

"Hell yeah, I skate."

"Then you just found something to do. Me and my homies goin' later tonight. You want to go with?"

Beauty smiled and stood up completely, "You think they'd mind?"

I shrugged and got up too, "Naw, they shouldn't. And if they do, I'll just tell 'em to shut up and get over it."

"Cool."

"You know how ta get there?"

"I have GPS in my car, I'll figure it out." Beauty grinned and waved at me as she walked into the school. I nodded and looked around the courts...Damn, where did everyone go?

A cold wind blew past me, making me shiver a lil bit. I forgot that it was gettin' colder and soon it would be November. It was crazy how this school year had started, and it was gonna continue to be crazy as long as my daughter from the future was here...

"Trixie?"

I sighed. Now she wanted to come. Rose walked over and took Beauty's spot against the fenced wall, sniffling a bit and looking at her feet. I didn't want to talk to her while she was like this. I didn't wanna hear what she had to say.

"I always knew I would lose to you."

My train of thought stopped completely when she said that. She always knew what? What the hell?

"I did...honestly."

"Rose..."

"No, no, let me finish. I knew you were what Jake really wanted. I could see it in the way he looked at you. I could tell. He's loved you for a long time, Trix...He just never knew it."

"Rose, he doesn't love me."

Rose laughed and it sounded real bitter, damn it. "But he does...You really don't know, do you?"

"Rose, damn it, stop that."

"Trixie, it's ok. I know I lost, I can admit that."

I sighed and sunk to the ground beside the stupid girl. She was making me feel bad too...Was I crying? "Shut up..."

"Trixie, I'll be fine, seriously. Jake told me everything."

I shook my head and looked down at my knees, "Shut up."

"He even said sorry for not telling me sooner. He said sorry for letting me think he didn't like you anymore."

I glared at Rose, feeling more tears stream down my face, "Damn it, I said shut tha hell up!"

Rose looked at me, startled and almost afraid. She started to cry again, and I cried with her. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to talk to me and I-."

"Rose, that's not it. Do you know how long I been hatin' you? I absolutely hated you, fareal."

"Oh."

"I hated you so much, and it was stupid, and annoyin' and just, ugh! I hated you a lot."

"You said that once already..."

"And then you come at me with this, talkin' bout you knew you would always lose to me? Don't you dare try to sell yaself short cause Jake's with me now."

"What?"

I glared at the cold stone floor beneath us, "The first day you moved here, Jake was all meltin' into puddle ova ya ass. Don't act like he just brushed you off and then started datin' you. Do you know how hard I worked for yall?"

"You helped him-?"

"Damn right, I helped him. And I was happy for Jake for a while...He had a girl like you, a good one that didn't keep her secrets from him...Well for the most part anyway."

"Ugh, please let's not talk about that."

"Yeah, I know. Mah point is, Jake wouldn't be who he is if we weren't there. Both of us. Don't sell yaself short. Ain't neither of us better than the other." I was surprised the words had actually come out of my mouth and I was surprised I was sitting here cryin' with Rose like we were the best of friends...It was crazy cause I had tried so hard to not get along wit her, but I think everythin' woulda been better if I had been nice. That was why Rose was bein' such a bitch to Jake, cause I had put her on defense mode.

"You know what Trixie?"

"If you tell me I'm not so bad afta all, we'll box right here." I said, with a faint smile crossing my face. I wiped my sleeves across my cheeks and rubbed my eyes a bit.

Rose laughed some and smiled back at me, "No, I was going to tell you that I'm glad I lost him to you. If it was anyone else, I'd have done some major damage to her."

I stared at the look on Rose' face, she looked pretty serious...But I dunno, some people joke around like that. "I'm glad it was me then."

"So what's this I hear about you putting mystery meat all over Lloyd Numintel?" Rose asked me, and I burst out laughing. News traveled fast at this school.

I couldn't wait till Jake heard either.

Oh freakin' joy.

**Later, in 6th Period**

It was the last class of the day and nothing had happened so far. I could feel it in my bones though, that some shit was bout to go down. I hadn't seen Jake since lunch either, afta me and Rose had been talkin' outside.

Oh yeah, we decided to be friends, by the way and all that passed shit is behind us. We're cool, and we're gonna stay that way. Cause we got a common concern.

Yup, that's right, it's Jake.

Her and Jake agreed to be friends, and since he's my boyfriend, that means both of us will be on the look-out for him. Rose did say that she would be extra careful not to step over her bounds neither, which is good too.

So we all cool.

"Trixie, what's the answer to number five?"

"The true nature of the tides is controlled by the moon."

"That is correct."

That is some bull shit, stupid ass question. I looked at the clock and counted down the seconds till the bell rang.

5, 4, 3, 2...

And then I was outta class. Hellz yeah!

I stretched and walked down the hall towards my locker only to see Rose standing there. She waved at me as I walked up and then turned back to talkin' to...Natalie?!

"We made up too. Natty told me that she only wanted what was best for Jake, and so that's why me and her were slightly hostile." Rose explained, smiling at the both of us.

"Yup, and now we're cool."

"Well that's all well and good, but can you cool people get the hell off my locker? Thanks." I grinned at the two girls as they both laughed at me, and unlocked my locker, lugging all my books back inside. With a slam, I began to walk towards the school doors with Rose and Natalie, when I was stopped by Lloyd.

"Trix, we need to talk."

I kept walking, "I ain't talkin' to assholes right now. Catch me later."

"Wait, Trixie!" Lloyd followed me outside, while Rose and Natalie just shook their heads. They walked with me, but they gave Lloyd some mean, crazy ass looks.

"What part of no don't you-?"

BAM! The school doors burst open to let Jake through and damn did he look pissed. He yelled out, "Where the hell is he?" And scanned the crowds. Finally, his eyes rested on me, then past me, at who I could only pray wasn't Lloyd.

However, afta lookin' out of the corner of my eye, I saw that it was indeed Lloyd and damn... some shit was bout to go down! I told ya.

"Jake," me and Rose started together as he came storming over there to us. His dark eye only showed one thing though, and I could almost swear they were glowing with a fire.

"Jake, stop." Natalie added, and the three of us formed a wall between the two of them.

"Why the HELL were you feelin' on Trixie like that at lunch? Huh?!" Jake roared, over our heads. Both boys were taller than us, ya know.

"It's not like she's anyone's woman right now." Lloyd answered calmly, crossing his arms over his chest and lookin' smug.

"Get ya shit straight, cause she's mine." Jake said, his voice gettin' dangerously threatening. I placed a hand on his chest and he seemed to calm down a little bit.

Notice I said, a lil.

"Oh? Since when?"

"Since none of ya damn business, asshole! Stay the hell away from her."

"How bout you make me?"

I pressed my hand harder against Jake's chest, "Don't do it."

"Don't test me, Numintel."

"Aw, Jake's gonna let his lil sideline hoe made girlfriend hold him back."

I could feel Jake's muscles in his arm tightening and he was bout to push me out of the way. So I did the only thing I could think of at the moment.

I put my arms around Jake's neck and pulled his face down towards mine...

And I kissed him. I kissed him long and hard, and...sweetly. I could feel Jake's surprise as he slowly put his arms around me, and I could tell that shortly afta that he had closed his eyes and was kissing me back.

I don't know how long we stood there, me tryna calm him down, but I know it was for a hot minute.

I let him go when I was running out of breath, and all Jake could do was stand there and stare at me, a hot blush running across his face. I grinned and turned around to smirk at Lloyd.

"See, if ya ass wasn't so crazy, you coulda been held back by me. Sucks don't it?"

I turned back around to face Jake, but he still looked pissed off. He glared at Lloyd for some reason, and reached out, pulling me behind him quickly, "What, were you that mad that you were going to hit her?"

"That bitch needs to be hit."

"Over my dead body."

"No, over my freakin' dead body, did his ass just call me a bitch?" Now it was Rose and Natalie's turn to hold me back, cause I WAS GONNA RIP HIS ASS APART! Spud and Jamal came up to us all of the sudden and Spuddy helped hold me down.

"Numintel, back the hell up. You don't wanna mess with us, do you?" Jake said, glaring Lloyd down. I knew he could burn him if he wanted to, haha.

"Jamal, go back to the hole you crawled out of." Lloyd replied, ignoring Jake for a second.

"Since it's the same damn place where your from, I suggest you leave me the hell alone. That's why ya daddy left you with that crazy ass hoe. Don't play with me." Jamal spat back, and that's when I realized it.

Jamal and Lloyd looked alike! What the hell?!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and I stopped fighting back for a second.

"You two are brothers?" Rose was the first to ask, and while everyone was distracted, I took off my shoe. I chunked it past Jake's shoulder, and POW, right on target!

"I don't care whose damn brother you are, call me a bitch again and I'll show you how much of one I can be! Go on somewhere fa I throw tha other one!" I glared at his ass, and he just covered the eye I had hit. Lloyd gave all of us a look and then walked away, not saying anything.

The look on his face said enough though. If looks could kill, I would be dead... and, whoa, I just got dizzy.

Shit, what the hell did I just do? Everything was spinning and stuff.

I felt myself fallin' and everything fadin' to black.

What. The. Hell?

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

7. Chapter 7

A/n: Thank you to all who reviewed! Apparently, a bunch of people like this fic. Please send me a message and tell me so! Thanks so much! OH! And check out mah poll. Nother note: This chappy had to be edited, so I fixed a few things, if you're re-reading. If not, then you won't notice the difference anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with questionable ownership!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Baby gurl, you gotta wake up. We just started bein' together and I know it ain't bad yet. Trix, ya gotta get up."

Who the hell was that? It sounded like Jake, but I wasn't all that sure. It sounded like 'im tho.

"Momma, I'm really sorry. It was on accident, I promise."

What? What is she talkin' about? Was that Giselle?

"Trixie, stop sleepin' already. We got stuff to do today." I heard Natty too.

Why were all of them here?

"Yeah! What about the skate park?" That was Spuddy-boi.

"Trixie, get up. This is only cause you won Jake, but I'm not falling for it."

NO, THE HELL SHE DIDN'T!

I sat up quick and glared at Rose something fierce, earning a laugh out of her, "Well that worked really well."

"Owww...Remind me not to do that no more, awrite?"

"Yeah, yeah, whateva. I'm so glad you're awake." Jake hugged me tightly to him, making my blankets pool on my lap. How did I get home? What the hell were all of them doin' in my house?

"Momma, I'm so sorry!" Giselle laid her head in my lap with tears in her eyes, and I looked at everyone around me for some kinda sign. Was I dreamin'? What was G-mama cryin' fa?

"Ummm, Giselle-?"

"I just saw Daddy about to fight and I was worried and you looked like you were about to fight too so I-! I-! I-!"

"G-mama, what'd you do?"

"I sang a sleeping spell and put you to sleep." Giselle looked at me tearfully and I just smiled and patted her head. She was so dang cute and she looked like her papa too.

"Wait, you what?!" I stopped patting her head and Giselle looked ready ta cry again.

"She sang a spell, Trix. It put you to sleep. Thats why you felt so dizzy." Jake added on and I gave him a frown, before lookin' at Giselle again.

"Cause you sang a song at me?!"

"You taught it to me!" Giselle cried, still upset. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't raise your voice at me, little girl! I'm still ya ma, young as I am." I gave her a look that could only be called threatenin'. Talkin' to me like she done lost her mind. I dunno who she thought she was, but I wasn't takin' it.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Now. Did me in the future teach you this?"

"Yes mama."

"That's better. Now, why did you do it?" I patted her head again, calmin' down.

"Cause I was scared you would get hurt or something. I don't want you hurt or anything, that wouldn't be good."

"Damn right, it wouldn't. So tell me, how'd you do that?"

"I sang a spell."

"You can sing spells?"

"Well, only some people can. You can and I can. But Daddy can't and the elders said my little brother won't be able to either."

"Little-?! Please...stop doin' that to me." I said, shakin' my head and tryna not think bout how Jake was gonna become a baby makin' machine. He must really like me, haha.

"Me too, dang." Jake said, sitting on my bed beside me. Rose, Natty, and Spuddy all were sitting in the different chairs in my room, watchin' Giselle, Jake, and me.

"Anyways, I sang the song and you just went to sleep, right there."

"How come I can do it, but I'm not immune to it?"

"You'll only be immune when you learn how to do it." Jake added, with a nod.

"So someone teach me already." I looked between the two and Jake shook his head firmly.

"No." Jake said, resolutely. He shook his head again as both of us looked at him with pleading eyes. "No, Trixie, you aren't."

I looked at Giselle and then turned to everyone else, "Can yall leave the room please? Me and Giselle's future daddy got sum stuff to talk about. You too Giselle, hun."

Jake gave me a slightly confused look and as everyone filed out of the room, I pushed him down on the bed and stared him right in the eyes. "Why are you telling me no, Jake Long?"

Jake gave me a soft half-smile and reached his hand up to hold against my face, I closed my eyes slightly, then opened them, waiting on his answer.

"Trixie, I don't want you anymore involved in this then you already are. I just-."

"Jake, I'm already involved enough as it is. And now that we're tagetha, how out of it do ya think I can manage ta be?"

"But Trix...I just don't want to see you hurt." Jake pulled me down against him, and I laid my head down on his chest. The only thing separatinus was the blanket, so I moved it out of the way and laid back down on him.

"But Jake, not lettin' me learn how to protect myself is gonna help us how? If I can protect myself then I can keep from gettin' hurt." I said, leaning my head up so he could look down at me if he wanted to. Jake ran his fingers through my hair (I had straightened it today), and sighed.

"You got a point, ma."

"I got lots of points, baby."

"And apparently, you got a smart mouf too." Jake grinned and pulled me up so our faces were even. "Come here so I can see if it tastes as spicy as it sounds."

I laughed, "Jakey-boy, that was corny."

Then I leaned down and kissed him anyway.

Man, it felt so good kissin' him. I could feel my whole body warmin' already, and soon I was wide awake.

"So, I can learn?"

"Yes, ma, you can learn. Only because you asked nicely."

"It was eitha that or doin' it behind ya back, so whateva." I shrugged and got off of Jake, smilin' super wide. Then I opened my bedroom door wide and watched as everyone I had sent out of the room fell in a pile in front of me.

"Eavesdropping' ain't cute! Get the hell out my door!" I yelled, liftin' up my foot to kick the closest person. Which happened to be Natty.

"Owwww, Trix! You don't gotta kick nobody, dang."

"Whateva, it's ya own fault." I grinned at her and then looked at my clock, "Snap batman, it's late as hell. Are we goin' to the skate park or what? I told my newest hommie to meet us there, yo."

"Are you serious? Trix, you find friends like an animal shelter finds dogs, damn." Jake shook his head and I pushed him outta my room.

"I need to change anyways. Go outside and sit in the corner ta think bout what you just said to ya future wife." I smirked at him and pushed Spuddy out too, before slamming the door shut on both of 'em.

"So what'd yall think I should wear?" I asked Rose, Natty, and Giselle, who all shrugged at me and went to look in my closet.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"So where's ya new hommie, Trix?" Jake asked me watching me scan tha crowds.

I looked around the skate park for the girl that I had met earlier.

"What was her name?" Natty asked, and I had to think for a second.

Ummmmm...

"Beauty! Over here gurl!" I waved at the black haired girl I met earlier and smiled. Beauty walked over to us, all decked out like a skata. She had purple eyeshadow and purple mascara and black and purple clothes on...

Damn. We had on the same color! 'Cept I didn't do that purple mascara crap.

"Hey Trixie! What's up gurl? Are these the friends you were talking about?" Beauty smiled at the others behind me and waved.

"Yeah, this them. Beauty, meet my boo, Jake, my brotha, Spud, my sis-in-law, Natalie, and mah best girl, Rose." I pointed at everyone as I said their name and they all gave Beauty some kind of greeting.

"Rose, huh? Your parents like flowers or something?" Beauty gave Rose an unbelieving look and Rose just frowned at her.

"No, actually."

"Huh. Isn't that interesting?" Beauty rolled her eyes and turned her back to us. "So anyways, do yall actually move or do you just come here to take it in?"

"Oh, we can move. Right Jake?" I winked at my boyfriend and he grinned at me, dropping his board to the ground.

"Yeah, ma. Of course." Jake winked back and both of us looked at Beauty, wondering what she was gonna do.

"Let's see if yall can keep up then!" Beauty smirked at the both of us and took off on her skate board and, cause it was a challenge, I took off right behind her. Jakey was behind me in an instant, but I was a fast skata. She wouldn't get too far.

"Come on, Trix. My friends from the country are faster than yall." Beauty jumped up on a pole and slid across like a pro and I was afta her like white on rice. Ole' gurl didn't know that me and Jakey didn't like losin'. Nope, not at all.

Beauty looked at us ova her shoulder and took off to a ramp, then she ground on the side and then hopped off to the next course. I grinned at Jakey and jumped up there afta her, skatin' backwards and then hoppin' on his skateboard as we both ground across the edge of the ramp. Jake grinned at me and let my hands go and as the top of the skate board began to land on the ground I jumped off and skated backwards, usin' the momentum to keep my movin'. Then I turned around and smirked at Beauty, who clapped for us and kept goin'.

"Wow...yall practice that or something?"

"Naw gurl. What you jus saw was raw talent at it's best." I was lyin' and Beauty knew, but she nodded anyways.

"Huh. Well then," Beauty skidded to an unsuspected halt and I had to skate around her and into a fence to stop,"You should really use that raw talent to stop yourself."

I glared at Beauty, but laughed as she rolled over ta me and helped me up.

"Baby, you alright?" Jake asked, coming over to us and lookin' me ova. I grinned and kissed his cheek, laughin' at myself.

"I'm fine, Jakey-baby. Don't worry ya pretty lil head."

"Trix, I wasn't THAT worried, ma. Damn." Jake hugged me to him, lookin' me ova one more time. He wasn't a good liar.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Yo, Trix, that was so hot! And so are you...Who is this gorgeous chick?" Jamal walked up to us and I pushed him as soon as he was close enough.

"Intros lata. Why you didn't tell none of us that Lloyd was ya bro? What the hell, 'Mal."

"Man...man, I'm sorry bout that yall, but I didn't want no one to know. My bro think he the shit and he not. I've told him ova and ova that you were Jake's Trix, and he's just pissed. I honestly don't know if he's done wit' ya yet. Yall be careful cause his ass is crazy."

"Yeah, no joke." Natalie added, looking slightly worried. She was a skate-boarder too, and that was when I realized I was the only one on blades.

"Anyways, this mah new hommie, Beauty." I said, introing her to Jamal. "Beauty, this Jamal. The crazy south boi."

"Mmmm, that you are. How bout givin' me ya numba, ma?" Jamal asked, rubbing his hands tagetha and lickin' his lips. Like he was spittin' game or somethin', ha!

"How 'bout you turn legal and then we can talk about it?" Beauty answered, a look of disgust on her face. I wondered if she could tell if Jamal was jokin' and then figured she couldn't.

"Oooohh, damn. That was a burn, fareal." We all laughed and Jamal laughed too. He knew we was jus teasin' him.

"Yeah, fareal, Jamal. You shoulda stuck to hittin' on Trix, I wouldn't been that mean." Jake said, puttin' his arm around me. Even though we had only been tagetha for two days, it seemed like Jake couldn't keep his hands off of me.

Not that I minded, ya know.

"So are you guys just planning to sit here and talk? Cause if so, I can find someone else to hang out with." Beauty seemed real impatient for some reason. I just looked at her and then looked back at everyone else.

"Yall ready? Lil Ms. Beauty ova here can't wait to eat my dust."

"Oh without a doubt. Let's go." Rose said, giving Beauty a glare.

Damn, them chicks was fareal. Have yall ever seen that happen before? Like both of them was bein' playful, but they were serious bout what they were sayin'. They wasn't playin'. At all.

**Three Hours Later**

"Ma, come here." I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and that feelin' I get whenever Jake is close, got extra strong. I shivered from the feeling and looked up from watching Beauty do some tricks on the big ramp. She was pretty good and everyone else was cheering her on.

"What's up, Jakey?"

Jake pulled me back from the crowd and soon we were by the bleachers, which were near some big pillas. The skate park was under a highway, and before I knew it I was up against the pilla and Jake had crashed his mouth down on mine without anotha word.

"J-Jake?" I murmured against his mouth, earnin' a smile from him. He teased my mouth with his own, like he wasn't gonna give me an answer unless I gave him one first. Which I did, of course. I kissed Jake back til we were both breathless and then he answered my first question. Or tried to anyway.

"I...snap, hold on." Jake took a deep breath then released it slowly, takin' a step away from me, "Damn, I'mma kiss you again if I'm not careful. What was your question again? I forgot it that quick."

"I wanted to know why you were comin' over here like a thief, stealin' my breath away and junk."

"Oh, cause I was bout to leave. Fou, just called me and I gotta go." Jake grinned and kissed me again, real quick, before steppin' away again.

"Will you call me if you need me?" I asked him, tryna keep the worry out mah voice. I did care when he went to do Am Drag stuff.

"I'll come visit you, if that makes you feel any betta, ma." Jake held out his pinkie for me to take and I looked at him.

"Fareal? You promise?" I locked fingers wit him, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Promise, baby gurl. I don't wanna leaveeee... but I gotta go right now." Jake smirked at me as he sung that one song to me, earnin' a laugh from me.

Jake could sing AND rap. My boo was multi-talented.

"Alright then. Go save the magic world. Go get 'em, Am Drag."

"Bye Trix." Jakey waved and me and then in a burst of flames became the Am Drag before takin' off. I waved at him as the red and green dragon floated off in the sky, then walked back ova to the ramp. Beauty wasn't there no more, instead she was on the side, arguing with Rose bout something.

"I'm telling you, you should've taken more air." Rose said, with an exasperated look on her face.

"And I'm tellin' you, I fell cause you were watching me. You're bad luck or something." Beauty retorted back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? That's BS, Beauty, you don't even know me!"

"Doesn't matter, I know bad luck when I see it."

I walked over lookin' between the two girls. Each huffed and turned away from each other. "Yo, chickas, what's poppin'? Why yall yellin' at each otha? Yall just met!"

"She's sittin' here tryna tell me I'm bad luck, Trix!" Rose cried, pointing at Beauty.

"Well, that's cause you are!" Beauty yelled back, and glared at her. "And get your finger out of my face, white girl."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Do NOT throw a race card at no one, Beauty, that ain't cool. We don't do that out here, nah-uh." I gave Beauty an irritated look, then turned to Rose," Now you two chill. Like quick, before I yell too."

"Ugh, Trix, I'mma go back ova there with Spud and Natty." Rose said, throwin' her hands up in the air in frustration. Beauty didn't know, but Rose could have anger problems.

"Look girlie, you're new and all, so I'mma let that slide, but no matta what color Rose is, she can still kick ya ass. I can attest to that, awrite? Jus chill out. That was crazy gurl." I told her, shaking my head slightly. I can't believe she played a race card tho! Crazy ass gurl.

"Yeah, my bad, I was just pissed, man. She doesn't know me." Beauty's arms was still crossed and she looked at me calmly, like she wasn't that mad anymore.

"Rose, was probably just tryna be helpful. That's what she does. Chill out gurl." I gave Beauty a small smile, and then waved. "Anyways, I'm out. I gotta go home, do some homework, put G-mama to bed, and lots of other stuff."

"G-mama, who's she?" Beauty asked, walking with me slowly.

"Oh her? She's...mah cousin. She's younger than me." I said, skating a lil further away. "I'll see you at skool tomorrow, Beauty!"

"Awrite. Later!"

I skated ova to Spuddy, Rose, Natty, and Jamal, watching them with curious eyes. Rose looked straight pissed, ha. I know she wanted to kick Beauty's ass. I could see it on her face,"Hey, yall, I gotta head out. G-mama is prolly done with her gymnastics class."

"She in gymnastics?" Natalie asked, looking at me weirdly.

"Yeah, it ummmm...she likes it." I nodded and then hugged everyone in the circle. "I'll see yall lata awrite?"

"Yeah, chick." Jamal waved and turned back to watch Beauty on the ramp again.

"Rose, you should go home too." I told her, looping my arm with hers. She nodded and we left the skate park together, so she could get to her car.

"Hey, you be careful." Rose said, climbing into her car.

"Yeah, I know." I waved afta that and then skated off, to go get G-Mama from gymnastics.

**On the Way Home From Giselle's Class  
**

"So you're tellin' me takin' this class helps with the Am Drag thing?" I asked, G-mama, skating slowly beside her. She was holdin' my hand while she skated along. She liked bladin' too.

"Yeah. It helps me become more flexible."

"Hmm. Maybe we should put Jake in gymnastics too."

"Maybe. Daddy's pretty powerful on his own though." Giselle skated thoughtfully beside me, holding my hands so I could skate backwards with her.

"You missin' 'em?"

"A lil. I just wish they wouldn't have sent me away, Mama. I could've helped!" Giselle looked really upset for a second and then her eyes got big, "Ma! Stop!"

I blinked and leaned back on my breaks, feeling my body collide softly with a male chest. A laugh rumbled up from that chest and I groaned.

Damn all my luck.

And shit, Giselle was still here.

"Giselle! Go get Jake! Go!" I pushed against her hands, forcing her to skate backwards. She looked at me wide-eyed and then nodded, skating off and yanking her cell phone out. I watched as she skated into an alley and saw a small purple and red dragon fly through the sky. Lloyd wasn't paying attention, he was too busy looking down my shirt.

After another slight chuckle, Lloyd squeezed his arms around me tightly.

Snap, it hurt too. I felt like he was tryna squeeze my insides out.

He laughed in my ear, and held my arms up over my head, then pulled them back, placing his own arm over them so I couldn't get loose.

"Amazing how we run into each other, huh?" He asked, licking his lips by my ear.

Ugh, if only he knew how much of a turn off that shit was. Yuck.

"Lloyd, let me go."

"Why? I'm pretty comfy right here, Trix." With his free hand, Lloyd's hand crept over my shoulder and down the front of my shirt, making me want to cry.

"Lloyd, don't."

His hand stopped right at my bra strap, "Why? You don't want me touching you? How is it that Jake can touch you, but I can't?"

"Shut up! Ain't no comparison, asshole."

I moved me blades under me and tried to make myself fall. All Lloyd did was grip my arms tighta which pulled on my arms. I felt like they was gonna pop out of my shoulda blades as he held onto me, and now my knees was bent too.

Damn, what the hell was I thinkin'?

Shit.

"Trix, I could lay you out on this sidewalk right now and no one will help you. You know that right?"

"Screw you, bastard."

"I know who my father is, bitch."

"Kiss my ass. Apparently, he didn't do a good job." I smirked at him. I was biding time and that was all that mattered really. As long as he didn't touch me anymore.

I was stupid as hell, lemme tell ya.

Lloyd forced my wrists together and yanked me up, until our faces were directly in front of each other. My wrists was hurtin' and I wanted to kick his ass.

"If you don't shut your damn mouth, I'll do it for you."

"Do it, stupid ass."

"Oh, so you like pushing me, huh?"

Lloyd glared at me and shoved me into the brick wall of the house near us. I groaned and then he kissed me, like he hadn't just slammed my ass into a brick wall.

I freakin' hate his crazy ass.

Lloyd bit me and tried to kiss me like it was good. I just stood there, my back aching and tryna think of a way to get out.

And since he was holding me up...that meant.

Bingo, motha sucka.

I brought my knee up quick and BAM! Right in them family jewels, my knee hit him painfully.

He broke away from me, yankin' some of the skin on my lip off and fell to his knees, coverin' his shit up like that helped.

"Bastard!" I kicked him with my blade in the same spot and he unleashed a howl like no otha.

"You'll pay for that wench!"

I turned around and took off, not darin' to look back. I was almost around the corner when somethin' grabbed my hair and, damn, down I went, screamin' like a big ole baby cause I'm tender-headed.

THAT ASSHOLE!

"Let me go, you bitch!" I yelled at him loudly, tryin' not to cry. Man, my hair!!

"I'm not the bitch, you are, you stupid woman!" He yelled back, pulling me up off the ground with my hair.

"Shut the hell up, and let me go, dumb ass! I swear if you yank any of my hair out, I'll kill ya stupid self!"

"You can't do a damn thing to me girl!"

"LET TRIXIE GO!" Two loud voices came from around the corner and I knew Jake got back with Giselle.

I was worried about him doin' that Am Drag thing...I'm glad he ok.

I smirked, "You're right, I can't do much, but him? Jake's gonna kick ya ass, bastard."

"Shut up girl!" He slammed me into a wall again, and this time I hit my head.

Damn, I was hitting my head on a lot of things.

"Trix! Let her go, damn it! I'mma kick ya ass from here to damn Texas, Numintel!" Jake looked so pissed, his eyes jet black, dark and angry. I saw that from what part of him that wasn't foggy, anyway.

"Trixie!" Giselle was there too, and she had her hand out.

What was she gonna do?

She began to sing. The song was a hauntin' song and really pretty. Giselle had a voice like mine, but it was like Jake's too. She was a wonderful singer. Giselle had moved her hand to her chest and then in the middle of the song, her eyes burst open and she pointed at Lloyd. Soon his grip on me lightened and I watched as his hands went limp and I slipped from his grasp...

Only to fall into bits on the ground below him.

Jakey rushed forward and Giselle's song stopped instantly, giving Lloyd enough time to yelp before Jake punched him smooth in the nose. I heard the crunch as his fist connected and watched Lloyd slam into a car.

He must've been usin' a lil Am Drag...

"Mama, mama, it's ok, we're here now. We're here, ok?" Giselle murmured to me, a worried look all ova her face.

"Yeah, Giselle, yeah. I know."

Giselle began takin' stuff out of her backpack and it surprised me to see an entire first aid kit there. She handed me some pills and her bottle of water and started takin' out some gauze.

"Do you need help with that?"

"Naw, girl." I took the pills as quick as I could and she started putting gauze on my arms were I was cut the worst.

"I hate yo ass! Stay the hell away from Trixie, damn it!" Jake kicked Lloyd in the face a couple times and all I heard was Lloyd grunting from the pain. Jake picked him up off the ground and held his face level with his. "Do you hear me? Stay the hell away from Trixie. Don't even look at her. I swear, if you even breathe in her direction, I'll break every bone in your sorry ass body. Bastard ass fool. Don't play with me ever again."

Jake tossed Lloyd into the front of his own car and then walked away. Jake was angry, but he'd never kill...

I shakily stood up and walked over to see Lloyd groaning and leaving an impression in the hood of his car. I pointed and laughed, "You just got knocked the fuck out! Ha! Bitch." I felt my legs gettin' all wobbly and Jake caught me before I fell.

"You didn't have to brag. I know I kicked his ass, baby."

"I know, but I couldn't help it, Jakey. You rushin' in here like my knight in shinin' armor..." I smiled at him even though it hurt.

Jake rolled his eyes and ran his thumb along my bottom lip, "Ma, you're bleeding. What'd he do to you?"

"Can I tell you after my back stops hurtin'?"

"You wanna stay at my house tonight?" Jake didn't skip a beat. I looked at him like he was crazy before answering him.

"The hell? Ya mom and pops will straight kill me, Jake." We were walking already, with Jake carrying me and Giselle carrying my blades.

"Naw, baby, it'll be fine. I'll tell 'em what happened and that I don't want you ta stay at home."

"But what about Grams?"

"You really think anyone can hurt ya Grams?"

I laughed and then winced. Damn, that hurt. "You gotta point. Let's do this then."

Jake carried me on his back, all the way to his house, and I dozed off on the trip. I heard him and Giselle talkin' about something and then I heard a door open. I woke up to the inside of Jake's house, seeing the entryway where we put our shoes. Giselle was takin' her shoes off when Jake's mom walked in.

"Jake, how did the-! Jake, what happened?! Oh my God, honey, Dad, get in here!" Jake's mom yelled, and Jake's dad and Grandpa came in there with us, and so did his sister.

"Oh my gosh...Is she ok?" Haley asked, gasping as Jake sat me down on the couch. He put his arms around my waist as I leaned back against the couch, wincin' as my back reminded me that I did hit a brick wall.

"Mom, what should we do? I don't want her to go home tonight. I can't leave her there, I'm worried he'll come for her again."

"He? He who?" Jake's mom was already helping Giselle doctor up my arms. Jake sat me on his lap and put his arms softly around my waist, holding me so that I wouldn't slide off or anything. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, not even caring that his mom and dad could see us.

"Since when-?" Haley started to ask, but I felt Jake shake his head. She shrugged and watched her mother and Giselle, while Jake's dad and Gramps sat in chairs lookin' thoughtful.

"Hey family! The club ain't opened yet and I wanted to know-! Whoa whoa whoa! Is that Trix sittin' on our boy's lap? Mannnn, what happened?" Fou asked, walking into the living room. I glared at the damn dog, then turned to the younger girls.

"Lil' ones cova ya ears..." I waited until Haley and Giselle covered their ears, then glared at Fou. "Shut the hell up! I got slammed into a brick wall twice! STOP YELLING!"

I winced at my own loudness and leaned back against Jake, with all the adults staring at me.

I didn't care tho, I'm damn near grown anyways.

"Giselle, there isn't a point in us doing this cause she needs to shower first. Jake, go help her." Jake's mom said, without lookin' at either of us. Jake gaped at his mom and I did too.

Did she really just tell him to help me shower? Whoa...

"Just do it, Jacob." (Yeah, someone told me what his real name is, yay! )

"Y-Yes ma'am. Come on, Trix. Can ya walk?" Jake asked, not even frowning when his mom said his real name.

"If you help me...sure."

"I'm going to take Giselle to your house to get some clothes Trixie, while you two are doing that. Any requests?" Jake's mom smiled wonderfully at me, and I felt very comfortable.

"No ma'am. Giselle will know what to get."

"Alright then. Come on everyone. ALL of you are coming." Jake's mom sent everyone out of the house then looked at the two of us. "I told you to help her shower, Jacob. No funny business."

"Yes ma'am."

"In all honesty, I doubt you'd do that much anyways...she IS injured after all. Still, it's better to tell you so that my parental side can feel better. Anyways, go help her, and make sure the water is warm, not hot."

Jake nodded and we began our slow trek up the stairs as his mom shut the front door.

I love Jake's family.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

8. Chapter 8

A/n: HI EVERYONE! You guys missed me? I hope not too much, cause I'm here! Today is like a mass post day, lol, I put up like three chappies in one day. Awesome, huh? THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Actions

(Me!)

The shower went real, real well. I ain't gone go into much detail, cause damn it, yall don't need to know what happens between me and my man. Just know, that, haha, ya gurl Trix knows how to put it down. Naw, we didn't screw, don't think that way, ya freaks.

Anyways, after our shower, me and Jakey chilled out on his couch. I was sore as hell, but Jake was running soft circles along my sore spots. He somehow managed to make heat go to his fingers and with his warm hands he helped fight off the aching that shoulda came lata.

What a wonderful man I got.

"You ok, ma?"

"Yeah, boo. I'm good." I turned from the TV to look up at Jake, grinning as he smiled down at me. He leaned lower and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before looking back at the TV. I did the same and rolled my eyes, "What the hell you got me watchin', Jake Long?"

"Not a damn thang," he answered, changing the channel. I laughed softly and then saw my favorite move flick across the screen.

"Hol' up! Hol' up! Go back, Jake, go back!"

"What?" Jake flipped on channel back and a cooking show displayed on the TV.

"Naw, back again!"

Love and Basketball was playing on the TV and I gave a cry of joy, then groaned.

Why the hell did my stupid ass do something like that? Geez.

"What's this?"

"Are you serious? Ya jokin' right?"

"Nah-uh. Trix, what's this?"

"Love and Basketball, man. The best love movie in the world!"

"Fareal? I'll be the judge of that."

"Yeah, you do that. Cause it is the best love movie in the world."

"Does it have a dragon?"

"What? Naw."

"How bout a sexy ass chick named Trixie?"

"Nah-uh."

"Not even the hottest guy on the planet, Jake Long?"

"No, most definitely not. If he's so hot, I'm sure he wouldn't wanna waste all his time on a movie." I laughed as Jake gave me a quick kiss again before continuin' ta make circles on my back and arms. "Now shut up, this is my fav movie, yo."

"Yes ma'am." Jake said with a laugh.

**Three Hours Later**

I woke up ta giggles around me, as well as a soft snore by my ear. I knew Jake was still behind me, cause that icy-hot feeling was all over my body. Yeah, he was close.

I opened my eyes and watched Hailey and Giselle twirl fire and...water? Giselle had water swirlin around her fingers and she giggled every time it got close to the flame on her aunt's finger.

"So are you really Trixie and Jake's daughter from the future? That's so cool! And I'm your aunt? I'll protect you with my life!" Hailey stood up and stretched her arms wide, tryna show her point. Instead she flicked the flame off her fingers and it flew straight into the kitchen, bursting something into flames.

My eyes widened and I sat up, turnin' towards the kitchen.

"HAILEY!"

Jake inhaled a deep breathed beside me, and released it on a yawn, opening his mouth. He sleepily kissed the tip of my earlobe and rubbed his eyes. He took another deep breath and let it out slowly, makin' smoke flow out of his mouth. I laughed a bit then pointed ta the kitchen behind us.

"Jakey-boy...Somethin' is burnin', baby."

"Huh?"

"In ya kitchen."

Jake's eyes got big as saucers and he hopped over the back of the couch, runnin' in the kitchen. Hailey and G-mama ran in behind him, while I just sat on the couch and laughed.

Hailey was gonna get IN TROUBLE! Ha!

"Jacob, it's ok now. We got it. Hailey, you young lady, are in so much trouble! Go to your room, right now! We can talk about your punishment after I save this plant."

"Mom, you sure it's ok?"

"Yes, Jacob now go back to Trixie. I'm sure she's missing you already."

"Only a lil!" I chimed, gettin' a laugh outta Jake and his Moms. Yeah, I'm good like that.

Jake came back into the living room soon enough, shaking his head as he hopped back ova the back of tha couch and laid behind me again.

"You feelin' alright, baby?"

"Yep. I'm cool."

"You chillin'?

"Yeah, baby. I'm freakin' frosty ova here. Now hold me and make me warm, Mr. Am Drag."

"You ain't no damsel in distress. Why I gotta?" Jake put his arms around me and pulled me against him, layin his head against the crock of mah neck.

"Cause you like touchin' me. Or should I move?"

"Naw, baby, don't do that."

"I didn't think so, damn it. So hold me and shut the hell up."

"I won't." Jake pouted and ran his lips along my neck. I shivered, which made him smirk. "That's for being mean to me."

"Not fair, Jacob Luke."

"Hey, Trixie. That's not cool. Do you even have a middle name?"

"I do and I'm not tellin' ya." I said with a smirk, turnin so he could see my face.

"I bet ya name ain't just Trixie, either." Jake said, tracing warm circles on my body again. This time it was on mah stomach, which was cool.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"Trixalia?"

I laughed at his guess, "That's just ugly."

"Tracy?" Jake seemed like he was amused by our game too.

"What the hell? No."

"Tridaja?"

I stopped laughing then and gave him a disbelieve look, "Where the hell are you coming up with this shit? Stop before you kill my name anymore." I laughed at him some more, and soon Jake was laughin' wit' me. He knew Trixie was my name, and would always be so.

"Ok, ok, I give up. How bout I just call you 'baby' and then I don't ever have to worry about it?"

"If you just call me baby all the time, I'mma hate it."

"Why? I think baby is fine, cause that's what ya are. Mah baby."

"That's all I am?" I looked up into his eyes then, and damn, got lost.

"No. You're my baby, my boo, the Ma of my kids, and when we get there, you'll be my lover, my soul-mate, my otha and betta half. You'll be my everything, Trix, just like you're startin' to be now."

I shivered. Jake's words touched my heart more than I thought I did and I had to look away from him to keep a straight face.

Ya gurl felt ready to damn near cry. And I ain't no punk-B. I don't just cry fa no reason, yall know that.

"Jake...Damn. Damn it, Jake." I said, wiping at my face anyway. I could feel the tears poolin' up in my eyes, but I blinked 'em away.

Who knew the Am Drag could be so sweet?

"Trix, when you're speechless, you ain't supposed to talk." Jake said, laughin' and huggin' me as tightly as my bruises would let me.

"I know, I know. I just...Jake, what if somethin' happens and we don't get together? What if G-Mama ain't brought into this world?"

"You think you can stay away from me that long? You tellin' me, this is one-sided, Ma?"

"Naw, that ain't what I-!"

Jake managed to sit me up and cover my mouth with his, in one motion. It was crazy, cause I was about to pull away and speak, but then his tongue slid along my bottom lip and I lost all my thoughts. Jake tasted all of my mouth and kissed me like he neva had before. I kissed him back with jus as much, wantin' him to know: this ain't one sided. He was serious about our relationship though, I could tell. Jake wasn't gonna let me go, and this was his way of sealing the deal.

Damn, we gone have to strike some bargains more often.

"Jacob?"

We broke apart almost instantly at the sound of his mom's voice, and I could feel Jake's heart hammerin' in his chest behind me. Dang, who knew our heartbeats was so close?

"Y-Yes Mom?"

I didn't say a damn thing. If I talked, it woulda gave us away quick. Nope, no speakin' for this one.

"I want you to go to bed now. In your room."

Both of us looked at each other and clung tighter to the other. I wanted to cry like a lil kid to his mom. We don't wanna go yet, Mommy!

"But Mom-!"

"I dunno if I can trust you Jacob. If you're anything like your father at that age...well, let's just say you almost came into the world early." Jake's mom giggled girlishly as she came to sit on the love seat near the couch, smiling at the two of us.

"I'll be good, Moms, I promise."

Momma gave Jake a slightly suspicious look, then she burst into a full out smile,"You really care about her now, huh? I knew this was gonna happen." Jake's mom shook her head and scooted closer to the edge of the couch. At that moment, Jake's Pops walked in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Honey, let's go to bed now. They'll be fine."

"I was just about to tease them some more."

"I know, I heard you from the kitchen. Come on, hon." Jake's Dad winked at Jake, and took his wife's hand, helping her up from the chair. "Good night you two. Remember you've got school in the morning."

"Yessir." We both chorused, laughing at the way Jake's Mom was blushing and following her husband quietly.

"They'll be puttin' up a sound spell tonight." Jake whispered, smiling ruefully.

"A sound spell?"

"No sound in, no sound out. A sound spell." Jake winked at me, as the truth hit me. Then he looked down at me with a mischievous look in his eyes, and I shook my head quick as hell.

"Oh no sir. No sound spell tonight. You can teach me about sound magic at school tomorrow."

"But we have different classes, Trix. You ain't no kinda fun."

"Jake Long, it's not my fault you only want me for my body."

An so seductive look crossed Jake's face as he leaned down and ran his tongue along my neck. I bit down on my bottom lip and tried to ignoring it, but it wasn't working.

"Jake..." I managed to get out, in which he crushed his mouth down on mine.

"Trix...It's gonna be hard for me to behave, Ma."

"That's not tha only thing that's gonna be hard, you keep messin' wit me." I know, I know. Ya gurl ain't a nun though! I know the workin's of a man, witout a doubt.

Jake groaned and took his hands off of me for a sec, shaking his head, "That was so wrong, Trix. You didn't even have to play wit' my emotions like that."

"Man, watchu talkin' bout dude? I'm jus sayin', baby."

"Yeah, I know."

We sat in darkness and silence for a lil bit before Jake's soft voice whispered into my ear. "Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you sing something for me?"

"Huh? Who told you I could sing?"

"You did. Giselle did. It's common knowledge, Ma."

"Sing with me."

"That won't put me to sleep, though."

"Yeah, it will. I'm singin' fa you, and ya singin' fa me. It'll work."

So in the darkness of Jake's LV (living) room, me and him sang softly to each other until the both of us fell asleep. I went to sleep first though and as I drifted off I heard something about puttin' me to bed.

Didn't I tell yall I had a good man? I love mah life right now.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

9. Chapter 9

A/n: This will be long and eventful! Promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions **

(Me!)

I hate skool sometimes.

When I got ta skool everyone was thinkin' that me and Jakey-boy had got into a big ol' fight or sumthin'. Me and him don't fight like that, tho. They know that.

"Are you sure you and Jake didn't-?"

I pushed Beauty into her locker and glared, "Shut up, stupid. You know me and him don't fight like that."

Beauty laughed and shoved me back lightly, "I know, I know. Anyways, soooo what's this I hear about yall takin' a shower together?"

At that, I blushed. Who the hell told her ass? "What? Who told you?"

"Ooohh, just a lil birdie."

"I swear, if Jake told you-"

At that moment, Jake came around the corner, waving at me like a happy lil' boyfriend. I waved back at him and sped up to get to him quicker. Beauty walked behind me, snickering when I hugged Jake and kissed him.

"Hey baby-boi, I was just talkin' bout you."

Jake grinned at me, "It wasn't nuthing bad, I hope."

"Well, Beauty tells me that she knows about-"

"Jake! How are ya this fine day?" Beauty asked, covering my voice totally. I glared at her again as she grinned at me and waited on Jake's answa.

"Uhhh, I'm cool, thanks fa askin'." Jake looked between the two of us, confused, but it seemed like he decided not to ask Qs.

"Really? How was class, Jakey?" Beauty grinned even wider and I pushed her again, earning a laugh from her.

"Ignore her. She's bein' an ass."

Jake jus shook his head, puttin' his arm around me and leadin' down the hallway, "You ready for lunch ma?"

"Will I get a desert?" I whispered low, knownin' Jakey heard me.

"If you're a good girl and eat all of your food, of course, ma." Jake gave me that smile that was just mine and I grinned.

Yup, I was gonna get desert alright.

**Later**

So here I am, gettin' my desert, up against a brick wall. How we find these places is sumthin' I ain't even figured out, but hell - what makes you think I care?

Jake was in the mood to play today too, cause he couldn't keep his hands off of me.

"Trix..." Jake breathed my name against my neck and I felt like I was gonna melt. I smiled despite myself and tried not to think of how fun it would be to skip school right now.

"Are you sure?"

Me and Jake froze. We knew that voice.

It was Lloyd.

He sounded really tired, like he was in pain or just sore or something. Jake and I stayed against the wall, our breath minglin' wit each otha.

"Baby...It's Numintel." Jake had leaned really close to my ear, and had we been in any otha situation, I'd have like it. But I was a lil worried. I had just got back to skool afta two days of rest from what he did...And he wasn't even supposed to be here.

"Yes, I'm sure. What do you take me for? I'm not stupid."

Once again, my heart stopped.

ROSE?!

A grimace crossed Jake's face (had she done this to him before?) and he pulled me closer. Jake yanked his hood up over his head, and dropped his mouth over mine softly, slowly, and quietly. Then he pulled away just as softly, and hovering his mouth over mine whispered, "Ear of the dragon."

Jake was trying to keep us from being seen, while listenin' to their convo.

I gave Jake a high-five in my head.

I strained to hear, but I knew if I calmed down my heartbeat would be softer. Too bad I couldn't get calm.

"Where are they?" I mouthed against Jake's lips, and he nodded his head to the left, by the bleachers of the practice field.

I pressed myself as far into the wall as I could, then edged my body to the left.

Yup, right there in mah damn face, Rose and freakin' Lloyd was talkin'. What the hell was going on here?

"We need a dragon's tail and its blood for the spell."

THE HELL?!

"You checked the books?" Lloyd was askin', but I couldn't see his face. Jake took a soft step to the left, so we both could hear better, and I took the step with him.

"Duh." Rose looked bored, like she had much better things to do then waste time on the stupidity that was Lloyd's ass.

"We need more than that, of course, like my blood, but for the most part, we need a tail and lots of blood. A part of his ancestors, you could say."

"But I want to kill him."

"Lloyd, draining him of his blood WILL kill him."

"What about the rest of him?"

"His body? We only need the tail after that and we can just throw him in a river or something."

"Oh right. This is New York."

"Stupid."

I shivered. They were talkin' about Jake like he was some kind of animal. Jakey was a person too, damn it!

Jake's grip around me tightened and he kissed me again; I think to shut himself up. He wanted to say sumthin and I did too, shit.

"Breathe baby..." He mouthed against my lips this time, and I realized I had been holdin' my breath for a hot second. I let it go slowly and Jake kissed me again, noddin' with a slight smile.

"So, how should we kill him?"

"I just want his blood out. I'm leaving that up to you, since you're stupid ass has no idea how to do anything but kill."

"Hey, I've murdered some of the best, thank you. I was only following orders, geez."

"I'm sure that's what the Dragon Council told you."

"I know that's what they wanted. I only kill rogue dragons."

"Then why are you so quick to kill Jake Long?"

"He's a potential rogue, duh."

Rose laughed, "Jake's so wrapped around Trixie, he wouldn't hurt a fly, stupid. Love makes you people act so weird."

"Like you didn't love him at one point."

"Hell no. I pretended the whole time."

Jake's grip tightened again, and I could feel the anger in him rising. I rubbed his back, underneath his coat, and began to turn his body. I had heard enouf, and I know Jakey was fummin'.

"Baby..." I whispered, while I led him away from the athletics area and back to skool. Lunch was finna be over anyways.

"Trix, why did she say that?" Jake's question was soft. Like he regretted ever bein' wit' Rose now.

"I don't know, Jakey."

Jake pulled me close as we got close to the door to go back inside skool. He leaned down and kissed me, but sumthing was different. His mind wasn't with what he was doin'. I leaned up on my tip-toes and plunged mah tongue in his mouth, which earned me a reaction from him as if his body was on auto. He gave a delighted hum, and I knew I had got his attention then. We stayed that way for a few more minutes, our tongues playin' together, before I broke away, grinnin' like a fool.

"Damn, ma. What was that for?"

"Don't eva just kiss me cuz you think its necessary. I'll cut you ova shit like that, Jake Long." I scolded, wagging my finger at him.

"Yes ma'am." Jake smiled faintly at me and then hugged me to him, "Baby, be careful."

His tone said he was very, very serious. He was worried about me, I knew, 'specially since I have a class with Rose afta lunch.

"You too, boo."

"I'mma have Jamal pull you out if anythin' goes down. Kay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Baby, I'll be fine. You be careful too."

"I will."

Jake let me go finally and walked away to his class, and I saw Spud join him further down the hall. I could feel my anger get stronger and stronger as I walked to class.

What nerve did that bitch have, smilin' in our face when she wanted Jakey dead? Why was she even pretendin'? Why was she actin' like she was our friend? Like she was MY friend? She was the first female friend I ever had, ya know?

I wanted to punch her smooth in the face, no lie.

I walked into class and Rose was already there with Natty, waving at me like she meant it. I glared back and went over to sit in my chair between them, turning to Natty first.

"Natty, tell the teach me and Rose went to do sumthin' for the office." I got up and gave Rose a look. She followed me, with a confused look, not sayin' anythin', but comin' anyway. I took her up to the roof, and as soon as the door shut behind her, I began my Q and A.

"Why the HELL are you pretendin' to be my friend, bitch?!"

Rose looked utterly confused, but I knew she was fakin' it, "What're you talking about Trixie? Why would I need to pretend to be your friend?"

"You tell me! Why the hell did you lie to us? That ain't cool, Rose! Damn it. I can't believe I actually thought you were our friend!"

"Trix, what're you talking about? I'm not pretending!"

I took a step closer, shovin' my finger in her face, "Then why the hell were you talkin' to Lloyd about killin' Jake? What were you doin' at the football practice field with him?! Don't lie, damn it!"

Rose looked ready to cry as I accused her, shakin' her head with tears in her eyes, "I wasn't there! I don't know what you're talking about, Trix! I was at lunch with Spud and Natty!"

I watched her eyes, and then I saw a tear slide down.

Shit.

She wasn't lying. Rose was serious beyond belief. That wasn't her.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something, Natty burst through the door, lookin' widely between the two of us.

"What happened? I heard yelling and rushed up here."

Rose turned to her almost immediately, "Tell her, Natty! Tell her I was at lunch with you and Spud!"

"Trix, Rose was at lunch with me and Spud. Now what's going on?"

I stared at Rose then and walked towards her. I stop almost nose length away from her and stared hard into her eyes.

She wasn't lying.

"Damn, Rose...But I saw you...You were there. Talkin' with him...It was you." I had stepped back by now, shaking my head in disbelief. That was Rose. I saw her and heard her voice. What was going on?

"Trix, I was at lunch, I promise you."

"But..."

Man, what the HELL IS GOING ON?!

"Trixie! Shit, duck!"

"What?"

I barely dodged a fireball flying towards my head. Now a dragon was after me?

"Hey, get over here, damn it!" The dragon was a tan color, and he was flying directly towards me. He had a killing look on his face and it struck me who it was.

"Shit! That's Numintel!" I picked up a brick and chunked it at him, dodging another blast of flames.

Why the hell was I fighting a dragon? Shit...

"NATTY, GO GET JAKE! GOOO!" Rose cried, and she yanked out a black dragon necklace from her pocket. She murmured some words, and soon her Huntress outfit began to blaze a trail on her body.

"Trix, I'll protect you!" Rose yanked out a golden dagger and rolled in front of me, putting her arms up in a block in front of her. "That's what true friends do!" She gave me a smile and I shook my head, chunking another brick at Lloyd.

HE WAS A DAMN DRAGON!

"Rose! Don't you dare! Get out of here now!" I tried to push Rose away towards the door, but she refused to move.

"Jake's not here yet."

"Rose, he's a trained killer!"

"I don't care. You're my friend, Trix. I'm gonna clear my name and I'm gonna help you, ok? Get over it." She reached into her boot and got another dagger out, tossing it to me. "Let's work together, Trix."

"Rose? What're you doing? Why are you protecting her?" The dragon yelled at us, as he spit fire.

"Shit, Trix!" I rolled out of the way again and then Rose screamed.

"Damn, Rose!" She had been burned. Real bad. I fell to my knees beside her, examining the burn and trying not to cry.

"Owwwiiieeee. It hurts..."

"Rose. Gurl, you so crazy." I laughed in spite of the situation, but I knew something was coming soon. I could feel the heat of the fire coming towards my back and I closed my eyes to wait for the pain...

It never came.

"Trixie, get outta here!" Jake's voice was dangerously angry, and he went flying into the sky; he was a blur of red and green.

"Jake!"

The red streak tackled the tan streak and they both collided into a wall across the street, which I ran to the edge of the school roof to see.

"Trix, leave!"

Jake gritted out, dodging a barrage of fire balls from Lloyd. Jake turned around in mid-air and the two locked into a power struggle with their arms.

"I'm not leaving you!"

Jake growled, and spit fire from his mouth, forcing Lloyd back before he punched him. The tan dragon fought back, baring his fangs and then-

"JAKE! Damn it Lloyd, you bastard!" I threw another brick as the two flew by, Jake struggling to get Lloyd's teeth out of him. However, it didn't help.

Actually, it almost hit Jake.

"TRIX, STOP HELPING!" Jake cried, barely missing the brick. He flew low against a building, grounding Lloyd into a wall and then he made a U-turn in the air, flying a direct path at Lloyd like a missile.

Lloyd barely dodged and then flew away, high, high up into the air. I watched as he vanished from sight and suddenly I heard wings behind me.

I screamed.

"Trixie! Damn it let her go!"

Lloyd scooped me and Rose up like we were little pieces of fruit, and Jake wouldn't hurt him because he had us in his grasp.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I heard him curse as he became even more of a blur, flying towards us as quick as he could.

I glared up at the dragon, who had a hold of me and stabbed him in the arm that was holding onto Rose. He gave a loud cry and dropped her as my dagger fell to the ground, sending her fallin' towards the sidewalk.

"JAKE, GET ROSE! CATCH HER JAKE!"

I didn't even see if Jake actually caught her, because since the free weight was gone, Lloyd flew off like a rocket, with me barely holdin' on.

"Trixie! Trixie!" Jake's voice was frantic, so I didn't know if that was because of me or if he had caught Rose. I hoped it was tha last one.

"JJJJAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEE!"

All I could do was yell out at Jake as Lloyd flew away with me in his other arm. He let me go and I screamed again as I began to fall, but he caught me with his tail.

Shit.

I'm so screwed.

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

10. Chapter 10

A/n: Man, I am LOVING the feedback I'm getting for this. You guys are sooooo awesome! I'm thinking about making another Jake/Trixie since there aren't ANY! Cries I think, with my fic including, there are like...3. And that's just ridiculous. There is no way THAT many people have a problem with Jake and Trixie fics. Meh anyways thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you guys like this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

It was so damn cold.

Like I was in some kinna "Let's-freeze-Trixie's-ass-off" icebox. I shivered as I came to in tha darkness, feelin' my hands meet the cold floor. My bottom lip was swoll and I cussed out loud, grimacin' at how dry mah mouf was.

Damn it all to hell. How do I get in these spots?

"So the bitch is awake?"

"Who you callin' a bitch?" I croaked out, sittin' up and forcin' mah eyes open more. In the dim light I saw Lloyd and someone else beside him...It was a girl, but that was all I could tell.

"Rose, don't talk to her. She knows who we are now!" Lloyd was leaning against the cage, puttin' his face between the bars like a dumb ass. I gave a loud growl, and swiped at his face wit' my nails.

If I was gonna be in a cage, I was gunna do some damage, best believe.

"Calm the hell down, Trixie. You aren't gonna get outta there." The girl stepped closa to the cage and I glared even harder as Rose's face came to view.

"You betrayin' bitch, you lied to my damn face! Oh, just you wait till I get outta here-!"

"Shut up. You won't get out of here. We already sent a notice to your lil' boyfriend. He's on his way to get you now; I just hope he's not stupid enough to bring other people with him."

"You betta not do a damn thing to my Jakey, if you do I'll-!" As I started yellin' a gas began to seep in the cage and I found myself gettin' sleepy.

The last thing I heard was, "Just sleep until he gets here, damn it."

**Jake's POV**

I was skippin' skool and I didn't give a damn. My mom shook her head as I continued to pace our LV Room, cussin' softly each time I thought of an idea. NaTasha had ran to me with a letter in her hand as Lloyd flew of wit mah gurl and Rose was crying her eyes out at not bein' able to do anything for Trixie.

I had almost been mad at her, but she, NaTasha, Spud and me left skool and came to my house to figure out what to do. Giselle was angry; real real angry and I had to send her up to my sister's room to keep her from biting Rose.

"So tell your Grandfather what happened, Jacob." My mom said, watchin' me pace. I nodded as Gramps walked in the room and sat on the couch beside Mom, retelling the whole thing with help from NaTasha.

"It seems like they're trying to resurrect someone...I do not know who, I'd have to research those methods of revival. But if they need Dragon's blood and a tail...It cannot be too many that resurrect with the life force of our kind." Gramps nodded thoughtfully, before standin' up, almost makin' his way out of the LV Room, before I stopped him.

"Gramps, what am I supposed to do until then?!"

"Well, grandson... you should wait." Grandpa said simply and was almost out of the LV Room when I stood up.

I followed him halfway out of the LV Room, mad that he just told me something so damn stupid. "Wait?! What the hell is waitin' gonna do?! What if Trix gets hurt? What if they kill her if I take too long?! I can't wait!" I was a mess and I knew it, but it was like Mom and Gramps didn't understand.

_'Trix and I just started bein' together. She just found out how I felt; I can't, no I won't wait anymore for us to be happy togetha. Damn it all to hell, I want her back and safe. Now.'_

"Jacob Luke Long, you watch your language, young man, right now or I'll-!" Mom started to say, but Gramps shook his head and she cut herself off, lookin' at him oddly.

"No, daughter. He is justified." Grandpa turned and looked at me, with a faint smile. I guess it made him happy that I was finally carin' about something? Hell, I don't know. "You will wait only a few more minutes. Then you and your friends can go save Trixie. If all else fails, I will send Foo to tell you the results."

I was speechless. Gramps was the best man in the world, dawg. Yall don't even know how happy I was. I hugged my Gramps tight before putting him back down on the ground and lettin' him walk upstairs, heading to a bookshelf in the study room.

"Daddy? Daddy, where are you?"

I still wasn't used to her callin' me that, but I looked up as Giselle walked into the room. Her eyes were sad, but she held a letter in her hands and from what it looked like, it was my handwriting.

"What's it say, Jake?" Rose asked, as I slid the letter open, wondering how Giselle got it in the first place.

"_Dear me,_

_You DUMBASS! My wifey told you to beware of fake flowers and yet you're letting everything happen all over again. STUPID! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHA DAMN IT!_

_Jake_."

NaTasha looked really confused, before she turned to Rose. She gave her a look over before she shook her head and walked over to her backpack, "I'm in Botany. While you guys go, I'm looking over flowers. It ain't Rose, but I don't know any other girls with flower names...Spud-baby, I'll meet up with you when Foo gets there, ok?"

We all watched as Natty kissed Spud on the cheek, before she pushed him away from the couch and in my direction.

"Well, go then. You better be careful," my Mom said, as she got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I nodded and was on my way out the door with Spud and Rose, before I realized Giselle was following us.

"You can't-"

"Oh no, I'm coming. She's my Mommy." Giselle said, and she had a real firm look on her face. Seeing it reminded me of Trixie and I felt something in my heart twinge; I needed to get to her ASAP.

"She has a point," Spud commented, softly, while reading over the note we had gotten from Lloyd. Someone had thrown it at Tasha using some kinda ninja star thing, 'cept it was shaped weird.

"Where'd you get that letter from anyway?"

"You left it in Auntie's room so that I could find it later." Giselle said, and I shook my head, not even trying to understand that one. The whole time travel thing was just too much for me at the moment. Giselle giggled a bit as she followed us out the door and soon we were on our way.

"So what's going on in the magic world while you go do this?" Rose questioned, as I took to my dragon form and Giselle turned to her's. Spud clapped excitedly; he had only rode on my back once before.

"Who knows? Stuff always goes wrong over there. I asked the Canadian dragon to keep an eye on America while I was gone, and the Mexican dragon said he'd watch out for Texas and all the lower parts. So hopefully, if anything gets really bad while I'm gone, my sister and Gramps can handle it." I told them, eyeing Spud with a look that said "If you bounce on me, I'll kill you" and waited for him to get on.

"Are you sure I can-?" Rose was looking at Giselle like she was scared to get on her back or something.

"Just get on, Rose, before I decide to make you walk." Giselle didn't want Rose that close to her, but she would do anything if it got her to Trixie faster, I knew. In some ways, me and my daughter were alike, but Trix totally got herself a lil twin. G-Mama acts almost exactly like her.

"Ok, ok!" As Rose went to swing her other leg around Giselle, she took off like a rocket, leaving me and Spud to stare after her, before I got into the air behind her. It was amazing, watching my daughter fly for a second. Her purple scales glimmered red in the sunlight and I found myself wonderin' how in the hell she got such a pretty color. Shakin my head, I put my mind in the game.

I had to save my baby gurl.

"Trix, I'm coming for ya, ma!" I yelled into the air, and with a growl, I shot off behind my daughter, passing her in my rush to get to Trix.

**Trixie's POV**

"Get the hell up!"

I gasped loud as I was drenched in cold ass water.

"Fuck!" I yelled, wakin' up in two point five seconds flat. Those assholes, throwin' damn wata on me like that. "You bastards!"

"Hey, I know who my father is." Lloyd said, puttin' his face through the bars again.

"Yeah, but from what Jamal said ya Ma's a hoe!" I glared at Lloyd, knowin' I had hit a nerve. "Awww, he has insecurities about his hoe Momma. You po baby."

"Shut the hell up. I know who my mom is!"

"I bet you do. Do you know how many men she's slept with too? Since she's a hoe, I'm sure you do."

"Shut up, I said!"

"Nah-uh, dawg. Don't be mad at me cause ya Moms is a hoe. I ain't got no control ova her; if she get on her knees it's her own-!" His hands came through the bars and around my neck in an instant. I knew I had gone too far, but damn, that shit was funny to see his face. He was absolutely livid.

"SHUT UP!" He said, givin' me a hard shake before he pulled me up against the bars. I turned my head so he didn't jam my nose into them, but then he began to push me up against the bars and pull me away, so that I was slammin' the side of my face into them.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I yelled, feeling the bars scratch into my face. I could feel skin rippin' away as the old ass, rusty bars met mah face, and finally, I put mah own hands through tha bars, pushin' against Lloyd as he pulled me away. It was enough to shove him away and I moved to the very center of the cage, out of arms reach.

"Heh, you ain't talkin' shit no more, are ya, lil Miss Trixie?"

"Shut up, bastard. Go to hell wit gasoline draws on, bitch." I said, pullin' my knees to me and curlin' up into a lil ball at the center of the cage. I ignored Lloyd as he began to rant on and on bout somethin' or anotha and just closed my eyes, thinkin' about Jake.

**Jake's POV**

They were at the wharf on some kinda old ship. It was ancient lookin', but completely metal and I wondered whose boat it actually was. I wanted to scream out somethin' as I got closer and closer, but no one was there. When we landed on the pier next to, I changed back into my human self, waitin' until Giselle did the same before walkin' forward.

"They must want us to go inside," Rose said, quietly. She looked around at us and then began walkin' down the pier, with me followin' behind her.

"If he wants us inside, then damn it, we're goin in." I cracked my knuckles and took off at run towards the ramp leadin' up into the ship. Everyone followed behind me, and I tried to keep my eyes out for anythin' weird. I didn't want to lead anyone into a trap.

**Trixie's POV**

Damn it.

Jakey-boi was here, but Lloyd and that otha Rose was waitin' on 'em. I knew he was there, cause that feelin' I always get when he's near...He was close to me, but fa once I didn't know if I wanted him there or not.

"...Jacob Luke Long, don't you get yaself killed..." I murmured unda my breath before I stood up in my cage. I had to help Jakey get in witout them noticin'

"What'd she just say? What the hell are you doing?" Lloyd asked, watchin' me. With a smirk at him, I began to use my shoulder to ram up against the side of my cage. With a grunt from me, the cage moved a lil to the left and I knew that its age was helpin' me.

"Stop that! What the hell?!"

I looked at him and kept rammin' my shoulder to the side of the cage, ignorin' the pain it brought. The cage tipped a lil bit, but not much. I swore it went about an inch off the ground before it knocked back down.

"Calm the hell down! Rose, stop her!" Lloyd said, pointin' at my cage. He wasn't doing anythin' but typin' crazy on some computer. I had no clue what he was doin' but I knew that if I didn't get him away from there, we would have lots more problems.

"Heh. She's a smart lap dog, that's for damn sure." Tha fake Rose would prolly be a cool person, if she wasn't so damn evil. She just watched me wit an amused look on her face. I kept on slammin' into the side of the cage, and this time it was doin' more than just shakin'. The damn thing was leanin' more and more to the side wit each hit, so I knew I was doin' good.

"Damn it, if you won't stop her, then I-!"

"Don't touch her, asshole!"

I sighed and stopped rockin' the cage. Jakey had got in all on his own, and no one had seen him. Rose stood behind him and I stared...Them chicks looked JUST alike!

"What the-?" Rose and Jake started to say when the fake Rose started laughing.

"Are you surprised?" The fake Rose gave them bored looks and continued to walk around calmly, moving towards my cage.

"Jakey!" It killed me to see his face right then. I mean, I would've loved to see him any otha time, but rite now...Damn it, right now it was horrible. Our eyes caught and a soft smile crossed his face, surprisin' the hell outta me.

"Jake! We got news, yo!" NaTasha burst in behind Foo, holding onto a book and sliding to a halt beside Rose.

"There is a Sunflower...and guess what the name of it is?" NaTasha glared at the fake Rose, who's smirk grew wider and wider.

I looked at the smirk and watched as black and purple began to take over blonde. I glared and spat out the name of the girl I barely knew, "Fuckin' Beauty."

Beauty laughed her ass off in this weird tone, and even Lloyd was staring at her, leaving us all slightly worried.

Holy hell...

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"So now that everyone knows who I am, I guess I should tell you why I'm here, right?" Beauty's eyes were dark, darker than the black eyeliner she wore. She walked around my cage, runnin her fingers along the bars as we watched her.

"I personally don't give a flyin fuck." I spat, glarin harshly at her. Beauty laughed again, and smirked at me, stoppin to run a finger down a bar.

"Awwwww. I thought you wanted to know." Her pout was bothersome, and I wanted to slap the bitch in her face.

"Let her out." Jake said, his voice low and dangerous. I always worry when he's like that.

Beauty stopped, and then shrugged, pressin a button near the wall. My cage popped open, and I walked out, surprised. As soon as I was free, Jake's eyes met mine, and I nearly cried.

He had been afraid and worried.

He had been hella worried.

I bent my head down and tried to force back tears as I ran to Jake. I was in his arms in an instant, huggin him tight and he hugged me back, rubbin my back slowly.

"It's awrite, ma." I was ballin like a big ole baby before I knew it, but I did it silently. Jake was still holdin' me as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Damn." I heard Lloyd say. It wasn't an angry "damn" neither. It was like a "wow" damn.

I bet I'll find that funny later.

Anyways, Beauty was watchin us as the group clumped together on one side of the room. She was at the computer while Jake and I stood there, and we didn't know what she was doin'. Finally she stood up, with some kinda switch in her hand.

"Now that everyone's back together and all that good shit, let's get this party started." She pressed the button and the boat lurched forward.

Holy hell, we were movin?!

"What the hell?" I heard Jake yell, and he grabbed me tighter. Giselle was behind him, holdin to the back of Jake's shirt as the boat began to move, and Beauty was grinnin the whole time.

"I said the party was starting, didn't I?" Smoke began to fill the room, and I could hear that wench's laugh echo around the room, "If you come out on deck I'm sure you'll see what I mean."

"Damn it!" Jake's curse was loud, but he didn't leave the room yet. He let me go to run ova to Lloyd and slammed him into the computer by his colla. "What's goin on?! You betta start talkin, Numintel!"

"I don't know! You askin the wrong guy! I thought she was Rose!"

"Like I would spend my time plotting with you!"

Lloyd looked hurt by that, and I found myself wonderin what the hell was goin on in his head. Wasn't he bad?

"Well? What's she doin?!"

"I don't know! Damn it, Long, if I knew, I would be stopping her by now!" Lloyd glared at Jake, and with a growl and a shove, Jake left him slammed into the computer console.

"Well then damn!"

"Let's go up!" Giselle yelled over all of us and since she sounded like the only voice of freakin' reason in that piece, we all followed her out the door and up to the ship's deck.

"IS THAT A PORTAL?! WHAT. THE. HELL?!"

Sometimes that's the only thing that fits.

In front of us was a huge vertical hole that appeared to be swallowing up the sky. Inside of the hole was a black expanse of nothin and stars.

"So you finally came up! Aren't you guys happy to see our destination? We'll be there shortly so just sit and ride, haha!"

Where was she takin us?

We were gettin closer and closer to the hole, and soon the front of the ship was inside it.

"What do we do?!" NaTasha cried, and I looked at her totally clueless myself.

"Go inside, duh!" Foo-dawg was not playin either. He took off and we all ran behind him. Soon we were back in the room with the cage, but I stayed far away from it. There was no way I was gettin caught in that again.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Giselle asked, as we all sat near the wall quietly.

"I don't know, honey."

I didn't know either.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"We're stopping." Rose whispered out, stretching her legs.

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered, standing up too. Jake and Lloyd were leaned up against opposite walls, glarin at each other every five seconds. But when they realized we had stopped, they moved from the wall, ignorin each other again.

"I wonder if she took us to another time or something?" Spud asked, and I just looked at him. What kinda question was that? She couldn't do that, could she?

The boat jerked again and we had come to a stop completely. I glanced at everyone before rushin out from inside the ship, headin back to the deck.

"...Where are we?" Rose asked, and I found myself thinkin the same thing.

Everythin was gorgeous. We were in a forest with huge trees and grass and flowers and lots of other nice shit.

Heh, something else to laugh at later.

"Woooowwwwww..." Was all I could say, really. It was like we had stepped into a picture book.

There was rustling and loud noise from our left as we all stood near the ship's edge. I turned and out rushed a red dragon, with a beautiful dark skinned woman on its back. The dragon was a bit bigger than Jake already was and definitely more powerful.

The woman had long black hair, and wore a white and purple dress that hung to her curves. She had a fat, round belly too, which made her prettier. I found Jake's eyes staring at them as they got closer, and then they flew over past us.

It was only two seconds before they came back, and the woman jumped off of the dragon's back, onto the ship's deck. We were all starin by now, and I couldn't keep myself from thinkin how familiar she looked.

"Baby, don't jump off like that!" The dragon cried, and I swore he sounded like a more mature Jakey.

The woman ignored him and walked up to me, pushing my forehead with an annoyed look: "Damn it, I tol ya ass to pay the hell attention! Jakey-baby, was I this stupid when we got togetha?"

The red dragon laughed, and landed behind Jake, hitting him upset his head, "The hell if I know. But shit, was I this dumb myself? Jake, fool, I TOLD you to pay attention, and now you're stuck in my time with me. YOU STUPID ASS!"

I looked between the two, and the black lady looked at me as if I was stupid, "Duh, Trixie. I'm you. The grown up you. Say hi to yourself at 25. Well, yourself plus baby, but hell you know what I mean."

The dragon laughed loudly again, making us all look at him, "Trix, stop cussing with my son in there. You already corrupted my baby girl."

Giselle, who had been standing next to Jake, had tears in her eyes, as the dragon turned to her with a smile. The older Jake turned back into human form in a burst of flames and by the time his change was over, Giselle was in his arms, hugging him tightly. She was crying loudly now, as little girls usually do.

"Daddy!" She said, ova and ova again. The older Jake laughed and hugged her back, lifting Giselle up into the air, before huggin her to him.

"She's such a suck-up. See how she ran to him first? She don't even love me." I watched my older self smile, and hide a laugh behind her hand as Giselle ran to her and hugged her carefully. Then she patted her stomach, whisperin to the baby I knew was inside.

"Hi baby brother...I missed you." Giselle put her head against the round belly and I watched for a few minutes before shit started swimmin again.

Then I passed the hell out.

**Jake's POV**

"Not again." Me and my future self said at the same time. We sighed togetha too, as I ran ova to Trix and caught her. Why the hell that girl faints all the time is beyond me.

"Will she do that when she's her age?" I asked, motionin toward 25-year-old Trix. I lifted Trix up and Spud, who was closest to me, helped me get her on my back.

"Naw, she'll stop round 18." The older me said, and I laughed at him.

My future family sure was pretty happy.

"Well that's great."

"I know, right?"

"Ok, am I the ONLY one that thinks this is A BIT weird?!" Apparently Natasha couldn't hold it in anymore. I shrugged and waited on someone else to answer.

I was used to stuff like this.

"Well, a little? I don't know dealin with the magic world, you realize pretty much nothing is impossible." Rose said, shruggin herself.

"So where's Beauty?" Lloyd asked, and I glared at him as soon as he opened his mouth. I had forgot his ass was there till he spoke and reminded me.

That bastard.

"Hey, yo Jake, stop lookin like that. Yall will actually get along lot better later." Jake said, and I just looked at him.

Was he fareal?

"Me and Numintel? Hell naw." I said, frownin up. My future self just looked at me, shakin his head with another laugh.

"Beauty's long gone by now, suga. Yall effed up so she's back here with her damn mama. See Beauty is the child of the one we're tryna stop. And if you'd had stopped her like we told you too, none of this woulda happened. Didn't I tell you to beware of fake flowers?! Damn, yall shoulda looked shit up like Tasha did. Now we gotta deal with her AND her momma, and since they brought you here now, we gotta keep you safe too." The older Trixie was runnin her hand along her stomach as she spoke and I felt the urge to touch it too. Prolly cause it was Trixie? I dunno.

"What for?"

"Cause they're tryna resurrect the numero uno dragon slayer to kill my hubby."

"What?!"

"That's what I wanted to tell you," Foo said, turnin to me with a grim look. "They need your scales and blood to bring back the very first Hunter."

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

12. Chapter 12

A/n: HEY EVERYONE!! waves I'm BACCCCKKKK!! I think I'm estimating...about two or three more chappies. Then this bad boy is OVER!

But I'll be back with more, promise! In the meantime, check out **Pink**, my Am Drag Valentine's Day fic and **I'm A G**, which is Jake/Trixie in college! They're both one-shots, so they're short, but I still like 'em.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, READ, OR EVEN OPENED THIS FIC! Yall are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own! Sorry! If I did, there would be Jake/Trixie-ness in every episode!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Jake's POV**

"Ok, so New York is...where?" I asked, while I carried Trixie inside of Jake and Trixie's (gosh, that's so odd) house. It was pretty nice; two stories with a hot tub on the roof, as well as damn near anything and everything I could think of. Plus it wasn't small and cramped like those houses in New York.

"Now Jakey, you know that we're in the Magical Realm." Trixie scolded, pointin towards what I assumed was a guest bedroom. I nodded and waited until she opened the door to walk through, placin Trixie down on the bed.

"Oh right." I watched Trixie's peaceful face as she breathed in and out slowly. Damn, the girl was a fainter, no doubt.

"Jakey-boy, come on. I'll, I mean, Trixie, will be fine." The older Trixie smiled at me, and led me back downstairs where my older self was in the kitchen, makin breakfast for all of us.

"Is it that early?"

"Once again, Jakey, you ignore what's in ya face. Look at the clock!" Trixie cried, rollin her eyes and walkin over to a chair besides Natalie. I watched as she slowly eased herself into it, bein careful for her baby. "Damn, Jakey-baby, how come I neva realized you had an attention to detail problem?"

"Trix, he's young!" Jake flipped a pancake in the air, before smirkin as it landed back in the skillet.  
"Give myself some slack."

"That just sounds so weird..." Natalie said, watchin Jake make the pancakes.

"Giselle! Come make the table for me! I'm kinda stuck here for a bit..." Trixie laughed at herself, and we all smiled with her, while Giselle went around makin the table. She hummed loudly and Trixie hummed along with her, smilin.

"So while our human radios provide us with background music, can you go check on Trix, Jake? She should be up soon if she's anything like my wifey here." Jake winked at Trixie and kissed her on her cheek, and it made me miss my Trixie.

I got up from the table quick, hopin she was up.

"I got ya grub ready when ya get back."

I nodded and took off up the stairs, skippin 'em two at a time.

**Trixie's POV**

The bed I was in was way too comfy to be my own damn bed. Grams said the tougher the mat, the better the back, but I had snuck in memory foam afta Momma had asked me what I wanted for my 11th b-day.

Ya neva look a gift horse in the mouth, I always say.

Newayz, I was in this soft, comfy bed that wasn't mine, and the first thing on my mind (after the bed) was Jakey. Where the hell was he?

I opened my eyes to a dimly lit room, cause the curtains were closed, but the sun was still shinin through. I could see ok, but I DIDN'T see Jakey, so I was close to worryin'. Where was I?

I sat up in the bed, and saw the door knob twistin. In an instant, I dropped back down on the bed, pullin the covers over my head. Maybe whoeva it was would think I was still sleep.

"You made too much noise, Trix. Quit actin like you sleep when I know you ain't." Jakey plopped down on the edge of the bed beside me and pulled the covers off my head, smilin down at me.

"Baby, where we at?" I sat up and leaned against Jakey-boi, lettin him put his arms around me.

"Jake and Trixie's house. Well, I guess I could say our house? Damn I'm gettin confused." Jake laughed at himself, pullin me closer and layin down on the bed with me. I moved ova so he wouldn't fall off and watched his face, wonderin why his dark eyes looked so damn happy.

We were in the future, for goodness sake! What the hell was he so damn happy about? "What're you so happy for, Jakey?"

"Cause you're up."

That was it?

Well, damn...

I felt my eyes tearin up and blinked 'em away, kissin Jakey's forehead, "You're so weird, Jakey. Don't be sayin shit that throws me all off, damn."

"But Ma, it's true. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

I pinched his cheek, gigglin at his pout and then leaned back on the bed, lookin up at the ceilin, "So what's goin on in 'our' house?"

"Well Jake's makin breakfast, Trixie's stuck in the chair, so she's watchin, and G-Mama's making the table. Numintel, Rose, Spud, and Tasha sittin in the kitchen too."

"All of them fit in there?"

"Trix, the kitchen is huge." Jakey reached out and pulled me to him till my back was on his chest, burrin his face in the nape of my neck. "You need to stop faintin, damn it."

"Why?"

"Cause baby..." his voice was muffled, but I heard his words cause his lips were movin against my neck. "I was worried..." He pressed a kiss into my neck and I shivered.

He wanted me to faint again, I swear.

"Well then...can I learn now?"

That was a total mood breaker. Jakey tensed up slightly, tightenin his grip on me. He breathed out onto my neck slowly, and I swear Jake felt my body shake.

Damn, he need to stop doin this shit to me!

I swore I was gettin light headed after that.

"Trixie..." He started and then tugged on my body to make me turn and face him, "I don't want you to."

"But-!"

"But, you're gonna have to. We need someone to protect Trix with the baby, and I'm sure Tasha and Spud will need protection too. When we get downstairs, we can ask Trixie to teach you." Jake sighed and I tried not to scream in happiness. I was gonna be useful!

"It'll be hard, I'm sure. And I can't help you cause I don't know jack bout singin spells." Jake continued and I nodded.

Hellz yeah!

Score 1 for ya girl Trixie!

"Baby, you hungry?" Apparently, Jake wasn't as happy bout it as I was. There was a slight frown on his face as he sat up.

So I tackled him, ha!

I surely did, and his dark eyes got all wide when I did it, before he smiled wide and held me as I laid on top of him, "Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Nope. This is." I leaned down and kissed Jake full on his mouf. He wasn't gonna be upset ova my choice, damn it.

When I had stolen all his breath, I tried to pull away, but Jake wouldn't have it. As I pulled away for air, he rolled us ova, puttin him on top of me, and kissed me all ova again.

And this kiss was different...It was really doin bad things to me, I could feel it.

When I pulled away for breath a second time, I slowly edged away from Jakey. He laughed, "Oh? Was that too much for you to handle? I'm sorry."

"Shut ya crazy ass up. That wasn't too much. I'm just more hungry than I am anything else. So can we go eat now?"

Jakey-boi smirked at me and got up, helpin me off of the bed once he was off himself, "Yeah, let's go eat."

**Downstairs**

"Took ya long enough! Better get it for it gets cold!"

"Baby, don't tease them. You know ya food ain't gone get cold; yall don't listen to him," Trixie said, hittin Jake on the arm as he handed me my food. I looked at the chocolate chip pancakes with love, and my Jakey laughed at me.

"You must've done this on purpose. Trixie, your favorite food is?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Both of us said, at the same time. We smiled at each other and dug into our plates, not waitin for no one else.

I'll be damned if my pancakes get cold.

"So Trixie," I said between bites, "Can you teach me how to sing spells?"

"Hell no." The older Jake surprised us all, cause his answer was dead serious. The older me just rolled her eyes, ignorin Jakey.

"Yeah, I'll teach you."

"No, she won't."

"How else is she gonna learn? Giselle's not goin back with them. And you don't know how. When else can she learn, Jake Long?" The older Trixie was definitely gettin irritated, she was callin Jake by his first and last name.

I do that too, heh.

"She won't learn. I didn't want you to and I know her Jake doesn't want her to."

"And I'm tellin you, we don't care. Do you think, when we fight that bitch, she'll go easy on me cause I'm pregnant? This is YOUR son in my stomach, do you want him to get hurt cause I'm helpin with those two?" Trixie motioned her hand towards Tasha and Spud, and Giselle excused herself from the table. She picked up her plate and went into the LV room, prolly to watch TV.

"You're cussin in front of her again." Jake said quietly.

"You did it first. Don't tell me what I can and cannot do Jacob. I'm a grown ass woman."

"And you're my wifey, too. I don't want you to teach her, Trixie."

"I'm gonna teach her." Trixie gave Jake a very stern look, which he returned, and for about two minutes the two stared at each other, as if we weren't in the room.

Jake and I looked at each other and then at Tasha, Spud, Rose, and Lloyd. They all had stopped eatin and were watchin the two in anticipation.

Were they about to have an argument in front of us?

All of a sudden Trixie broke the gaze and started gigglin, "Baby, your son is tickling me! Make him stop."

Jake's eyes brightened a lot and he was at Trixie's side of the table in an instant, his hands all over her stomach, "Where is he this time?"

"Up here. I don't know why you always look for him at the bottom, he doesn't like sittin that low for some reason." Trixie moved Jake's hands to the top of her bugle and he grew deathly silent, waitin for the baby to move again.

We all just watched, and I almost felt like I was intrudin on something special. Is this how it would be when I got married?

"Baby boi, if you want your Mommy to teach Trixie how to sing spells you'll move for your Daddy," Trixie said, down to her stomach.

"Ooohh, that's dirty, Trix."

"Oh, but he's gonna move. Aren't you sweetie? Cause you love Mommy so much." And with that, Trixie began to giggle again, while Jake sat with his hands on her stomach, in utter fascination.

"He moved again. Haha! You're son says I'm teachin her. You won't deny him, will you Daddy?" Trixie gave her husband puppy eyes and I laughed.

Oh the things I was gonna do to my Jake when we got back. I shoulda been takin notes on this junk, I swear.

"Fine, fine. You can teach her. But no suicide spells, no instant killin spells and no, I repeat, no resurrection spells whatsoever." Trixie gave Jake a look as if she wouldn't dare do such a thing and he repeated himself, "I'm serious, Trixie, none whatsoever."

"Fine, fine." Trixie waved her husband off as if he had just told her about the grocery list or somethin.

Suicide spells? Who the hell would want that?

"D-Do you think I can learn?" Tasha asked, and I realized I had almost forgot she and Rose were there.

"Nah-uh, hun, you have no magic in you whatsoever, it appears. The you in this time does know LOTS of stuff though...I can't wait till you meet her."

"Hmmmm..." Spud looked curious about his Tasha in the future, but I knew he was wondering the same as me:

What about him and Lloyd?

"Numintel, you sir, have magic in your blood. Lots and lots of it. Besides being a powerful ass dragon, of course, comes from a family of mages. I'm sure you knew that already, but you're the only mix. Your brother, though, has nothing."

"Poor J-man," I said softly, and the look on Lloyd's face surprised me. Was he slightly sad about it?

Wow...

"And Spud. Heh, you'll just have to see yourself for yourself. Sometimes its hard for ME to believe its you, but then he'll say something and I'll be like, yup, that's him." Trixie told all of us, grinnin wide. Big Jake had already got back to his food as Trixie told everyone about themselves in the future.

I watch my Jakey watch him slightly, wonderin what the hell was goin on between the two of them. They were gunna have a talk afta this, I knew.

**Half an Hour Later**

"Alright then, let's go, Trixie. Get ya ass up!" Trixie yanked on my arm as she walked by the couch. I had been watchin TV wit G-Mama, really likin TV in the future.

"What?! Ow! Shit, cut that out! Quit yankin on me!" I cried, frownin at her as I got off the couch.

"Well technically, I'm yankin on me, dumb ass. Get the hell up." She said again.

"Damn, you cuss so much in front of G-Mama," I told Trixie and she rolled her eyes, as we walked out of the LV Room. We walked past what looked like a library where both Jakes were talkin with each otha seriously.

"You sound like him." Trixie shook her head and turned back around, headin towards the room the two Jakes were in. I followed her in, lookin at my Jake curiously.

What was goin on?

"Baby, we're headin out." Trixie said, while she leaned down and kissed her husband on the cheek. He nodded and I went over to my Jake to do the same, but he was lookin hard at the table. I kissed his cheek anyway, gettin his attention and he leaned his face against mine for a lil bit, puttin us cheek to cheek.

"You aren't drivin, are you?"

"No, Trix is."

My Jake moved away then, "You are?"

"Hell no, she's not. Trix, Baby, stop playin please."

"Oh right. She can't drive it...Wait, does that mean you're lettin me-?!"

"No. You're takin my car."

"Arrggghhh, damn it! I thought you would let me get back on my baby! Damn, you're such a mean hubby." Trixie pouted and both Jakes laughed at her, makin me laugh too.

"What are yall talkin bout?" My Jakey asked, and Trixie grinned at us, eager to answer.

"My baby is a purple custom made motorcycle. She's even got custom gas."

"Custom gas?" I asked, curious as hell now. I got a motorcycle?! WHOOO!!

"Did ya know Dragon's blood gets so hot that it lasts longer than regular gas?" Trixie asked us with a wink. She giggled at the horrified look I knew I had on my face.

"What the hell? Dragon's blood?!" Jakey was takin it worse than me.

"Hold on, Jake, hold on. It ain't as much as you think and you barely notice once you're old enough." Big Jake told us, but I was still flippin the fuck out. I mean, why would I take blood from Jakey to put in a damn CAR?!

It just wasn't worth it.

"Yeah, chill out yall. Its only a drop."

"Just a drop?" I was still curious, no doubt.

"Yep. Trixie will prick my finger with a spell and then we collect the drop, mix it with a canister of gas and fill her 'baby' up." Big Jake looked really amused by the looks on our faces, and I found myself smilin a lil too.

As long as it wasn't look a tube or nothin; Jakey hates needles.

"Anyways, we need to go. We have LOTS of work to do and not too much time to do it." Trixie said, kissin Big Jake again, before motionin for me to follow her. We walked out of the house with Trixie twirlin a set of keys on her finger and whistlin.

"Momma! Can I come?!" Giselle was yellin out of the window from the LV Room and Trixie nodded.

"Yeah, tell ya Daddy. AND LOCK THAT DAMN WINDOW!"

I nearly fell on my ass laughin at Trixie.

Man, am I really that damn crazy? Heh.

"Here's the deal. Me and Giselle will teach you the concept, but you have to come up with your own songs and meledys. We'll teach you basics, the bare minimum to get things done, but in order to do it better than others, the songs have to be complex, detailed and musically correct. Even the speed you sing in controls the spell."

"Damn."

"Damn is right. Your ass better overhaul too, damn it. I didn't get to learn this till I was freakin' 19 damn near 20."

"Seriously?"

"Duh! You think we're the same? We are but we aren't because this shit's happening. If you'd have never come here, then everything that happened to me would've happened to you. But because you came here, none of that stuff will happen now. Hmmm, I wonder if we'll all change too?"

"If you did, would you know?"

"Hmmm, I dunno. I mean, technically we are two different people with the same name, and even though I'm you and you're me, we aren't each other."

Trixie looked at me as she spoke and I looked back at her with a blank look on my face.

I didn't get any of that, fareal.

"What the hell?"

"Shit, you act like I understand what my ass just said. I don't even know, really."

"Sooo...you and me are the same Trixie. But after this trip, we won't be. And you may change, but you wouldn't know because EVERYTHIN will be rewritten." I was tryin right? Ya gotta give me that.

"Right. But not may change; I WILL change. Not that I'm scared or anythin, but heh, that means I get to see all the stupid shit you do with spells when you sing them on accident."

"Who came up with this singin spells thing anyway?"

"For you and me, its the Sirens." Trixie started up the car as Giselle hopped in, "Oh and bout that...Well, let's just say we're closer to Sirens than you thought we weren't."

Aww hell.

What's that supposed to mean?

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

13. Chapter 13

A/n: HIIIIIIIII!! How is everyone today? When was the last time I was here? Lol. Read it and weep Jake/Rose lovers!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Ok, so stand up straight...No, straighter, damn it!"

I groaned as Trixie yelled at me somemo'. I swear, I was an over-bearin biznatch when I got older, no freakin joke.

"Damn, can you not yell so much?"

"Are you cussin at me, lil girl? I'm YOU, damn it, shut the hell up! AND STAND UP STRAIGHTER! Shit, you're dumb!"

I groaned again and straightened more. Crazy ass future me.

"Alright, so I want you to take a deep breath and sing this note for as long as you can." Trixie sang a note, not too high, and then stopped so I could mimick her. I took a deep breath and sang it too, and when she stopped, I held the note.

I held the note as the water around me began to flow slowly upwards, as if something was sucking the water in my direction, it all began to gather in front of me, wiggling and writhing as if it was alive. Soon, I ran out of breath and all the water fell to a puddle at my feet.

And it scared me shitless, lemme tell ya.

"What. The. Fuck. WAS THAT?! The hell, man?!" I stared at my soaked shoes and glared at the puddle on the cavern floor, wondering why the heck that just happened.

"I TOLD you, Trixie. We're closer to the sirens than you thought. Member when you and Jakey-boi fought that one siren that made men cheat?"

"Well yeah, how could I forget that?" I asked her, cause I knew damn well she knew what had happened that night.

"You see, the reason why you weren't subjected to the song wasn't because you were a woman. It was because two things: one, the siren made that song ONLY for men, and two, we are..."

Trixie paused, thinking of a way to say what she wanted...

"Long ago, the sirens would to lure boatmen to their deaths. The lived only in the sea and they needed to live there, in order to thrive. But, as time changed, so did the sirens. They were able to find ways to live on land, to mix in with the humans they had so often sent to their deaths. Most of them continued to sing, takin up the occupation of singers, music teachers, song-writers, anythin where song would benefit them the most."

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked, hopin she would finish this damn story soon.

"Damn it! Listen! Shit. Our mother, who travels a lot, ever wonder why she decided to become an air stewardess of all things?"

"I dunno cause she likes being up in the air? Shit, she doesn't sing, I know that for sure."

"Mom is a siren. A very special one too. But she was banished and to get as far away from water and song, she took to the air. That's also why she travels so much, technically, she's not ALLOWED to be anywhere near the other kingdoms."

"What?"

"She was banished about 50 years ago. Our mom is REALLY old, but since she didn't start aging until after she was banished and her song was taken away from her, she looks about the age she says she is."

I bout fell out. Momma was a siren?!

"That's why she never stayed in one place..."

"Exactly. Which is another reason why she married ya Pops. Ever wonder why she would marry a man in the military?"

"Cause they move alot."

"Bingo. Damn, I catch on quick." Trixie rubbed her stomach and chuckled a bit, smiling at me, while I tried not to choke on the shit she had just told me.

"So what does that make me?"

"Well half a siren, of course. Which is why you, me, and our baby girl can sing spells. The little one in here prolly can too."

"Is there a name for that?"

"Uhhhh, yeah..."

"We're called syrans." (It's pronouced: "syr-ran") Giselle said, yawnin all big from where she was on the wall.

"Well G-mama is a syranian dragon, because she's half syran and half dragon. But you and me, we're full blooded syrans." Trixie told me, with a nod. I shook my head and tried to understand it all.

"So that's why I can sing spells?"

"Well duh. Any note we sing can control water, but since everything is made of water, we mix notes to make that water do a specific thing. Which is why we have killin spells. We can make a man choke on his own saliva, because the song's have gotten so complex."

"Damn."

"Damn is right. I'm still workin on that killin spell, but I gotta do it without anyone in the room."

"Will you teach it to me?"

"Hell naw! So you can accidentally kill a good person? No buddy, not me." Trixie held her hands up, as if to say she was washin her hands of the whole topic. "So anyways, you now can make water come up out of its holdins, now time to learn how to move it. Get ready to work ya ass off, lil girl."

**Five Hours Later**

"I can't stand anymore!" I cried, as Trixie sliced a small cut on my hands with her song. She sang so wonderfully, her voice fillin the whole cave as the water swirled around her in a strong barrier sharp enough to cut paper. While the barrier was up, she was attackin me with little rivulets of water, cuttin at my clothes and leavin me with lil cuts all over.

"Trixie, fight back!" She yelled, in mid-lyric, before going back to her haunting song. G-mama yelled somethin, tryna be heard ova Trixie and I felt a barrier of water come around me. G-mama stepped up beside me, goin into her dragon form and blasting a spray of fire at her mother. Trixie side-stepped the blast and her barrier fell down in an instant.

"Ma, she can't take all of this on her first day. She'll faint." G-mama said, as I fell down to my knees. My everything hurt.

"She needs to learn!"

"Mama, she's learned enough. Give her a break." G-mama glanced at me as she spoke and I nodded, tryna convince Trixie to let me go back to Jakey. I wanted him to help me feel better.

"Fine. We're goin back home. But Trixie, you betta learn how to stop the bleeding. Come up with your own song to fix that. No one will help you either. Not even Jake."

I nodded as I dragged myself up off the ground and tried not to cry. I was tired and hungry and bleeding.

What could be worse?

I found out as I tripped over a rock and landed face first on the hard ass ground.

I wanted to cry, damn it.

"Come on, Mama. You can do it." G-mama kneeled beside me, and I took a deep breath, grittin my teeth as I got up again to follow her and Trixie to the van. I nearly collapsed into the leather seat, as Trixie drove us back to the house, not even botherin to look at everythin around me. I didn't give a rat's ass at this point.

We got to the house pretty quick, cause I heard Trix mumble somethin bout me bleedin in her car. She didn't even hold the door open for me as I trudged up the steps to the front door.

"Yo, where's Trix?" I heard mah Jakey ask, and as I opened the door and nearly fell into his arms, I could feel him gettin pissed.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" He yelled, as G-mama ran passed him quick. She didn't wanna get stuck in the cross-fire. Hell, I didn't wanna get stuck in the cross-fire.

"I trained her, Jake. Calm the hell down." Trixie was already in the LV room as Jake stared at her, in shock mostly.

"You call this trainin? She can barely move! Jake, what the fuck did your wife do to my girl?"

"Man, Jake, calm down. Its part of the training." I heard older Jake say. I nodded weakly, and lifted mah head up to smile at mah Jakey.

His dark eyes were swimmin with anger and concern, but my smile helped a bit.

"Come on baby, I'm takin you upstairs. We're gonna take a shower, ok?" He told me, in a voice so soft, I wondered if he was afraid that talkin too loud would break me.

I nodded cause a shower sounded hella nice right now.

"Trixie, I can't believe you did this bull shit to yourself." Mah Jakey said, as we slowly walked up the stairs togetha. At the top of the staircase, Rose watched us with her mouth covered. I wondered how messy I actually looked.

"Jake, if I didn't, she wouldn't be able to help you later. Don't act like I don't know how she feels. I went through that shit just like she did. Shut the hell up and go help her shower."

Jake growled angrily and I swore he was going to go dragon on my future-self, but he jus helped me up the stairs, not sayin too much of nothing.

"Baby..." I started to say, but Jake ignored me as he pushed the bathroom door open, closin it softly behind us.

"Jake," I tried again, and this time he looked at me, but only to unbuton the top button on my shirt. I sighed as his black eyes stared at me, damn near attackin me with questions and anger.

What was he mad at me for?

"Jakey, what the hell-!"

"Trixie, why did you ask to be trained? Why the HELL did you let her do this shit to you?"

"Excuse me? Let her? Jake, it was a part of trainin, and seriously, how much fightin back could I have done? You tell me how the hell I fight a woman that's half a motha fuckin siren, and maybe, just maybe I coulda kicked her ass."

Jake froze on the second button on my shirt, "Say what?"

"You heard me." I glared, turnin my head away from his face. Jake reached out and grabbed my chin, turning me back towards him. He was still undoin my buttons, though, with one hand.

I shivered as his fingers swept across my chest.

"Trix, you're half a siren?" Jake was tryna get my eyes to meet his as he spoke to me, but I kept lookin away.

"Don't try to be nice afta you yelled at me like that, damn it."

"Aw, baby...I'm sorry, ok? I was just worried about you..." Jake undid another button, exposin my bra and chest to him. Shakin his head, he put his arms around me, and hugged me close. "Can you tell me please? What you found out?"

"My mother is a siren that was banished. She's an air stewardess because the water reminds her too much of home. And she's not allowed to be on the ground for too long." Jake was kissing all on the side of my neck as I spoke, and I wanted to push him off when I realized he was lickin me. Like really, really lickin me.

I froze, fareal.

"Uh, Jakey?"

"She said I couldn't heal you myself, so I'm speeding it up. Plus, you know you like it, ma."

I shook my head and tried to continue with what I had been tellin him, but there was no point. I was too far gone.

"Baby?"

"H-Huh?"

"Aw hell, lemme stop. Yo ass can't even think right, huh? Damn, didn't know I put it on you like that." Jake smirked and went back to undoin the buttons on my shirt, till they were completely undone. Then he turned the hot water on and turned his back. "Can you get in on your own ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." I slid my jeans and panties off, before hoppin in the shower quickly. Jakey was known to peek, like last time...

I shook my head and started to wash myself off.

"Jakey, why are you so protective of me?"

"Trix, I've always been that way towards you. Maybe Spud some too, but always you. Always."

"Why?"

"Shit, you expect me to know? I just know how I feel, Trix. Sorry, but I can't explain it."

"Do you think its cause I'm a siren? Maybe I sang a song when we were younger and didn't know it."

Jake sighed from his corner of the bathroom, "Gurl, shut the hell up. Are you tellin me you think I only like you cause of somethin from a long time ago? Ain't no way in hell a spell could last this long. And plus, wouldn't you're Mom have known if you had done somethin like that to me?"

"I don't know. She ain't neva there anyways, so how could she tell?"

"All magical beings know when other magic is used, ma. You know that."

"I know but-! Jake!"

Jake had stuck his head in the shower, lookin at only my face with the most serious eyes. Thankfully I had suds and bubbles all over my body so it covered me up for the most part.

"Trixie, I like you for you and I have even before we knew you were a-..uhhh..."

"Syran."

"Syran? What a weird name for yall. Anyway, I liked you before you were a syran and I'll still care about you jus as much, if not more, Ma."

"Aw, Jakey-boi, that'd be even sweeter if you weren't saying that to me while I was in tha shower." I smiled sweetly at him, and he moved his head out, grinnin back at me.

"Man, Trix, way to mess the moment up. And hurry ya ass, I'm gettin wayy too hot in here."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Jakey, get off! Gosh, ya ass is so fat!" I laughed as Jake laid across my stomach, careful not to put all his weight on me.

"Aw, baby, that hurts my self-esteem!"

"Dumb ass, its called self-esteem for a reason! It's how you feel about you, so why the hell does it matter what I say?"

"Man, shut up." Jake rolled off of me and pressed a kiss onto my mouth, smilin widely. I was feelin shitloads better since Jakey had helped speed up my healin, and although I was sore as HELL, I wasn't gonna faint any time soon.

"Hey you two! You decent?" Big Jake asked from the door and mah Jakey yelled out a 'yeah' before the door opened.

"Hey hey, yall. Guess what?"

"What's up?"

"G-mama wants to go see...her lil 'boyfriend', whom I would hate if he wasn't almost my nephew."

Jake froze, with his arms around me, "Nephew?!"

"Hold up, hold up. Lil sis ain't got with no one yet. Don't be scarin me like that, dawg...Naw, we're goin to Spud and Tasha house."

"FAREAL?!" I was up and off of the bed in an instant, tryna fix my hair and clothes quick.

"Baby! Baby, chill! Damn." Jake said watchin me try to fix my hair in the mirror. Big Jake just laughed and walked towards the door.

"Be ready in five, yall."

"Awrite!" Mah Jakey yelled after him.

"Baby, we're about to see Spud and Tasha in the future! And they have a baby boi? And he tryna be with G-mama? Mannnnn." I said, excited as I dunno what. I hoped that Tasha and Spud in the future liked me, but there wasn't no tellin.

I was still excited, though. I wonder if they got a cute lil boi?

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

Chapter 14

A/n: We're getting closer and closer to the end everyone! I already have an idea for two other stories and I'd love for you guys to help me pick one to write about! Maybe I'll write about both? Anyway, here's the summary for them both:

**Till Death Do Us Part**: It's the summer of junior year and Jake just broke up with Rose. Feeling down and out, Jake goes to Trixie in utter sorrow, only to realize who he truly loves. But before he can tell Trixie, she has to go to a drill team camp...Only her bus crashes on the way there! Everyone in the wreck is either dead or severely injured, but why are Trixie and three other girls missing? Are they really dead? Told from Jake's POV, mostly.

**Love Is Blind**: Or at least Jake Long is. After a battle with the Huntsclan, Jake loses the ability to see in his human form. It's about eight years since his accident and Jake has found his calling as a pianist, living away from his parents in upscale New York City. But who's this lovely singer that lives one floor above him? Trixie, of course. Can Jake convince her to sing his masterpiece? Alternate universe because Trixie and Jake don't know each other.

So what do you guys think? It'd be great to hear everyone's opinion on my story ideas! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own!

The lush jungle surrounded us and the road as Big Jake and I sped past the car. I guess I shoulda been specific cause really it wasn't a car. Actually, Big Jake had one of them big whips: somethin that looked like a future kinda Yukon Denali. Like I said, Big Jakey-boi was pushin a big ass whip.

But right now, I was riding wit him on Trixie's "baby" - her motorcycle that was insanely fast. I could undastand Trixie's love for her toy, though, no joke. Our purple and black speed demon rode so smooth and so quickly; I could feel all my blood thumpin in my veins as we leaned to hug every corner and turn on the road.

"Trix, you ok, ma?" Big Jake yelled to me ova the wind. I leaned closa into his back and nodded, cause I don't think I woulda been able to talk too well. It was freakin amazin bein on the back of this damn thing and I couldn't WAIT til Trix taught me to ride on my own.

It seemed easy enough, newayz.

Trixie honked her horn as she sped past us with my Jakey, Rose, Spud, Tasha and G-mama in the car. Jake laughed a bit and waved slightly at her, not takin his eyes off the road.

Damn right, he betta not. I ain't tryna be the dead hoe smushed on the road, ya feel me?

I began to look around for the otha cars that would be there to crush me, but realized that we were the only ones on the road. Earlier, I had just thought that Jake's house was jus that damn big. Guess I was wrong. Leanin as close as I could to Big Jake's ear, I yelled, "Jake! Where the hell is everyone else?"

"I'll tell you more when we get to Spud's. We have to hurry." He said back to me, without turnin around. I felt his eyes look at me from the mirror, but he didn't say nothin else.

Trixie honked again; this time she held the horn for about half a minute. What the hell? Big Jake sped up, goin way over 100. I grabbed onto him tighter, cause I didn't wanna fall off, but by now I was almost scared. Why were we goin so damn fast?

A loud high pitched giggle was my answer.

"The hell?!" What looked like lil imps were flying behind us, giggling and pointin at us. They couldn't keep up cause we were goin way too fast, but they tried. One even managed to grab the back of my braid, which made me scream.

A glob of water slammed into the imp as he tugged on my hair harder and he lost momentum, skiddin as he landed on the ground. Big Jake swereved away from him and went even faster. I knew we was pullin bout 120 by now.

"Whoa, you got it that quick? Good job, lil Trix!" Big Jakey gave me a thumbs up, while I watched behind us. The gray imp that had been tuggin on my hair was twitchin on the ground as we sped away. I turned back around and buried my face in Big Jake's back.

This shit is effin crazy.

**Ten Minutes Later**

We came around this big ass hill to find a ridiculously large metal fortress. I mean, tha damn place was huge. The gate was all metal, with poles at the top. I could tell it would shock anyone that touched it.

Was this really Tasha and Spud's house?

On the otha side of the gate was a four story house, damn near mansion, and there wasn't no telling how far back it went. It had a big white flag with a potato attached to the highest point and it looked damn nearly medieval. The house itself was stone.

"Daaaaaaaauuuuummmmnnnn." I said, loudly. Big Jake laughed at me and we kept on our way. We got real close to the gate and Jakey wasn't slowin down. It showed no signs of openin neither.

"OH SHI-!"

"Trix! It's about to open damn!"

As Big Jake spoke the gate flung open like it was a small door, and we all got inside, where the gate closed just as quick. I blinked as Jake screeched to a halt, where a big ass group of people were gathered in front of us. There were about 50 or so in the crowd, a mix of humans and mythical creatures. Five people stood out the most though, and I nearly fainted at the sight of one.

At the front of the crowd, standing beside an older Spud and Tasha was a little boi. He looked about a year or more older than G-mama and he was cute. Insanely cute. He had caramel colored skin, black hair with one of those lil tail things, and the lightest spring green eyes I had ever seen in my life. I figured they came from Tasha's side of the family; she had very light brown eyes as it was.

I hopped off of the motorcycle, ignorin all the stares as I walked towards him. He was so damn cute! I heard the others pile out of Big Jake's truck, watchin me.

"You, darlin, are the cutest lil boi I have ever seen in my entire life. Gawd, you are cute!" I gushed, as I kneeled in front of the kid. The lil boi blushed and gave me a huge grin, while everyone around us chuckled to themselves.

"Oh, lil Aunt Trixie! You're so crazy. Just like Auntie now!" The kid laughed a lil more before he looked around me and saw Giselle. He gave a loud gasp, his startlin green eyes gettin huge, before he took off at a dead run. Feelin neglected and ignored, I stood up, only to feel my Jake put his arms around me.

"GISELLE!" Tasha's son yelled, and Giselle instantly frowned. The boy ran towards her and as soon as he got close enough she let out a loud, "humph!" and turned her back on him.

"G-Mama, I thought-?" I began to ask, but Jakey shook his head.

"Ya daughter learned some tricks from you, I think. Jus watch, ma." Jake said, turnin me so that I could see.

"Giselle...Awww, are you mad at me? Please don't be mad!" The lil boi was nearly pleadin wit G-mama and she just kept her back to him. I feel her smile, though.

"Humph!" She said again, and I tried not to laugh.

"Gisseeellleeee!! Hey! I'm talking to you!" He replied, and it was jus so damn cute! Kids, man, kids.

"So?"

"And I missed you! Why are you ignorin me?!" Spud's boi was damn near ready to cry at this point.

"...You missed me?" G-mama said, turnin slightly towards him.

"Yes! Of course! You were gone for so long, I didn't know if you'd be back!"

"Promise?"

"Uh-huh. I promise."

Sternly, with a very serious face, G-mama turned and held her pinky out. The boi grinned and they hooked pinkies, before Giselle suddenly hugged him. There were tears in her eyes, all childlike and shit. "I MISSED YOU TOO!!" Then she gave a girlish cry and sobbed a lil bit. Her friend awkwardly hugged her back, pattin her shoulder and I just couldn't help it.

I squealed and swooped them both up in a hug, as much as I could anyway, "YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE! AWWWWWWW!!"

And then everyone started laughin at me.

Big Jake wore a huge smile as he wiped a few tears from his eyes himself, afta laughin at us loudly, "Now that everyone's been put in a great mood by the teenage form of my wife, lemme tell yall were you are. Welcome to Spudopolis, the only safe house for 500 miles."

"Did you say-?"

"SPUDOPOLIS?!" Spud was totally excited by this and he gave a loud whoop of joy. He grabbed NaTasha and hugged her tightly, "I told you it was real! I told you!"

A laugh came from the tall black woman standin at the front of the crowd, "Darling, you really were such a cutie pie in high school." I knew it was Tasha as soon as she spoke. She had her black hair cut short, almost like Rihanna's was in our time. Her bright eyes were covered with black bookworm glasses too, which means Tasha had gotten smarter than she is right now.

Oh gawd.

"Do we have to go there right now?" The man next to her said, and it took me a while to realize that he was really Spud. He was dressed very nicely, in slacks and white dress shirt. His brown hair still fell into his eyes, but he had swept the bangs to the side, which made him almost look kinda rockstar-ish. It was real hot on him too.

"Of course. Ourselves are right there, ya know." Big Tasha said, as our Tasha walked up to her. She reached up and touched the woman's face, pokin at her glasses before takin them off of her and puttin them ova her own eyes.

"Whoa, I can see!" Tasha cried, blinkin rapidly.

"You mean you haven't been able to see this whole time?" Lloyd asked, wavin his hand in front of Tasha's face. Spud bristle and stepped closer to Tasha, earnin an eye roll from Lloyd.

"I have, just not this good. My goodness, this is great!" Tasha handed the glasses back to her future self, before she went on to older Spud. She poked him several times, then gave a nod of approval, "Baby, I like you this way!"

"Why thank you, my sweet." Both Spuds said at the same time. They looked at one another and smiled, but neither said a word.

Finally, Tasha got to her future son, "And what, sweetheart, is your name?"

"Bintje. They call me Ben for short, though, little Mommy." (His name is pronounced BEN-je.)

"Bintje, huh? So apparently, you were named after your father." We all looked at our Tasha like she was crazy. That didn't sound a damn thing like Spud's name at ALL.

Tasha sighed and shook her head, "Guys, Bintje is a type of potato that's good to roast or make French fries with."

I blinked...That gurl is just too damn smart, I swear.

"So why the hell are we standin out here again? Did you guys forget me and Rose are pregnant? Geez. Assholes." Trixie huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, stridin over to a blond with a stomach about as big as her own. The future Rose giggled as she and her husband got our attention...And damn did they.

Specially when we saw WHO her husband was...

"NUMINTEL-?!" My Jake cried, with wide eyes.

"LLOYD?!" Tasha yelled with him, surprised her damn self.

"I MARRY YOU?! AND HAVE YOUR KID?! OH GOD!" Rose cried, pointin accusingly at Lloyd. He, himself, was so damn shocked, he was speechless. Which was totally surprisin for me; that bastard always had some smart shit to say.

"Why are yall so shocked?" Big Lloyd asked, and I just look at him. He was a very sexy older man, I must admit. His skin was a darker chocolate color, which made his dark hair and hazel eyes prettier. Lloyd had grown his hair out too, long enough to braid it back. He really was a cutie.

Rose on the other hand, was drop dead gorgeous. The blonde's eyes were still the same beautiful blue as before and her hair was longer, nearly down her back. She had it hangin freely, with a few curls here and there. Rose really looked like an angel.

"Maybe cause we just got over hating you right now? I think that's a pretty damn good reason. Don't you Trix?" Tasha asked, and I nodded. I knew I had been starin in my shock, but they'll get ova it.

"Bring ya asses! I'm ready to go inside!" Trixie said, already at the door. I swore the older version of me was less impatient than I was.

All the people in the crowd cheered before they began to scatter about, goin to their own business. Big Spud nodded and we all followed him into his house, with G-Mama and Benny blabbing away.

**Inside**

There were a bunch of Chihuahua sized potatoes on the floor. They looked like robotic Mr. Potato Heads with arms and legs, cleanin various spots of the lobby. It kinda made me nervous. What the hell did Spud and Tasha do?

"Please excuse the mess. The Splinkers are still cleaning up for the day." Big Tasha said, steppin over a lil bot that was sweeping. It looked up at us with red eyes, and smiled warmly, which helped ease some of my nervousness. The receptionist at the desk smiled at us too, while Tasha led us up the stairs. There were two white stairs cases that joined togetha on the 2nd landin, laid with a chestnut brown carpet. The carpet lined the entire first floor, which was only the lobby and two long hallways.

"Down those hallways are the rooms for our Safe house. We have about 40-something tenants at the moment, but we're hoping to get a few more. They live, eat, and sleep here for free and the only work they do is help us with chores or cooking. Some even help me put the Splinkers together."

I raised my hand, "The hell is a Splinker?"

"Why, our little bots, of course. They're very helpful around the house. They dust and sweep and mop. They even help us keep track of our tenants. Everyone gets one for their room." Big Tasha answered as we walked up the stairs. When we reached a large open room, with a huge projection screen TV and filled with couches, I realized we were in some kinda lounge room. I had to lean back against the stair's railing to take the whole room in. It was like behind the reception desk, so if you looked over the single landin that connected the stairs, you could see the secretary lady. She looked up at me and waved as I stared down at her. She was a red head, but I could see a tail hangin from tha back of her chair.

"This is the Commons. This is where we have house meetings, where we have movie night, where all the tenants watch TV, play family games, all that kinda stuff." In the corner of the huge room with so much stuff was an elevator with a huge S on it. Tasha led us over to it, and typed in a code on this pad that suddenly showed up when she reached out.

The elevator opened and Tasha turned to us, "Come on everyone."

When we all stepped on the elevator, the door shut behind our large group and I bobbed my head to some music from my time. It was real good to hear, though it was prolly considered old skool at this point.

Then there was a ding and we arrived on an entirely different floor.

"This is Rose and Lloyd's house. They have the entire third floor to themselves. It's pretty nice, huh?" I looked around and saw a single LV room, with a very high tech kitchen attached. There was an open hallway with a bunch of doors and there was a door leadin out of the kitchen too. I guess the house went further back.

"Alright, alright, let's go up to the next floor, so we can eat! Did I tell you the Splinkers cook too?" Tasha giggled happily and I rolled my eyes, hopin that I wasn't bout to eat some nasty behind food. I would be mad as hell, that's fa damn sho!

The elevator doors closed again and up we went, directly to the fourth floor. It opened up to a wide, red and brown hallway. The carpet, still brown, broke off in different directions, underneath a bunch of doors. At the first one to tha right, Tasha led our group in and a large kitchen opened up to us. The entire room was brown and white, even the tiles on tha floor. But after a point the tiles stopped, and turned back into the brown carpet, showing the dividin line between the LV room and the kitchen.

"Damn." Was all I said, as Tasha led us to some big fluffy brown couches. I plopped down on one and our Tasha followed suit. Jake sat on the otha side of me and Spud on tha otha side of her. Spud sat in a chair facing us and his wife sat on the arm of his chair, while Big Jake and Trixie sat on a love seat. Directly across from them, Lloyd and Rose sat. Both sets. G-Mama and Benny murmured something about goin to go play, which they did.

"Do you guys like our house?" Big Spud asked us, and we all nodded.

"Hell yes! Big Jakey, why ain't our house like that?" I said, turnin to Big Jakey for an answer. Instead, Trixie answered.

"Cause I'll kill one of them damn robots in my sleep, that's why," She muttered, makin us all laugh. I nodded cause they had scared me a little at first.

"So how the hell did you guys get here?" Big Lloyd questioned us, and we all turned to our Tasha for an answer.

"Well that bitch from earlier made some kinda time-space anomaly and it brought us here. We're stuck until A, I figure a way out, or B, we make her take us back."

"That would mean you'd have to face Chasy, right?" Big Rose added, to the other adults in the room. They all nodded. "But we can't put them against Chasy! She'll-!"

"There's no other way. They lured Jake here to get his blood. They need to get all of them to bring him back. Her dead husband..." Big Lloyd's face looked regretful; prolly cause he had at one time taken part in that.

"Who the hell's Chasy?"

"Beauty's mother. Chasy and Beauty Napadoor. They are, without a doubt, the true descendants of the Huntsclan. Her husband was their last known ruler, until he was killed." Big Rose told us all, with a sigh. Our Rose was about to say something, but her future self shook her head, "That was before our Master came around. These people... they're ancient. Old as old can get. They were brought back by Master shortly after we left, Rose; the Huntsclan was desperate...they felt they had to do something. So they brought back the daughter and the mother, killing several baby dragons in their wake. As well as humans."

"Did you say-?!" My Jake started to say, but he cut himself off. He prolly didn't wanna think about it, but hell, if he wasn't, I did it for 'im. Was Jakey's Momma, Pops, and Hailey gone already? What about Jakey's Gramps?

"Your family has been safe for years, Jake. They went into hiding while your sister went out to create a resistance force. There aren't many dragons left, but the ones that are stick together. They protect your mother, father, and grandpa at all times. Meanwhile, you live out here in the magical realm with us, but Chasy and Beauty have long since spread to the human world." Rose said, and I couldn't help but think how story-like her voice was. Her kid would never run out of bed time stories, that's fa damn sure.

"What about the Elders?" My Jake asked softly.

"Most of them finally passed away. There are about three elders left, including your granddad. We don't even know where the other two ARE. No one really knows." Rose was sad at this point, prolly thinkin bout all the crazy shit goin on. I bet it was hard for her and Trixie, bein pregnant and all.

"What if Beauty went to our time to get rid of them then instead of now?" Our Rose was full of questions, no joke. I looked between tha two, and realized that nothin much had changed tha future Rose. She had gone through this before; she was prolly used to all this crap.

"No, even though they're smart, they weren't that smart. We would've known if one of the elders had been killed in the future. They themselves would've known."

"You've got a point," Tasha murmured and we all nodded at her. Of course she did, but that didn't fix the problem.

"So basically, you're sending the kids to stop them? Trixie! You can't really be letting them do this to themselves?!" Big Tasha was totally shocked. I knew what was gunna happen as soon as we got here; I knew we'd have to kick Beauty and her ma's ass - And trust me, I had no problems wit it. At all.

"Tasha, gurl, what the hell do you expect us to do? Ain't no way they're gunna get back with them still running around in our time. We have to stop them and they're here to help us. They're stuck anyway, might as well put them to work." Trixie crossed her arms over her fat belly and I watched her give Tasha a look that said she wasn't gunna budge on the subject.

"I completely agree, Tasha. They are here after all."

"But if something happens to them, we'll ALL disappear! They are US in the future, if they die, we die! Or am I the only one that realized that?!" Tasha was hysterical, or damn near close. Spud reached up and pulled her into his lap, strokin her short hair softly.

"Calm down, my love. Calm down."

"But-! But darling!" Tasha was near to tears. I wondered if she was afraid for us or if she was afraid for her own life. Ya gurl Trixie don't know this Tasha too well, but I knew our Tasha was always worried bout everyone else more.

"Honey, what else can we do. I highly doubt Jake's going to just sit there. I know MY best friend in high school would rather die than let someone put his family and friends in danger."

"And I won't!" My Jake cried, standin up. That was my boo for ya, never sittin down, always standin on his feet. He began to pace back and forth, a habit he has when he's finna rant. Big Jake and Trixie sat on their couch lookin amused, so I leaned over and whispered to them.

"Does he stop that?"

"At around 20...I think it was like 20. When this Trixie began to learn to sing spells. I stopped then, ma." Big Jake said, with a wink. I laughed and leaned back ova, before reachin up and pullin my Jakey back to the couch with me.

"Baby, chill out. We're gonna go." I said, wit as big of a reassurin smile as I could.

Tasha got up and walked towards the kitchen, "You guys must be hungry and thirsty! I'm so rude. The Splinkers and I will get something ready for you guys. I heard you got attacked on the way here too."

I watched her walk away and shook my head, leanin against my Jakey's shoulder. Today was gonna be a long day and I could feel that it was gonna get even longer.

Much, much longer.

End Chapter 14

I dunno WHERE I got that last name, lol.


	15. Chapter 15

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

15. Chapter 15

A/n: HEY EVERYONE! Sup? THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"You'll be sleeping in here. I hope you don't mind me putting you two girls in a room together. I really don't feel comfortable letting you share a room, I know how I felt about Spud then," Big Tasha was sayin to us as we put all our junk in tha room.

I tried not to roll mah eyes at her, since she had a good ass point. She DID know us pretty damn well since she was Tasha, jus older. Still, we didn't have to sleep like this at tha otha house! So I wasn't doin it here neitha. Tasha would undastand lata, I knew.

But damn, if she know then she should know we wouldn't do no freaky shit in her house. Talk about ridiculous.

"We undastand!" Tasha and I said togetha at the same time. Both of us were in one big bed and I knew as soon as the lights went off, she wouldn't be here. Tasha's way more sneaky than me.

Plus, I said we wouldn't do no freaky shit, not no sneaky shit, haha.

Big Tasha closed the door and turned the light off and we waited five minutes before we started movin. Tasha was to tha door and already peakin out across tha hall where I could see Spud's head from the doorway.

"Make it quick, Tasha, damn." I whispered fiercely. I didn't have time to say more though cause she was already out the door and in the boys' room. Before the door could even close completely, Jakey-boi had taken Tasha's place and he slid it shut softly behind him.

"Hey mama. How you doin?" Jake said and I could feel his smirk in the darkness. I giggled softly and pushed the covers back so he could get unda wit me.

"I'm just fine, baby. How yo fine self doin?"

Jake kissed me on my cheek for that one. Ya gurl Trixie still a smooth talker, yeah!

"Great, now that I'm ova here. I dunno what Big Tasha's deal is, man; not trustin us. I'm not gone do nuthin wrong in her house, I respect her more than that."

"Jakey, man, you're totally contradictin yaself. If you respected her, you wouldn't be here, don'tcha think?"

"Naw, man, it ain't like that. I do respect her, but that rule is jus wack. And she know its wack too, that's why I'm breakin it. If she was Tasha, at this age, she woulda let herself be wit Spud. We don't get to do this at hone, so why we can't do it here? That's what I mean."

"Baby, go to sleep. You thinkin too hard. I smell tha smoke already."

"Ooh, Trix, you know that wasn't nice. I'm hurt just a lil bit," Jakey said, as he put his arm around me. I rolled over so my back was to his chest and then tapped his arm ova me.

"You'll be alright, suga. You'll be alright."

Jake just made a noise and closed his eyes. I did the same, and soon I was asleep in the big ol' bed wit my Jakey beside me. It was nice too.

**That Morning**

**BOOM!**

**BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!**

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!!**

**BOOM!**

"DAMN IT, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" I bolted straight up in bed and then groaned as the entire house shook horribly. Jakey was already up and puttin his clothes on for the day, and I snapped my eyes shut as he stared at me with nothin but boxers on. "Oops!! My bad, my bad."

"Trix, it's really not that big of a deal..." Jake started to say, but he cut himself off and went back to gettin dressed.

"What the hell is goin on?!"

"We're unda attack, ma. You might wanna get dressed too; We'll need you." Jake was puttin his shirt over his head as he glanced back at me and I nodded, slidin out of tha bed and yankin clothes out as I tried to wrap my head around what he had just said.

"Come to tha livin room as soon as your done, alright? I'll wait for ya there. But hurry, baby. No time to get cuter than you already are."

"Ok, ok. Now get out, so I can get dressed. You dun need to see my goodies."

Jake chuckled, "Of course, ma." Then he was gone, leavin me to get dressed. Which I did in like two minutes flat. I brushed my hair as I ran down the hallway, seein all tha otha doors were already open.

"Yo! What the hell's goin on?!" I yelled, as I ran into the livin room where everyone was standing lookin out tha windows.

"They want yall to come outside..." Big Spud said pointin at them lil imp things. They were throwin what look like lil balls (they were bombs, tho) at the gates around Spudopolis, but they wouldn't go no farther.

Betta yet, they couldn't go no farther.

"Does the wall block all the way around?"

"Yes. It's like an electrical forcefield." Big Tasha said, typin on this clear see-through laptop on her lap. She was typing furiously, and there was a shakin from inside of the house.

"What was that?!" Damn, I was sayin that a lot today.

"Just watch." Big Tasha had a huge smirk on her face and then she pressed a button on her laptop. In front of our eyes a big white and red missile launched from behind what looked like a fake stack of hay and launched into the air above the house. A thick black fog came out of the missile and then there was the sound of somethin bein shocked.

"Dumb asses flew into the field. How stupid." Lil Tasha murmured, from her spot at the window.

I watched as the lil creatures were smushed up against the barrier I couldn't see, and there bodies convulsed as the electricity ran threw them.

"My turn! Trix, Giselle, help me out here." Big Trixie said, motioning for G-Mama and me to come closer.

"What're we doin, mama?" Giselle asked, standin beside her mother. Big Trixie headed for the elevator and I followed her with Giselle, gettin an idea.

Jakey figured it out right after the doors shut, "NO! DAMN IT, TRIXIE, SHE CAN'T GO OUT THERE! DON'T TAKE HER DOWN THERE!" Jakey slammed his fist on the crystal clear door as I waved at him reasurrinly.

Sometimes he had to believe in me, damn. We were gonna have to have a talk about that when I got back.

"Ladies, we're gonna make it storm for these smart little creatures who can't stay away from the barrier. The fact that Trixie's right below them might even bring the whole lot to us."

She was right. As soon as the creature seen me, they all started squealin and screamin, smackin into the barrier and the walls like some idiots.

But they were bout to get cooked.

"Alright, focus on the clouds above us. Change them, Trix, make them rain." Trixie held her hands up and whistled a note, as the fog began to fade and the sky got dark. Giselle sang the note that Trixie whistled and I hummed it first, than sang it out loud.

The words were simple, "Rain, wash it all anew. Rain, clean everything. Rain, cleansing rain, make the world pure again."

We sang the phrases over and over, and there was a rumble of thunder in the clouds above us. Soon it was rainin all over the area, but it wasn't falling through the barrier; no, it slid down it, makin the electric surface twice as dangerous. I closed my eyes as more and more of the creatures slid down from the walls, dead as doorknobs..

Soon enough, they were all dead, or they had flown away, prolly to tell their master what happened.

"Good job, Trixie! You're a very fast learner."

"Thanks, Big Trix."

"I wish your boyfriend was a fast leaner and would stop fussin about every damn lil thing. My Jakey never was such a worrier!" Big Trixie started to tell me as we made our way back into the house. I looked at her all confused-like and asked her to keep goin.

"I just mean, my Jakey was more ready for me to fight and learn about all this stuff. Maybe it's cause I was older when I started out singing spells. You, gurl, started way early, when Jake was just gettin used to the fact that there was no way to separate his lives."

"So you think it's cause we only found out about the whole Am Drag thing last year that he's so quick to be upset when I wanna help?"

"Yeahh, that's exactly what I'm sayin. Your Jakey is a worry-wart, damn it. PLEASE, please break him of that dumb shit."

I stopped in mid-steps on the stairs leading to tha commons. I looked up at Big Trixie in disdain, somewhat, "I don't want to break him of it, Trix! I jus want him to calm his ass down. I feel like he doesn't think I'm capable of keepin myself safe or sumthin. Damn it..."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. My bad, lil Trix." Big Trixie placed her hand on top of my head and grinned at me, "Now come on, cause I'm sure he's bittin at his nails by now."

We were on the elevator in an instant and the first person we saw as soon as we got to Big Spud's house was my Jakey.

I sighed out loud; this was about to get stupid. I could feel it in my bones. Jake and I were gonna fight. Loudly, too.

"Jake, before you start-"

Jake was pissed. His black eyes were burnin holes through me, like that would change what just happened, "Oh, I'm past startin, Trixie."

I cut my eyes at him, "Well excuse me for actually bein useful."

"Useful? Trixie, what if somethin would've happened to the barrier?! How quick do you think I coulda got to you?!"

That pissed me off. Didn't it matter that both Trixie and Giselle where there too? I glanced back at the two of them as they slowly moved away from Jake and me. Oh yeah, things were gonna get messy.

Who the hell did he think he was talkin too?!

"Jake! Trixie and Giselle were RIGHT THERE! Are you sayin they can't keep me just as safe as you can?! They're like me. Trixie is my damn teacher for goodness sake! Is that what you're sayin?"

And that set him off even more.

"Maybe! Maybe, I'm sayin they can't keep you safe like I can! So what? It's true, isn't it?"

"No, the hell it's not! You, Jake Long, are not as invincible as you think! And worryin about me is only gonna lower those chances SO STOP DOWNGRADIN THE SHIT I'M LEARNIN TO DO!"

Yup, we were gonna be pissed at each other for a bit. You know what he said next? Listen to this shit:

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM, TRIXIE! YOU'RE LEARNING! You barely KNOW what the HELL you're doin and you expect me to be jus FINE AND DANDY when you wanna test that shit?! I know how hard it is to put what you learn into action! I trained for YEARS to be how I am now!"

"JACOB, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

And he did. Jake's eyes got big as I raised my hand. I wanted to slap him, damn it. I wanted to slap him so bad that my whole body was shakin in anger. But I wasn't finished. Not yet. So I lowered my hand and shoved him in the shoulder.

"You think you know everythin?! You don't know SHIT! I! AM! NOT! YOU! DAMN IT, Jake! I'm not YOU! I'm different!"

I gave him one last final push and began my way down the hallway. I was done with this stupid shit.

"YOU'RE ONLY HALF!"

I froze. Did he just say what the hell I think he said? Why was he all of a sudden being an ass? I turned around and flipped him off:

"KISS MY ASS! SO ARE YOU!!"

The rest of our group sat there in perfect silence as I went in my room and slammed tha door. I sat down on the bed in a huff and then I seen Jake's shit on the floor on the otha side of the bed...

Did I tell you I was a vengeful bitch when I got angry?

I picked up all of Jake's stuff, and throwin the door open, I chunked all his shit down the hallway, watchin as it rolled down towards the LV Room.

"Damn it, Trixie!" Jake started, but I cut him off.

"No, Jake, FUCK YOU. I'm not puttin up with your stupid ass, macho ass, fuckin bullshit, do you hear me?! Until you can learn how the hell to TRUST ME to take care of myself, I don't have shit else to say to you."

Then I slammed the door again, ran into the bathroom and broke into tears.

**An Hour Later**

For damn near an hour.

I had been crying for almost a whole freakin' hour straight and this crap was showin no signs of lettin up. Everytime I'd lift my head up from the pillow, I'd think of somethin he said to me durin that fight we had and it would start all over again.

Screamin into pillows aren't really as soothin as they say neither, lemme tell ya.

I had finally calmed my breathin, when I heard a knock at the bathroom door. It was a soft knock, so I knew it wasn't one of the guys...

"Trix? Trix, are you in there?"

It was lil Tasha. I barely managed to get out a quiet "yeah" cause she threw the door open and slid to her knees on the floor beside me. Soon, I was sobbin all over again in Tasha's arms, tryna tell her how I was feelin and why I had been so mad at the same time.

It made no damn sense whatsoever, so finally I jus shut the hell up talkin and let myself cry somemore.

"It's ok gurl, get it all out." Tasha would whisper to me every now and again. She patted my head and hugged me all tight n shit, and soon enough Lil Rose was in there with us too. She hugged the both of us and let me cry and then she cried a lil bit on her own.

"R-Rose?" I managed to choke out, and she nodded, wipin away her tears before she spoke to me.

"I have never seen you two so upset in my whole life! My goodness, you bring out the best and the worst of each other without a doubt!"

"Rose..."

"Sorry, sorry, I know you don't wanna talk about him, but it's the truth!"

I nodded and wiped at my eyes again. Tasha smiled and handed me some tissue for my runny nose.

"Do I look like shit?" I asked the two of them. They both laughed and Tasha hugged me again.

"Trix, you look great and grief-stricken. It's quite pretty on you, actually."

Rose giggled and squeezed my hand, "How about we eat all of Big Tasha's Ice Cream and watch all of the movies they have in this house? Maybe we could even invite Big Rose, Big Trixie, Big Tasha and Giselle too."

"Oh, and we can go on a man strike!" Tasha added, eagarly.

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Tasha, the hell? You and Spuddy-boi ain't havin no problems!"

Tasha shrugged, "Oh, I know, it'll just be till the movie night is over."

That made me and Rose crack up. I laughed, straight-up and realized that I could smile for a minute. I was sure Jakey wasn't cryin or as upset as I was.

**In Spud (And Jake's) Room, Jake's POV**

This was like a big heap of shit. Hot, buttered shit and I just stepped all up in it.

I'm surprised Trixie hasn't ran in here with a knife to kill me yet. I'd feel better if she did run in here with a knife and killed me.

Damn, that gurl sets me off for no damn reason. And she's the only one who'll argue with me like that too! Damn it.

"Jake, man, you messed up." Even Spud was makin me feel like shit! Wasn't he supposed to be on my side?

"Dawg, Jake, don't look at him like he's lyin to yo dumb ass. Why the hell would you yell at Trixie? Trixie, of all people! That b-I mean, that chick, is the LOUDEST, MEANEST, most non-bullshit takin female in this house! Forget what Spud said, you skipped past messed up and stretched out all over fucked the hell up. Then you hugged that shit like yall were best friends. Jake, man, she's gonna kill you when you go to bed tonight." Lloyd shook his head for about the eighth time as Big Lloyd and Big Jake laughed at what he said.

"Hahaha, hugged up wit it like yall were best friends, haha. Lloyd, man, that was funny as hell." Big Jake told him, crackin up. I didn't see what was so damn funny about it.

"Jake, man..." I started to say and then I shook my head too, "I'm not sleeping in the room with her."

"You weren't supposed to in the first place," Big Spud said, glarin at me as nicely as he could. Big Spud was pretty serious; it kinda threw me off.

"Well, I know, but it ain't like we were doin anything! I know you wanted to sleep in Tasha room when you were our age, dawg, don't try to cover it up!"

Big Jake started laughing again, "Well, damn. They sho did call you out, huh Spud? Haha!"

I glared at Big Jake, "Man, what're you so happy for? You act like none of that shit just happened to me!"

"Cause it didn't 'happen' to you. Jake, you put that all on yourself. Why can't you just trust Trix? She'd never put herself in danger on purpose."

I rolled my eyes, "Because she's not used to this. She JUST learned about the magical world. She JUST learned about me being the Am Drag. Hell, Trixie just found out that she was half a damn siren! How do you expect me to feel?"

Big Spud heaved a sigh, and looked directly at me, "YOU were the one who told her Jake's wife could teach her. Young Jake, you can't be upset for something you gave consent to. Not only that, but honestly, how much true practice would the girl get just practicing in a cave? How much practice did YOU get when it was just you training with your grandpa? Real world experience matters more; training is just the concrete backbone that supports it."

I stared at Big Spud for two point five seconds like he was crazy. DAMN, that shit was deep, and it made hella sense. Still, I didn't want Trixie to get hurt!

"So what do I do if she gets hurt doin this junk? What happens if she runs out thinkin she can make a difference and somethin happens to her?!"

The door popped open and Big Rose walked through, rubbing her big belly. She smiled at me all wide and angelic, then answered my question, "Little Jake, you just have to trust her, sweetheart. It's not fair that she's had to worry since you told her you were the American Dragon. How do you think she felt, knowing you were out fighting God-knows-what to keep her and the rest of this country safe? Don't you think her feelings were similar to yours?"

Wow.

Big Rose had a huge point. I ignored the fact that she called me "little" and thought about what she had said to me.

Trixie had been worrying about me, in her own lil way, when I told her I was the Am Drag. She always tried to help, whenever she could and I knew that. But I realize now, she wanted to help cause she was worried about me. It prolly made her feel betta to be there and see what I was doin; to be there and help me out.

I was takin that away from her by refusin to let her fight.

I was strippin Trixie of all her growth! I could get stronga, and betta, and I could train more, but I wasn't lettin Trixie do it when the only reason she wanted to do it in the first place...

Was cause of me!

"Shit. Lloyd, I did more than hugged that line, I damn near made-out wit that hoe. Shit."

"Oh, now he gets it!" Lloyd cried, standin up from his spot on the couch. He started walkin towards the door, then bowed really low in front of Rose, before walkin out.

"The hell was that?" Big Lloyd asked, starin after his younger self.

"Ummm, I think he's excited that he's gonna marry you, Rose. I think he's grown fond of the idea." Big Jake said, meetin eyes wit Lloyd across the room. They both started laughin and Rose huffed, smackin Lloyd on the back of the head.

"Don't you DARE put ideas in that child's head! Do you hear me?"

Big Lloyd held the back of his head and groaned, "Yes baby, geez! I won't mess wit the dumb boi!"

"You promise?"

"Of course, doll. Now, I wanna take a nap. Can we take a nap please?" Big Lloyd looked at his wife with big puppy eyes, and Rose laughed, takin his hand while she answered him.

"Of course, love. Let's go then, you big ol' baby. I didn't know I was going to have two children."

"Ouch, darlin, that hurt." Lloyd said, earnin a laugh from his wife as they went down the hall. I shook my head before I turned back to Big Spud, Lil Spud and Big Jake.

"So should I go talk to her?'

"Right now? Naw dawg, that's a VERY bad idea. Trixie will KILL you. Without a doubt." Big Jake told me. The otha two in the room nodded.

"Fareal?"

"Jake, you dumb ass! Don't you know how crazy ya gurl is? NO! Stay ya ass AWAY from Trixie for at least anotha five hours. And that's the minimum." Big Jake said, all matter-of-factly. I wanted to shove his face into the carpet and go find my baby, but I remembered that he knew the Trixies pretty well.

He was married to Big Trix after all.

"Did yall fight ova this?"

"Nope. I'm not huge worrier like you. My Trix started later and we were damn near ready for it."

"So how'd you take it after you saw her first spell? Were you scared like me?"

"Naw. I was in awe. It's amazin that my baby's beautiful voice can hurt the one's who put her and her family in danger. Lately, she's been testin that death song in fights...she almost had it too, but her victim wasn't human or animal."

"Those purple things?"

"Yes. They're made from stone carvings, so there isn't much water in them for her to sing to." Big Spud interjected and I nodded, surprised that they knew so much.

I guess if you were at war for at least three years of your life, you'd know more than a little.

"Jake, just wait for her to be ready to talk to you. Let her get some sleep or at least a few hours away from you," Spud broke me out of my thoughts with his advice.

I sighed and nodded because I wanted to find Trixie and make things right already. It hurt to fight with her ova my stupid mistake. I should've trusted her more, cause that's a part of carin for her, right?

But damn...I was gonna have craploads of suckin up to do.

End Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

16. Chapter 16

A/n: Hello, everyone!! I'm back! Get ready to cry! Nah, jk, jk. That's the next chapter...Dun dun dunnnn!!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Trixie's POV**

It took a minute for us to get all the females in tha house to one spot. We all picked out a bunch of movies, some that Giselle could watch and others fa when she fell asleep. Hopefully, she'd fall asleep soon enouf and we could watch tha otha movies.

"So...this one first right?" Big Tasha held up a PG movie and shoved it into the Blu-Ray player before we could say yeah or no. Of course, she had the right movie, but goodness, what if it wasn't the right one?

Geez.

"Man, I've seen this movie a hundred times!" Giselle cried, groanin as she leaned back against the couch.

I patted the top of her head and tried not to laugh at her. I did a bad job of holdin it in, "G-Mama, I've only seen it twice. Sorry."

Giselle sighed, but let us watch the movie anyways. She even quoted some of the movie in this funny lil voice that had us crackin up even more. It was a funny lil movie, but G-mama, made it even funnier.

An hour went by and soon the movie was damn near over. I yawned and took another handful of popcorn from our nearly empty bowl and watched as the princess leapt to her death off a bridge.

What kinda kid's movie was this?

"Uh, is she tryna-?"

"This is like an updated Romeo and Juliet. I thought you had seen this before?" Big Rose asked, rubbing her belly before she took a sip of her soda. I looked at her real crazy, before shakin my head.

"I must've thought it was something else. Damn. You let G-Mama watch this?" I was surprised...really.

"Did you forget we've been in a war for nearly three years? Both of the kids have seen worse. Much worse," Big Trix said, eatin more popcorn herself. Big Tasha and Rose both nodded, and I couldn't help but cringe at the thought.

They were lettin a ten year-old watch movies about suicide just because there was a war around them?

I didn't feel like that was a good enouf reason really. Just cause they'll see it eventually doesn't mean you have to rush the process. And tha fact that this movie was PG made me realize that EVERY kid was seein this crazy ass movie, not just the one's in this house.

It also made me wonder to what extent the R-rated movies had gone to. Damn.

"Giselle! Giselle!"

We all looked up to see Big Tasha's baby boi, Ben, come into the room, poutin at us all. Tasha turned the lights back on and we all watched the lil boi, wonderin why he was here in the first place.

G-Mama looked surprised herself, "What Ben? What's wrong with you?"

"You promised to play with me today! But you're in here with all the grown-ups, ignorin me and stuff. What's up with that? After dinner, we have to take our baths and go to bed. We won't have time to play then!" The lil boi cried, and he looked slightly hurt.

Giselle's eyes widened as she remember that she had made the promise. I remember her sayin it while they walked by my door together earlier. She looked up at us hopefully, then turned back to face Ben.

"I have to stay and watch movies with all of the girls. We're havin a girl's movie day."

Little Ben pouted even more, then gave a determined look, "Then I'll stay and watch movies too!"

Now, we couldn't very well have our girl's movie day if there was a lil boi in the room, no matter how young he was. So I spoke up, seein as how this was for me anyway. "Look Benny-boi, Giselle can go play with you. Go, G-mama. We'll be fine without you here, promise."

Really, we would.

Her entire face brightened; apparently she had wanted to go: "Really?!"

"Yeah, now get outta here!" Big Trixie said, nudging her daughter with her foot. I nodded and waved her along.

"Thank you everyone! Bye bye!" Giselle took Ben's hand and jetted down the hallway, already laughin as the disappeared from view.

"You know they're gunna get married when they get older, right?" Lil Tasha said, as she stared afta them down the hallway. Tha gurl had my touch; what can I say?

"Well at least we won't have to worry about her going through a bunch of boyfriends." Big Rose added, giggling herself. I laughed with her, but Big Trixie laughed the loudest of us all.

"Are you kiddin? That girl will prolly be so full of herself. She'll be worse than me. She'll have like fifteen boyfriends before she realizes Ben is tha only one she'll ever love." Big Trix nodded firmly at the end of her sentence, while Big Tasha popped the next movie in.

"Now its time for the big girl stuff," she said, with an evil grin.

The guy that popped up on the screen was drop dead gorgeous. Every woman in the room gave a high pitch squeal in delight, before we all started gigglin.

It felt good to hang wit jus girls sometimes.

**In The Room, Jake's POV**

I bolted upright when all the girls started screamin. I was gunna get up and go in there, but Spud shook his head and held his arm out to keep me from movin.

"Man, they've prolly seen some guy in the movie. They're fine," Spud said, stabbing away on the buttons of his PSP. He stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on whatever he was playin and I rolled my eyes, layin back down in the bed.

We were layin on opposite ends of the bed Trix and I shared, tryna waste time until dinner. I was still sulkin and I still wanted to talk to Trixie.

Spud, on the otha hand, was bein a total lazy, happy bum, makin me miss Trixie even more. He was all happy cause Tasha was here and in on my Am Drag secret; He had just finished tellin me about how happy he was to be able to share this wit her.

The door popped open and Big Jake stuck his head in, rollin his eyes, "Women. Why do the feel like they need to scream every time they see a dude they think is sexy? I don't scream when I see a hot female, damn."

"I dunno, Big Jake, I dunno."

Jake opened the door fully and leaned up against the door frame, "What you two fools doin in this room? Actually doin like you were told from the jump?"

Spud didn't even look up from his game, "I'm only in here because Tasha's busy; after dinner, I'm out."

Big Jake chuckled, "Well at least your honest. And Jake, what's your excuse? Still sulking?"

"Uh, duh! Man, I can't even get that stupid fight out of my head!" I cried, shakin my head like I was tryna shake 'em out.

Big Jake nodded in agreement wit me, "Yeah, I'm that way too. I remember every fight me and Trixie have ever had. I'd say this one included, but you and I have become two different entities since you got here."

Now, that was some confusing junk to understand.

"Say what, bro?" I asked, scratchin my head in confusion. What was he talkin bout?

"Jake, man, I'm not you anymore. Fool, ever since you came here, I'm no longer your future. Now there's like eight of us, instead of four."

"What?"

"I was exaggerating tha fact that ya future changes by what you do, stupid. You came here, right? But this never happened to me when I was your age. All of the stuff that happened to me at that age won't happen either because you're here. If we can beat Beauty and her mom, then we won't ever go to war, my family won't have to go into hiding and Spudopolis will never become a safe house equipped with enough weapons to wipe out the whole state of Texas."

Spud paused his game and looked up, "Is there really that much fire power here?"

"Nah, I was exaggeratin again." Big Jake said, sheepishly. But what he said stayed in my head, long enough for me to think about somethin otha than Trixie for a few minutes.

Since we were here, and if we won, the war would neva happen. Would I still marry Trix tho? Would we still have a daughter named Giselle or would we change her name so that she was a different little girl with the same face? What about the son we knew we'd have afterward? Would we try to change our futures so this neva happened? Would I meet the future me from my new future since this one didn't exist anymore?

"So what'll happen to you guys?" I asked, out loud. All the otha questions I kept in my head. No point in makin everyone think I'm crazy.

"Nothin. We'll live like we've been livin. Time is a pretty tricky business, ya know. It changes as soon as you go forward or backward when you aren't supposed to. You might even forget that you've ever been here once you go back, since technically, we aren't your future anymore."

I gaped at Big Jake. We were gonna forget that we ever came here? We were gonna forget everything that we saw and did? I didn't want that. At all.

"Or maybe we'll be like those people on Code Lyoko and remember every time we go back to our normal time." Spud interjected, unpausin his game and goin back to playin like he hadn't just spoken.

"Ehh, Spud has a point. That could happen too." Big Jake shrugged, as if that didn't matta to him very much.

"Will you disappear?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Well no, but one of two things will happen. A. My entire world will suddenly change and everythin around me will disappear from my mind and become your new future or B. I'll live like I had before and be happy that the war is ova. The last one is way more likely than the first one."

"...You aren't my future anymore..." I was still tryna wrap my brain around it. I mean, I didn't want to be the cause of anyone disappearin!

"Aw, Jake, don't worry about it man. So many people time travel all the time. Most of the time they can't be seen, but on the rare occasions that they can, well, nothing too bad has happened. It'll be fine, I can almost guarantee it." Big Jake smirked at me and gave me a thumbs up, before he slipped out of the doorway and closed the door behind himself.

Man...this shit was crazy.

**An Hour Later, Trixie's POV**

Big Tasha and Lil Rose had left me and my Tasha to sit and watch the third movie. Big Rose was feelin a tad bit sick and went to her room to lay down and Big Trixie said somethin about findin her husband to talk to him about somethin important.

We were about to put the movie in, when Spud practically pranced into the LV room, flippin on tha light switch.

"My love! How I've missed you so." Spud cried as his gaze landed on Tasha. He walked over to us and held his hand out for Tasha to take, which she did. She stood up and Spud bowed over her hand, plantin a kiss on it. I giggled at them.

"I've missed you too, darlin. Are you alright?" Tasha asked, pushin her glasses up with her free hand. (Big Tasha gave her an extra pair that she had).

Spud nodded, before grinnin at both of us, "I'm excellent. How are you two ladies this evening?"

"I'm hungry." I muttered, tryna cover the yawn that was ready to burst from me. I covered my mouth as I yawned loud and big, but they saw me anyway.

Spud and Tasha just laughed at me, before Tasha turned to answer Spuddy, "I'm good, though I've missed the warmth of my darling baby's arms."

"Awww! Your words warm my heart like no other, my precious love."

Ok, now I wanted to gag.

"I'mma go to the bathroom..." I told the two, altho I knew they weren't payin me too much attention. Tasha's eyes were gettin all ga-ga and glazed; not what I wanted to see or hear or watch. Ugh.

I left the LV room and walked down the hallway, countin the number of doors until it was my room. I noticed that Spud and Tasha's bedroom door was closed, so Jake was prolly in there.

I walked right into the room, and then shut the door behind me, barely botherin to glance around the room.

That was until Jake's coal black eyes caught mine and rooted me to tha doorway. Like, seriously. Jake and I just stared at one anotha, each of us as surprised as tha otha.

I hadn't expected him to be in here and apparently he didn't think I was gunna come in here eitha.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked, fixin my face in a glare. I noticed he had moved all his stuff back in here too. I had been wonderin why it wasn't scattered all over the LV room, but I figured he had put it in Spud's room.

Jake's eyes narrowed slighty, and he looked a tad pissed, "Last I checked we shared this room."

"Oh you trust me enouf to keep your stuff safe? I guess that's an upgrade for you, huh?" I huffed and began to walk to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and stared at my face in the mirror for a minute, before I started doin what I went in there to do in tha first place.

"Trixie," came Jake's voice from tha otha side of the door. I ignored him and flushed the toilet, turnin on the faucet to wash my hands. He knocked twice and I started to hum out loud as I washed my hands, before I dried them and straightened my hair.

But I could hear my heart yellin at me ova and ova. I was bein childish, but he made me mad and hurt my feelins. I was allowed to be as childish as I wanted.

I pulled the door open and there he stood, with his hand raised like he was about to knock on the door again. He stared at me again and I rolled my eyes, takin a step to walk around him.

But Jake was quicker; he met my step with one of his own and I stepped into him with a soft bump.

"What Jacob?" I asked, not even botherin to meet his eyes. I looked away from him, towards the window. He had no right to look me in my face and I refused to do so for him. He didn't deserve it.

"Trixie..."

"If you have a point, get to it; I have anotha movie to get to."

That hurt him. Or maybe it just pissed him off. Jake reached out and grabbed me, pullin me against him roughly. I wanted to slap him cause he had almost hurt me with his grip, but I couldn't cause I felt like I was gonna cry again.

"Why are you so good at drivin me up a wall? Damn Trixie, you're either pissin me off or makin me the happiest man alive. Why can't we have any happy mediums?"

I looked away as the tears started to pool in my eyes, "I-I don't know. Don't ask me stupid questions!"

"Trixie, will you look at me?"

"No."

"Trixie...why? Look at me."

"N-no, Jake."

"Well, hey, at least you're callin me Jake now."

"It was a mistake, Jacob. Let me go."

Jake shook his head and pulled me closer into his arms. I stood rigid, feelin my eyes burn even more than before. Why was I about to cry? This was bullshit.

"Look at me first."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said no, Jacob. That's what the hell I meant, too."

"Oh Trixie...are-? Are you about to cry?" Jake grabbed hold of my chin and turned my face towards him. I closed my eyes since I knew I wouldn't have been able to look away that close up. I could feel the tears strayin down my cheeks and I was pissed.

I never cry. But, I've cried twice today.

And I was really crying. I could feel my bottom lip tremblin as I tried to hold my emotions back. I bit on my lip to make it stop. I wouldn't be surprised if I started bleedin, cause I was bitin my lip hard then a mug.

"Baby, don't cry. Please don't cry."

And they spilled, makin small rivers out of my cheeks, gettin Jake's shirt wet as he held me close to him. I softly hugged him back, but only because I felt less alone as the tears trailed down my cheeks.

"Oh, sweetheart, stop. What're you crying for? I'm right here. I'm sorry I hurt you, baby. I love you, you know that right? You're my heart, baby. Please stop crying."

I really don't know if he was sayin that to make me feel better or if he meant it, so I didn't say anythin. I wanted to move away from him, but I couldn't. Jake was too warm and smelled too good; my body wasn't tryna move.

"Baby...Please stop. Geez, I feel like shit now." Jake pulled away from me to lead me ova to the bed, where he sat and then pulled me into his lap. I fell onto him gently and let him hold me close all ova again.

I sniffed, "You should feel like shit."

"W-Wha-? Trix, do you really mean that?" Jake looked surprised. Did he think I wouldn't say it? I did think he should feel like shit since he hurt my feelings. Your fault, your feelings, I say. He was feelin guilty.

"Hell yeah I mean it. You don't trust me!" I pushed into his chest slightly, but he shook his head and tightened his arms around me. He buried his face in my hair and for a minute neither of us said anything.

Then Jake lifted my chin up again, starin down in my face, "Baby, I'm sorry. I should've trusted you to keep yourself safe. And I should've trusted Giselle and Big Trix too, since they're your teachers."

"Damn right you should've." I wiped away my last tears and went back to bein an angry black woman. I'm betta at that, it seems, "You acted like I couldn't do a damn thing for myself, Jake Long, and you and I both know thats bullshit. I took care of myself and Giselle and I ain't nobody's momma yet. You can't do me like that, Jakey. It ain't fair and it undoes everythin I've worked for so far! Do you want me to do that shit to you?"

"No, baby. Don't do that. I'm sorry, really! I undastand what you mean, I really do. Me and Big Jake had a talk about it, too. I know I was bein stupid by callin you half and shit. That was just me gettin mad and tryna think of somethin that would hurt you like I was hurtin. Trix, you made me feel like I couldn't do anythin if you got hurt...Ma, I don't want nuthin to happen to you when I can't be there to save you."

"So keepin me in a cage is supposed to help?"

"But it won't. It'd be one thing if you were that kinda chick, but you not. I gotta undastand that and I'll try hard to make sure I do. Jus PLEASE let me know the next time you and Big Trix try to give you training in tha field, damn. My nerves can't take it."

This time I did push him. It wasn't hard but it was enouf to push him ova since he wasn't expectin it. I looked down at my Jakey and smiled gently at him, "Boi, you ain't no where near old enough to have bad nerves. If you don't shut up!"

Jake laughed and hugged me against him, before he rolled over onto his side, rollin me directly beside him. His black eyes were brighter now; a lot more clear than they were before.

"Baby, I meant what I said...I love you."

"Aww Jakey! I love you too. Are we done fighting now?"

"Yep."

"Then get ova here! I got like three hours worth of good lovin to share and we have dinner in an hour." I put my arms around his neck and Jake grinned wide before he leaned forward and kissed me like he stole something.

Which he prolly did, cause my heart was all his now. And ain't no way I'mma get it back.

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

17. Chapter 17

A/n: Hi everyone! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Hey, gotta a question for you guys...Do you think it's trashy for authors to ask for money? Like I was reading a fanfic and an author said: "I'm struggling, so I'm asking for donations. See my page for my PayPal information. If I don't get enough money, I won't update because that means I've been evicted from my apartment."

It was really sad, but at the same time, I didn't feel like it was morally sound for the author to do that. I mean, it's not like its you guys' fault that said author was struggling, right? Why should you guys have to pay for good reading? On the other hand, people pay for printed books, which are also good reading, so that kind of squishes my previous argument. I don't know if I'd ever do something like that, no matter how hard I'm struggling. But anyway, I was just curious to know what you guys, as reviewers and readers, think.

On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do now own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"So we're gonna just rush in there and attack everything that stands? What kinda plan is that?"

I was fairly surprised that Big Tasha, of all people, would come up with such a dumb ass idea. We were in some sort of conference room, on a three-way call with the Dragon Council about our plan of attack. Tasha had proposed her idea and at this moment, those old fools were actually considerin it!

"Well, Trixie, if you have a better idea, I'd love to hear-" Big Tasha began, but I held my hand up, cuttin her off.

"Alright, I think I do." I waited until eryone was focused on me, "How 'bout we rush in, head first...BUT without our full strength."

"What? That's crazy!" Big Tasha cried, but Lil Tasha gave me a thumbs up from across the table.

"How? You and Lil Tasha have the biggest and best brains. No matta what happens, you two will be able to get us in and out, in the best way. Are you doubtin yourself, Big Tasha?" I knew I had hit a button as Big Tasha frowned deeply at me.

But this would get her on my side, I knew it.

Jakey kissed my cheek, then squeezed my hand under tha table, "Baby, tell us the whole plan."

"Alright, alright. If I gotta," I winked at my Jakey, then turned and faced eryone else, "You see, Beauty doesn't know that yall taught me how to sing spells. She also doesn't know Baby Gurl G can sing them, neither, right?"

"I honestly don't know about that," Big Jakey said, lookin in Giselle's direction. He looked like he wasn't gonna let her go with us for a minute, then shook his head, "But I'm sure she has no clue how well my baby gurl can sing 'em."

"Exactly. So that's two of us that can help, and they have no idea that we can. Plus, Big Rose and Lil Rose got their Huntsgirl experience, so they can help."

"Rose, I don't want you to fight..." Lil Lloyd said, lookin down at the table. Our Rose looked slightly surprised, but she didn't say nuthin back. I knew she'd talk to him about it lata.

"And I don't want my Rose in this either, but I know she won't listen to me."

"Darn right, I won't! Pregnant and all, I'll be there." Big Rose said, rubbing her large stomach.

"Same for me," Big Trixie added, and the look she gave the entire table dared someone to question her.

"I know, I know. That's why me, Big Trix, G-mama, Ben and Lil Rose are going to stay in a group together. The four of us can watch out for each other."

I got nods when eryone agreed to us fighting that way.

"What about everyone else?" Big Spud questioned, and I grinned at him.

"Haven't you been trainin our Spud? You two, both of the Jakes and both the Lloyds will be out in front. Big Tasha and Lil Tasha, I need you two to find a way to observe the battle, keep us in contact wit each otha and fire from long ranges."

"Oooh, I've got a weapon idea I've just been WANTIN to try out," Lil Tasha said, rubbin her hands together. She pushed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose and Big Tasha looked curiously in her direction.

So far, so good.

"So we'll go like that, huh? Nice idea, Lil Trix." Big Jake gave me a thumbs up, but I knew I hadn't won all of the group ova yet.

"So, young Trixie Long, what do we do about our forces?" I smiled warmly as mah granddad-in-law's voice came out ova the phone. He completely agreed with my idea, but the otha elders notsomuch.

"Well, Gramps, we'll need yall to come in afta we get inside. Of course, her place is heavily guarded, but with TWO American dragons, TWO wizards of the strongest kind and TWO emotional pregnant women, I don't see why we can't make it through."

Erybody laughed at my mention of Big Trixie and Big Rose, but the Council still wasn't swayed by my plan.

"How will you get in?" Came another voice, which I was unfamiliar with.

"We'll rush the entrance. They'll be scramblin to get everyone to the front."

"Grandfather, I can get them in." We all froze as an oddly mature, but very familiar voice came through the phone.

"HALEY?!" My Jakey cried and the female giggled.

"Wow, big brother, I never knew how much I'd miss your young voice. Hello Little Jake."

"W-Where are you?"

"Well, I can't tell you that, now can I? I'm in hiding, remember?" Haley giggled again, then sobered up, "Anyways, I'll sneak in there with the new technique Mom taught me. I'm sure it won't be hard since I've snuck in there three times already."

Haley was still such an over-achiever.

"Mom?"

"Yes, since the war began Mom unsealed her dragon powers. She can change just like we can."

"What about Dad?"

Damn, my Jakey was full of questions!

"He's still the same as he has been, my little big brother. Now, Tasha, I'll need you to send us the same means of communication that your small group will be using. The Dragon Crusaders will be right behind you as soon as you make it INSIDE the stronghold. We'll blast them with so much fire, there won't be a brick left in memory."

Haley's words made us all become serious bout our situation. We were about to end a war that has been plaugin the magical world for nearly ten years.

"Call all our allies, Lady Haley. We'll make Beauty and her mother remember why her father fell to the Dragons," Big Tasha said, and after Haley gave a soft "okay", she hung up the phone.

"Everyone, you know the plan. It's time to get ready. We're leaving tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow?!" I cried, shocked. I didn't know we were gonna do this TOMORROW! That was WAY too damn soon.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you wanted a break or something?" Big Trixie said, rolling her eyes at me. Big Jake shook his head and patted my hand.

"Don't worry, Trixie. You're ready. After all the hours you, Trix and Giselle trained last night, I'm sure you can help us keep our babies safe."

"He's right, Lil' Mama!" Giselle added, patting my hand.

I nodded mutely, but kept my thoughts to myself. Tomorrow is just too soon.

We all stood up to leave, but Tasha shook her head and pointed in the Roses' direction, "I need you two to stay here with me...We have some calls to make."

"Me too?" Little Rose questioned, and Big Rose nodded. It seemed like she already knew what was up.

"Yeah...having you here will help us, I think."

**The Next Day, at Noon**

"Can we even be doin this?" I asked, as I bit into my burga. My Jakey shrugged and continued eatin his burga and fries, not really lookin too worried.

"Why wouldn't we be able to, Trixie?" Lil Rose questioned from her side of the table. She looked pretty calm too, which I figured had to do with the whole "Huntsgirl" thing.

"Dunno. I just thought maybe..."

Me, on the other hand? My ass was sweatin bullets.

"Trix, stop trippin. You'll be fine." Jakey told me and I tried not to look as unbelieving as I knew I did.

"You sure?"

"Dead sure, Ma. Chill out."

I was still sort of skeptical, but I kept eatin. Ain't no point in gangbangin someone's house and my stomach ends up bein the loudest damn thing there.

"Jakey, what do you do to get ready for ya fights?" I turned towards Jakey to see his face when he answered and all he did was take anotha bite. Then he put his burga down and looked me straight in the eyes.

His dark eyes were really clear today.

"I'll tell you later," he replied, with a warm smile filling his face. I nodded and turned back to my food, curious now. What was it that Jakey did to get ready for his fights that he couldn't tell me here in front of eryone?

"Oooh, Jakey-boi has a secret? I'm excited now," I whispered to him and he just looked back at me with that smile, before goin back to his food. The othas were all in their own lil convos round the table, talkin about simple things like who was gonna teach the safe house kids and if they were going to let those livin in the house fight.

Neither of the Tashas were at lunch with the rest of us though, so I was kinda worried.

"Baby, do you think we should go home and get some of our heavy stuff?" Trix looked up from her side of the table as did I. I mean, it WAS the only interestin convo right now.

"I was plannin on goin in tha truck wit Lloyd and Spud so you wouldn't have to go," Big Jake said, sippin on his drink.

Apparently, Big Trix didn't like that idea too much, "What? Nah-uh, I'm goin too. It's my house! What do those two need to go for?"

"So that you can be here wit Giselle and everyone else maybe?"

"Nah-uh. Last time I sent you home witout me, you had to go back TWICE to get tha rite stuff. Jacob Luke Long, there is NO way I'm lettin you go back home witout me."

Big Jake sighed, "Damn, you sound like my momma sometimes...Fine, Trixie, fine. Come too, but don't be mad if we get in a fight or two on the way back."

"Why would I be mad? I can almost be sure they've been tryna get into the house since we left." Trixie swiped some of her fries in her ketchup, then ate it happily.

I had forgotten all bout their house! What if it was destroyed already?

"Hey, what do you guys do for your house when yall leave?" I was really worried. Trixie and them could prolly live in Spud's house and be real cool, but I know that I had loved that house because it was my dream house...The one I had ALWAYS wanted and that Big Trixie got.

"Are you kiddin? Baby, does this gurl really think I'd leave MY dream house unprotected?" Trixie shook her head at my assumption, then winked in my direction, "You think Spudopolis is rigged? If this house has enouf bombs to wipe the state of Texas, baby gurl, we got so much shit in that house Oklahoma AND Kansas would prolly be gone too."

FAREAL?! "S-Serious?!"

"Uh duh. That house has the same shields as this one AND it has a few added touches since it IS the humble home of the Great American Dragon and his even greater wife. That house is everything but banshee proof and that's a work in progress." Trixie was braggin, but wow.

That was somethin to be proud of, on tha real.

"Daaauuuummmmnnnn," My Jakey said, makin the whole table laugh. I was kinda shocked though. I mean, I know that the Magical World was at war, but that was kind overdoin it right?

But I guess there was no chance for a second chance if someone or somethin happened to get through.

"I'd tell you I'm surprised, but I'm not."

We all looked up as both Tashas walked into the D-room past us, into tha kitchen to get their food. I watched lil Tasha and seen how tired she looked. I'm sure they both had stayed up xtra late to get all tha stuff done.

"My love, is everything complete?" Big Spud asked, though his face looked really worried. He was peerin into the kitchen door so that he could watch Big Tasha, who looked just as tired; maybe even more-so, than her younger self.

"Of course, baby. I'm glad we finished around lunch though cause I'm starving," she told him, getting two burgas and a big helping of fries. I smiled as Lil Tasha walked in with three burgas on her plate and Lil Spud walked in behind her, carryin her plate of fries.

"I neva knew how you could eat so much, Tasha." I told her, as she sat down on tha otha side of me. She grinned tiredly, then took a big ol' bite out of burga numba one.

"When I'm hungry, I eat. It's really that simple."

"Yeah, but I'd xpect you to be fat as hell," I replied, still smiling. Softly, I poked her cheek, then lowered my voice, "How are you?"

"Good as I can get. Afta I eat this I'mma sleep till it's time to head out." Tasha answered, takin another big bite. She took three more and grinned even wider; she was already to burga numba two that quick.

"That's a good idea. I think I'll do that too."

"Well, duh. I don't wanna go to bed by myself," Jakey added, scootin his chair back from the table. He grabbed my plate and his, then took them into the kitchen. I had watched Tasha devour her second burga and pick up her third by tha time he came back, "Come on, Ma. Let's go take a nap."

"Kay. Bye Tasha and Spuddy."

Tasha's mouf was full so she just waved and Spud said a quick goodbye before he fed Tasha a couple fries. He gave a quiet "Ow" as Tasha bit his finger in her haste, but was still smiling.

I smiled too; cause that showed how much of a fat gurl Tasha was, haha. Man, those two are crazy.

**In Jake and Trixie's Room**

"Baby...we're supposed to be sleepin!" I whispered fierecly against Jakey's mouf. He was ignorin me though and kissed me harder, makin me gasp for breath. His warm fingers slid underneath my shirt, forcin anotha spurt of air to leave my body. Soon, that shirt was up over my head and off in a matta of seconds.

Damn, Jakey was dangerous to my health. I was gonna suffocate if he didn't let me breathe soon and honestly, I wouldn't mind goin out that way.

"Trixie...baby, I want you so bad right now." Jakey whispered in my ear, and I felt my whole body get hella hot as he nibbled at my neck and ears. Did he really say that? Daaauuummmnnn, he was layin it on waayyy too thick for a sista.

I nodded mutely, reachin my own hands out to take off Jakey's shirt too. He let me and it was gone just as quick as mine. He kissed me from my neck to my lips and I bout died.

But suddenly, he stopped.

Jakey seperated himself from me and moved me out of arms reach. He fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceilin, sighin. I just stared at him for a long ass time, not knowin what the hell to do. I mean, who the hell does that? We were just-! And then he stopped?! What the hell?!

"Jake, what-?"

"Baby, I got too hot. You messed me up, gurl." Jakey covered his eyes with his hand and breathed slowly, "Damn, I almost..." He stopped, tryin to calm himself down. Then he sat up to look at me, his dark eyes nearly black with emotion, "You're too damn sexy for your own good."

What? Whatttt??

I turned my face away from his, while my heart pounded like mad in my chest. That look was too much. If he was tryna stop, lookin at me was not gonna help him.

"J-Jakey," I started to say, but he didn't let me finish. Jakey was up and pullin me down on top of him, mumblin somethin about how I shouldn't have said his name. He kissed me hard, runnin his tounge along my bottom lip until I opened my mouf so our tongues could play wit each otha.

Then he pulled away for air and sat up, bringin me into his lap. We had moved from the top of the bed to the bottom and I giggled, as Jakey sat his head on my shoulder.

"Baby, what's funny?"

"I was jus thinkin how much we've moved and we weren't even doin that much...Our beds are gonna get messed up when-"

Jakey shook his head, burin his face in the crook of my neck, "Please don't finish that. I already wanna make you scream, Mami. You're only gonna make it worse."

I shivered. Screamin? Ooooooooo, Jakey-boi's a freak-a-leek. Goodness.

"F-Fine. I'm done, I'm done." I slid out of Jakey's lap and leaned ova the bed to snatch up both our shirts from the floor. Jakey came up behind me and pulled me into him, kissin the top of my head, "Leave 'em."

"But-!"

"What, are you scared to sleep wit ya man witout a shirt on? Baby," he kissed my nose this time, "You're beautiful, sexy and cute. There's nothin for you to worry bout."

I smiled and kissed Jakey softly on the lips, then crawled ova to my side of the bed before he wanted more. I got unda the covers and Jake followed behind me, puttin his arms around me when he was in a comfy spot.

"I love you, Jakey-baby."

"I love you too, Trix."

**Three Hours Later**

I woke up to the sounds of the shower runnin and Jake's hummin. I dunno what the HELL he was singin but surprisinly he was pretty good.

His singin was betta than his rap game anywayz.

I looked from left to right as I tried to remember what time they said we were leavin. The alarm clock on the night stand told me that we had slept for three hours, but for the life of me, I couldn't member when the hell we were posed to be leavin.

I heard the shower shut off, and figured Jakey would know, since he was the first to get up, "Baby! How long do I have to get ready?"

The door popped open and steam rose out as Jakey stood in the doorway, wit nothin but a towel on. I could feel my entire face warmin at his wet, drippin body, and closed my eyes hella quick.

"Trix, did you say somethin? And why are your eyes closed?"

I sighed, "I SAID, do you know how long I got till I'm posed to be ready? And it's cause you came out here with a damn TOWEL on. How am I posed to handle that afta what happened earlier?"

I could feel Jake's smirk with my eyes closed, "I could take it off too, if you want, Ma."

I groaned, coverin my face wit my pillow, "Are you tryna kill me?"

"No, of course not, baby. But do you know how hard it is to sleep with you witout yo shirt? I almost woke you up, gurl."

Yup, Jakey's a freak.

"You're the one who told me to do it!" I shook my head, then chunked my pillow in the direction of the bathroom, only openin my eyes so that it could fly in the general direction of the bathroom, "Go back in there and put sum damn clothes on! Hell! Playin wit a gurl's emotions and shit..."

"I'm goin, I'm goin!"

I nodded as the bathroom door shut. Hell yeah, he betta take his fine ass in there and put sum freakin clothes on. There was NO way I could focus with that pic in my head all damn day.

I sighed again and slid out of bed, headin ova to tha bag of clothes that we had gathered from Trixie and them's house. It was shockin how she knew all our sizes, but she had said someone had forseen us coming. That and she was me in the future; and I knew all mah hommies' size

Jakey came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. He was tightenin his belt as he walked over to me, ploppin down on the edge of the bed.

"Yo Ma, you got like an hour. So go get ya fine ass in the shower quick, or I'mma end up comin in there wit you." Jakey smiled as he said this, finally done messin wit his belt. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, then stood up, pushin me in the direction of the bathroom.

I just laughed and did as I was told. Shit, when my man say do something, I'mma do it.

**One Hour Later**

"Baby, you member when you asked me that question earlier? I got ya answer," Jakey told me, grabbin a hold of my arm. He pulled me close to him as ereone did a last head count. I was tryna calm my pre-performance jitters, and Jakey could prolly tell how nervous I was.

I mean, if I eff-ed up, SOMEONE would be dead today. I didn't want that on my mind or my hands. At all.

"Oh fareal, Daddy? Lemme hear it then." I smiled at him and he leaned down, to whisper in my ear. It made me member the first time he had kissed me and I found myself feelin slight shivers.

"You."

I froze. Say what?

"Me? Jakey-boi, what you talkin bout?" I moved away from him to look at him like he had lost his mind. What did I have to do with what I asked him bout?

"Exactly what I said, Ma. You asked me what I think bout before I get in fights right? Well, that's tha answer. I think bout you and member that I gotta get back to my baby."

"F-Fareal?"

"Well, duh. I mean, I think of my fams too, but you're in my mind, baby. You and Spud, yall my best friends. Not only that, but baby....you're real important. So I gotta get back to you in one piece, othawise you'll prolly try to kill me ya damn self."

I smirked; my Jakey knew me well, "Damn right I would. Shit."

Jakey just kissed my cheek and laughed, "So, did I help any?"

"Yeah! Thanks a lot, boo. But I gotta go now. Me and the girls ridin in tha truck. Be xtra careful, kay? I love you." I pressed a quick kiss on his mouf, but Jakey wouldn't have that. As I pulled away, Jakey's arms shot forward, grabbin hold of me. He kissed me heavily on my mouf and slowly released me.

I was gaspin as I glared faintly at him.

"What? Baby, I love you too." Jakey told me, grinnin at my face. I rolled my eyes and ran off towards the truck where ereone else was waitin.

"Geez, two you two long enouf. I was bout to leave ya ass." Big Trixie rolled her eyes at me and buckled her seatbelt, while I started up tha truck. It was ereone's choice to let me drive since both Big Trix and Big Rose were pregnant.

They were good at it, but I wouldn't kill a baby if I turned the truck ova and hit the steering wheel. Those two on tha otha hand...

"Alright, so follow the Jakes and Giselle. It should take about an hour to get there."

**An Hour Later**

Big Trixie had been right. It took us exactly an hour to get there. But once we got there, the chaos began almost immediately.

Our enemy had detected the Jakes, as well as Giselle even though she hung back and sat on the top of the truck as we bum-rushed the place. There were imps erewhere: big ones, lil ones, some bigga than my head, making the night look darker and a lot more evil.

I ran some ova with the truck, swervin left and right to keep them away from G-Mama. Soon we made it to our exit point, and in a burst of bright purple flame, hopped out the car and started fightin.

"Alright, Trixie, G-Mama, Ben and Rose. I'll be countin on you guys to keep our babies safe, ya heard?" Big Trixie asked, while stabbin through an imp with what looked like a glaive. The damn thing was huge, so maybe it was a sickle? I couldn't tell the difference.

"Right, right!" Lil Rose yelled ova the fight, jumpin in the air and slicin clean through an imp with her dagger. She was in Huntsgirl mode and nothing would keep her from her objective now.

"Lil Trix, let's sing a barrier around them." G-Mama had landed beside me, touchin my arm softly. She looked amazingly calm in battles for someone her age.

"But there's no water here, right?"

"We can call it to us. Don't worry. Just sing the song with me." Giselle began to sing an unusual tune and all I could do was mimic her and hope I was doin it right. Soon, I could feel the calming presense of water around me.

I glanced behind us and watched in awe as a big bubble surrounded Big Trix and Big Rose. Lil Rose gave a joyous cry and began slashin skillfully at whateva came her way.

Soon we had litters of dead imps around us.

"Everyone! Move in!" The Tashas voices yelled into my ear loud and clear, so I did as I was told and moved steadily forward. I could see my Jakey and Big Jakey tearin through enemies left and right as we got closer to the gates.

The black gates surrounding the even darker castle almost loomed ahead, as we enclosed the gap between us and the final battle.

"Trixie, duck!" I dropped to the ground and Giselle scorched an imp that I hadn't seen coming towards me. She winked at me and ripped her claws into a black chest, ignorin as the creature began to scream in pain.

"Shit! Jake, back the hell up! Idiot, that's Hailey!" Big Jake was soon screamin in everyone's ears and I giggled as my Jakey got admonished. He was insanely silent, however.

Prolly cause he was seein his grown up sista for tha first time. I could see anotha dragon flyin of out of the castle's doors and figured that was her.

"CHARGE!" Anotha yell ova the headset and the ground began to rumble, as what looked like an army of dragons ran through the gates. They came out of nowhere but there were hundreds of them, burnin things left and right. It seemed like their rage made their fires burn brighter.

"Alright! We made it through!" Rose was jumpin up and down in joy beside me, and I led the way towards my Jakey, already wantin to see him. He hadn't said anythin this whole time and it made me worry.

Soon, we were all inside the castle gates. Lil Tasha had hopped into the truck and brought up the rear with Big Tasha behind her in their "battle van". We all stood at the very front, to wait for Hailey's call to continue the assalt.

I got to Jakey soon enough, but I didn't get a chance to speak. Hailey's call came as soon as I opened up my mouf, "Go, go, go, go!"

We all surged forward into tha castle, slaughterin those stupid imps left and right. Big Trix and Big Rose had to stay in the very front hall though, because soon we were going down narrow hallways where we couldn't protect them on all sides.

But Big Lloyd had managed to stick with me, Rose, Giselle and Ben.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Lloyd called ova his shoulder as he pushed an imp about his own size back. I growled and smacked him ova tha head with my purple pole, watchin it slump to the ground.

"Shit, I'm good. You good?"

"I'm...FUCK! Lil Rose, duck!"

But Rose was too far away from us to hear it. I watched as an imp ran up behind her, and on impluse shut my eyes tightly. I didn't wanna see that shit; I couldn't see it if I wanted to be able to keep on fightin.

"LLOYD! Shit, HE'S DOWN! TASHA! TASHA!! GET SOME HELP OVER HERE! LLOYD'S HURT! HE GOT-! SHITTTT!!" Rose was practically screamin ova the headset, and soon her screams were turnin into sobs.

"Lloyd, no." I heard one of the Tasha's whisper as I opened my eyes. I ran ova to them witout wastin anytime. I had to do somethin! He had saved Lil Rose's life!

"SHIT! Trixie, shit. Shit, shit, shit. Lloyd....Lloyd, no. Why did you do that? Why?!" Lil Rose was still screamin, thought this time her cries were laced with tears and curse words.

I closed my eyes again, to block her out for a lil bit.

I'm not sure I wanna see this shit eitha.

End Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

18. Chapter 18

A/n: UPDATE! UPDATE! Hehe, everyone tell all of your friends about my fic! You guys are awesome for reviewing or just reading period! Thanks for giving me my motivation!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"LLOYD!! LLOOOYDDD!! Oh baby, baby...don't go yet...Baby, please don't go..."

Big Rose jus wouldn't stop cryin. She had collapsed on tha floor, beside Big Lloyd's body, cradlin his cold head to her chest and rockin slowly. I tried not to watch her durin her mournin, but it was hard to ignore. I could feel the tears prickin at my eyes, and my entire body was beggin to freeze up.

I could feel the ground shakin, too. Or maybe that was me...

"Trixie! Trix, where are you?!" Jake's voice was frantic in my ear, but I knew I wasn't gonna answer him. I couldn't cause my voice had fallen away from me. I stared blanky at Big Rose; even with Big Llyod's blood on her hands, she wouldn't let his body go.

Little Rose was standin to tha side, smashin her fist ova and ova into the stone wall behind her until her hand started bleedin. When she saw the damage she had done to herself, she gave a loud, chokin sob, and turned her face into the cold stone behind her. She began to cry, harder than I had ever seen her cry befoe, and I couldn't even move.

My body had finally followed its own wish. I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't move. I wouldn't. It was just too much.

Ben grabbed onto Giselle and took her gently into his little arms, strokin her hair as she cried, too. He slowly led her off to the side while Big Rose started sobbin hysterically. It was breakin my heart into pieces jus to listen, but I only stood there, my eyes wide.

Then it all began to blur.

"Trixie!" Jake had come out of no where, with Lloyd, Spud, Big Spud and Big Jake rushin behind him. Jakey's hands were all ova me soon, checkin me ova. When he found that I wasn't hurt, he wrapped his arms around me altho I was barely aware of it.

"Baby," Jakey started to say and I vaguely remember lookin in his direction. This was just too much for me to handle. I had never had to deal wit death befoe. Eva.

Jakey had put his hands on eitha side of my face and looked into my eyes, "Baby, look at me. Trixie, look-," Jake's eyes grew wide, like he was scared, "Baby, breathe! Trixie, you have to breathe!"

I coughed painfully as I realized I had been holdin my breath. Jakey patted me on my back as I continued to cough like somethin was stuck in my throat. But as I coughed, I realized it was nothin but tears. I began to sob like a mad woman, clingin to Jakey as the tears streamed down my face.

"SHIT! SHHIIIIITTTT!!" I screamed, slammin my fist against Jakey's chest. He caught hold of my wrists and pulled me roughly against him, even tho I tried to fight his embrace. I was cryin like a child would, makin noises of pain as each sob racked my whole body. Jakey's face was terribly sad as he held me and whispered comfortin words to me.

It helped, but not as much as I wanted it to. I tried to tell Jake what had happened, but I don't think I made sense, "I was here, baby. I could've done somethin, anythin. Jakey, I was here! I was-"

"Hush, baby. No one could've done anythin. Only Lloyd moved and he did, baby. You can't blame yourself, Trix." Jakey wouldn't hear none of what I had to say. He pushed my face into his chest so that he could muffle my words. He was tryna keep me from makin me feel worse, I knew.

Jakey couldn't stop the words from ringin in my head tho.

**Jake's POV**

"Damn," Big Jake was as quiet as possible as he walked over to Big Rose. She was screamin now, sobbin and cryin in earnest. It was a sad thing to see, but that was what death did to people...

Big Spud had blocked Ben and Giselle from view, shieldin them from the sight. I'm sure he didn't want them to see their uncle dead on the floor, so that was prolly tha best thing for him to do.

It wasn't until Big Jake tried to move Big Rose away that the rest of us were painfully aware of how high pitched her voice could get.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Big Rose shrieked at Jake, damn near scratchin him. He stopped walkin for a minute, but then in a burst of strength picked up the pregnant woman from the floor and carried her away from her husband's dead body. She struggled, screamed and thrashed tha whole way, and we all stood watchin as he carried her into the main hall where Big Trixie and both Natashas were.

Slowly, the rest of us followed Jake. Giselle was still cryin, and Lloyd had to practically pry Rose from the wall, but we got there.

But damn, I should've known I didn't wanna be there.

As soon as Jake sat Big Rose down, Big Trixie came out of the "battle van" glarin at the sobbin woman who was sickly pale in the face. Even my Trixie had stopped cryin, cause we had a very bad feelin about what was gonna happen.

Both Natashas hopped out tha van, sadly, but quickly and they both ran forward to restrain Big Trixie as she began to take off at the fastest run any pregnant woman has ever managed. At the last minute Big Tasha had pulled her back, but you could tell she was havin a hard time.

"Rose! Mourn later! HE DID THAT FOR YOU, DAMN IT! GET YOUR SHIT STRAIGHT!" Big Trixie yelled, despite her restraints. Apparently, nothin would keep her mouth shut.

Oh, hell. This shit was bout to go bad.

"Trixie!" Big Jake cried, and even his face was pained when she said that.

But Big Trixie didn't seem to give a damn about anyone's feelins today, "What, you think cause Lloyd just died you have any right to act all sad and shit?! Get the HELL ova yourself!! TOO MANY OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES ARE AT STAKE HERE FOR YOU TO HAVE A FUCKIN' MENTAL BREAKDOWN! DO THAT SHIT ON YOUR OWN TIME!"

My Trixie gasped beside me, and I put my arm around her. My baby was a brave ass woman in the future.

Her words got through, but in the wrong way. Big Rose gave a cry of rage and jumped up off the floor, headin straight for Big Trixie.

"SHIT!" Jake cried, before he ran forward and yanked Rose back.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE SOMETHING!"

"FUCK YOU!" Big Trixie yelled, flipping Rose off, "I've LOST, dumb ass! I just lost a very close friend! But you don't see me sobbin my eyes out! HE DIED FOR A DAMN REASON!"

"YOU BITCH!" Rose was strugglin against Jake, and managed to move him a few inches. Somewhere in my mind I wondered if we would have to help Jake hold her back.

"Let me go! LET ME GO SO I CAN SLAP SOME SENSE INTO HER STUPID ASS!" Trixie yelled, and I watched with crazy wide eyes as both Natashas shrugged and let her go.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled, lettin go of my Trixie and dashin forward to stop Big Trix. She was faster than me, tho. She reached Rose quickly, and slapped her so hard I was sure her whole face would be red and swollen.

I stood there frozen in midstep, damn near afraid to breathe for fear that we all would be killed on the spot.

Rose stared wide-eyed at Trixie, while she held her cheek. Her eyes started to fill wit tears and she started to sob all ova again, but she shocked us all when she reached her arms out and Big Trixie hugged her best friend.

The two began to cry together, while we stood and watched in a mix of fascination and shock.

"MAN! You two scared the HELL outta me! Shit!" Big Jake cried, and he fell to the floor on his ass, as if his legs had given out from under him. I looked down at my own hand and realized I had been shakin too; cause two pregnant women fightin each otha isn't tha shit I planned on seein today.

My Trixie and Lil Rose snickered a lil bit to each otha, befoe Rose said, "Trix, I swear, if you eva slap me like that-"

"I betta have a damn good reason?"

"No, you betta be ready to lose that hand, gurl." Rose giggled, and so did Trix, cause they knew she wasn't serious. I looked between the pair of friends, shakin my head.

Women were so freakin' weird.

"And what's with you two?! You let her GO?! What if that had gone badly?" Lloyd cried, pointin at the Natashas accusingly. They both shrugged and started makin their way back into the van.

"We knew their bond was greater than that," Lil Tasha said, pushin her glasses back against her nose.

"Plus, if they would've fought, we just would've knocked them unconscious," Big Tasha held up a small vial that obviously had a drug inside of it, "Either way, problem solved."

"Wow, I don't know if I should admire you two or be very scared that you would do that to one of us," Lil Rose commented, puttin her hand on her hips. She had wiped all her tears away and was in a slightly better mood. Apparently, Big Trixie's speech made everyone realize their roles and importance.

We had a bad guy to kill.

Big Jake's mind went to business too, "Alright, Spud, you and me will move Llyod's body. Jake, you and the others go ahead with Haley's group. They've already reached the inner arena. They're waitin on us."

**Trixie's POV**

Jakey, Giselle, Lil Rose, Lil Spud, and me crept along the shadows as we joined Haley's group. There were HUGE men everywhere, but thankfully they were on our side.

"This could be a trap," Our Rose whispered to me, and I nodded my agreement. Yeah, it felt, looked and smelled like a damn trap.

"We should spring it anyway," Jakey replied, and it was at this moment that I realized jus how damn cocky my boyfriend was. And damn was that sexy.

"Nah, I say we go around here and bum-rush that audience chamber...." Spud said softly, lookin down at the castle blueprints in his hands.

"Oooh, I hadn't thought of that. Can I see those?" Rose leaned against a stone column as she reached out for the plans. Jakey snapped his finger, lightin a flame on his finger and lowered it over the blueprints.

"I say we go in that chamber and that big group stay here."

"Will Auntie leave them to go with us?"

"You don't have to worry about that. We're finished up, now," Big Jake slid down against a column directly across from us and winked at me. He, Big Spud and the newly added Big Trixie were in hidin wit us now too.

"So let's go to the chamber, while they stay in here. I'm sure there's plenty to do."

"Alright Big Brother!" Haley's voice came over the headset cheerfully. She seemed pretty damn excited that we were doing well so far, "Go ahead! When we're finished here, we'll back you up."

I nodded, and got up off the floor. Ereone else followed me.

"Spuddy-boi, lead the way, darlin."

"Right. Come on, everyone," Spud whispered and he led our huge group, takin us up a flight of stairs, down a flight of stairs, around five corners and...

Let's jus say all ova tha damn castle.

It took us about five minutes, but as soon as I saw the double doors, I ran forward and burst in, my purple pole drawn.

"Baby!"

"I know, Jakey! I know!" I ducked as soon as Jakey had called my name, spun and blocked off Beauty's blade. We were stuck in a power lock before I reached my leg out to kick her, which made her jump back away from me, " 'Ey yo bitch! Ya mama here? We wanna play wit her too."

"Shut the hell up!" Beauty growled at me as she came chargin in my direction. Nah, see that was her problem. She was pissed. I simply stepped aside from her charge, which sent her in Jake's direction. He moved out of the way too, but not witout gettin a small scrape from his last minute move.

I was mad too, but Big Trix had taught me how to use it to fight harder. Beauty came at me again and this time I actually had to use some footwork to move out of the way, then at the last minute I smacked her hard against the back of the head. She groaned, then rolled outta the way, flippin me off as she got up.

"Bitch, you ain't got no reason to flip me off. I'm not the one who's gonna have a rock tha size of Montana on my head."

"Fuck you!"

"Haha, I'll let Jakey do that, you conniving bitch!" I swung my pole out at her and she jumped away, but I yanked my pole back, trippin her up.

"MOM! MOM!" Beauty screamed as she fell to the ground on her back, holdin her ankle. I ran over and stomped her in the chest in perfect hood style, not even carin when I heard a crunch unda my foot.

"Go ahead, bitch! Call ya mama! We wanna whoop her ass too!"

Beauty was mumblin somethin unda her breath that I couldn't hear, but suddenly tha air around us began to get really warm. At the last minute, I jumped off of her and began to sing a song faintly. I fell back onto the floor as a fireball came blazin my way, but it dissolved into steam as my own ball of water smacked into it. I gave an indignant cry as I realized a couple strands of my hair wasn't so lucky.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed, and this time I stabbed at her repeatedly wit my pole. She barely had time to dodge and I know I hit her at least three times hard on her side. I was tryna knock the wind out of her, but Beauty wouldn't be still!

I swung my pole backwards and delivered a hard hit to her side, smilin when I heard a few more ribs break under the metal.

"Man, yall hear that pop?" I taunted, and I heard a loud chuckle behind me.

"MOOOOOOOM!!" She cried, holdin her side and gaspin for breath. She ran away from me, towards the front of the room, where a huge throne decorated the otherwise empty room. A shrill laugh filled the air and Chasy climbed from behind the chair, taking slow steps down the throne as she made her way to her daughter.

Chasy looked just like an older, very hotter version of her daughter. She had them freaky "I'm a slut" eyes, and she word a blood red dress that clung to every part of her. I tried to not to be in awe of how pretty the woman was, cause on top of all that she didn't look a day over 20.

Still, I swallowed bac my awe, decidin to start talkin shit, "YO! You must be Beauty's mom! What it is? I'm Trixie, the bad-ass that's gonna murder your daughter today!" I glared at the woman and her cowerin child, ignorin the way Beauty's pitiful eyes lighted up as her mother took her in her arms. She held her close, runnin her fingers through Beauty's hair.

"You poor, poor girl... You're dying," Chasy said gently, almost nicely.

Her look filled me with a sense of dread and I knew watched in horror as Chasy's hand slipped behind her back without Beauty noticing.

"Trixie, right? I'm sorry to tell you that your position in this play has been turned over to a more experienced actor." Without any word of caution Chasy stabbed her daughter through the heart with a dagger, leaving us all standin their wide eyed, in shock. "Because, that's been my role this entire time."

"M-Mother...h-how-?!" Beauty managed to choke out, as she clutched the stab wound painfully.

"Hush now child...I needed your blood too." Chasy stabbed her again and then with a satisfied smirk, slit Beauty's throat in front of us all, bathing the dagger in her own daughter's blood. I gagged, and Jakey was in front of me in an instant, blockin the bloody scene from view. I heard as Beauty's cold, dead body sank to the ground, and even Big Jake had a grimace on his face.

"YOU CRAZY BIPOLAR BITCH!" Big Trix screamed, but her glaive was straight out in front of her, ready to take the insane-in-the-membrane hoe out.

"Now, are you ready to taste the power of my husband and I? I'm sure you'll find it...deathly pleasing." The sadistic woman picked up her daughter's sword and gave a purely crazed smirk in our direction. As if she was inspectin a dirty sill or something, the bitch swiped her finger across Jake's fresh blood on the tip of her daughter's sword.

"FUCK!" Big Jake cursed loudly, chargin forward and goin Am Drag almost simultaneously. We all rushed after him, but we didn't make it in time. Chasy ran her bloody thumb along a fat, round amulet around her neck along with the dagger drippin her daughters blood. Suddenly, I felt chilly air explode into the room as a heavy fog of smoke covered Chasy from view.

In the back of my mind I realized I had jus came up wit a title for my next science paper. Wanna know what it is?

Crazy ass bitches should be put to death at birth.

That's an A plus paper right thurr, fareal.

**End Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

19. Chapter 19

A/n: It's almost over guys...Thanks so much for sticking with me this entire time. I was really proud of this story and I will be for a long time. So what's next? A mystery story involving our favorite couple. I think I mentioned my ideas in an earlier story, so I'll think up one.

In the meantime, check out my other fics, okay? THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

This was hell.

Hell on Earth, but it was still freakin hell, wit gasoline draws on.

I crept behind Jakey-baby, takin several steps back while Chasy began to cryin out like she was constipated or somethin. It reminded me of Goku on DBZ and I couldn't help a small snicker at the woman's cry as she "powered up".

"Yo! Get ya shit straight, Trix! The hell you laughin at?" Jakey looked at me, the look in his eyes curious yet skeptical.

I knew he was prolly thinkin that my ass was crazy.

"Jakey, she sounds like Goku," I whispered in his ear, resistin the urge to giggle again.

"Really Trix? ...Shit, you're right." A small smile twitched up tha corner's of Jakey's mouf, "But damn Trixie, now really ain't a good time to be thinkin up crazy shit. No matta HOW funny it is." Jakey laughed again, and his arm stayed in front of me securely, blockin me from Chasy's direct path.

"Look out guys!"

Jakey shoved me to the side and instantly went Am Drag. The thing (notice I said thing) that attacked us left me shakin in my lil boots, lemme tell ya.

Chasy had became an it; a gray, slimy, ancient lookin, flat chested it. Her hair, that was once straight black, was now a mix of pale gray and a dirty, dingy white. She had horns: long, pointed, devilish lookin horns. Her wings were huge and gray as well, but they looked so torn, worn and thin.

"What the hell IS she?!" Big Trixie cried, dodgin a fire ball headin straight for her.

I ducked and rolled out of the way of a blast of blue flames straight from the creature's gaping jaw. "She's an it! Check her throat!"

"Funny, Trix! She's a dragon, duh!" Lil Tasha's voice came blarin in my ear on max volume and I cringed inwardly.

Shit, she was loud.

"A dragon?" This came from Big Spud, who bounced a fire ball off his enchanted gun. Lloyd (I mean Lil Lloyd, but since there's only one now... there's no point in saying Big and Lil) and Lil Rose came out of nowhere and hopped in front of Big Trixie, both with weapons drawn.

"Well yeah. The first dragon hunter was a dragon. It only makes sense." Foo dog's voice came calmly ova tha ear piece and I looked around the room in confusion.

Had he been here this whole time? Shit, I forgot.

A glimmer to my right brought my attention back to the task at hand. Lloyd's book began to glow faintly as he mumbled some words under his breath. Suddenly, he held the book open, facing the Chasy creature and a blast of icy shards rushed from the pages, in her direction.

Chasy screamed as the shards began to embed themselves in her arm, and Big Jake took that as an opportunity. With a nod in my Jakey's direction, the two, plus Giselle, took into the air and surrounded her from three sides.

"Now!"

Wit a roar, bouf fathers (well, technically they were) and daughter unleashed a torrent of fire on the disgustin gray dragon.

"You think that'll stop me? Fools, the flame in my belly is a thousand times hotter!" She yelled from amongst the flames.

While the three dragons and the elder dragon began a battle in the air, I ducked over to stand with Lloyd, Lil Rose, Ben, Big Trixie and both Spuds. We watched in a mix of awe and horror as claws and fire filled the room. Giselle clamped her jaw down on Chasy's neck, and the larger dragon began to shake fiercely until-

"GISELLE!!" Both Trixie and I screamed. I fought back a scream of fear as Giselle collided with a stone column and fell limply to the ground. We both rushed towards her, but Ben got to her first, silently and quickly.

"Fuck!" Big Jakey was a flurry of curse words and anger as he zoomed down at a direct path towards Chasy. The two dragons smacked into one anotha and Jake bit and clawed at her with all his might. In the meantime, my Jake flew around her, spittin burnin balls of fire at Chasy's back.

Luckily, they managed to miss Big Jakey.

Trixie and I were still determined to get to G-Mama tho. As we ran, I had to stop in mid step and duck out of the way; Chasy's tail began to whip around in our direction. Big Trixie grabbed hold of the furiously movin appendage and wit an angry cry, held it still and then CHOPPED. IT. OFF.

My eyes widened as blood poured out of the still movin tail, and the monster before us gave a deafenin cry. Trixie wiped the blood off her hands and drove forward, stabbin her glaive into the stub. Again, Chasy screamed bloody murder and all I could do was put my hands over my ears.

"Trixie, MOVE!" I'm not even sure which Jakey had yelled, but both of us looked up, just in time to see Chasy's paw come swipin down in our direction. I shoved Big Trix out of the way and closed my eyes as Chasy's ivory claws came slashin into me.

I could feel the blood spurt out of my body as I crumpled to the ground. Someone was screamin my name loudly, but tha only thing I could see was Big Trixie's eyes fillin wit tears. And even her image was gettin blurry cause of my own tears.

"D-Dun w-worry yall...Ya gurl Trix is f-fine..." I choked out, as loudly as I could.

Man, did I eva tell you how much I hate passin out?

**Jake's POV**

My heart stopped. Literally paused. I had been flyin around Chasy's massive body when Trixie fell to the ground. I saw the blood creatin a pool around her and my heart leapt into my throat and ceased to fuckin exist.

I don't even kno if I landed right as my vision got blurry and my eyes began to burn. I'm not even sure if all of me changed back to my human form. I just remember crashin to the ground. The only thing I saw was Trixie layin in a pool of her blood. I knew it was her's cause I heard the claws rip her skin. I felt my heart sink as I had prayed and prayed that it wasn't Trixie. Not that I'd put this shit on neone else in the room, but not Trixie. Not my baby.

"No, no no no no no no," I heard myself repeatin the one word that was in my head ova and ova again. No, this couldn't be happenin. No, this wasn't my Trixie. It was all just a sick and twisted dream; a nightmare and I was gonna wake up and Trixie was gonna be beside me, laughin and smilin like usual.

My hands shook like mad as I reached out to touch her. My hand stopped right before I could touch her neck and it shook so violently that I had to pull it back. I couldn't touch her because I didn't wanna feel her body cold...lifeless...

"NO!" I screamed, yanking on my hair. The urge to sob started to choke me breathless and I began to hyperventilate. I scratched at the stone floor underneath me as I fought my body for control.

I wanted to breathe, but what was the point? My baby wasn't here anymore. Trixie wasn't here to tell me to stop being stupid. She wasn't here to tell me that she was ok.

Trixie was dead.

Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead.

I hadn't even noticed Rose and Lloyd slidin to the ground beside me. Rose's hands were searchin for vital spots all over Trixie's body and Lloyd's book was glowin green and floatin behind him while he touched spots all over her body.

That pissed me off. How could they move and I couldn't? How could they do something for my baby and I was only paralyzed with emotion?

"Don't touch her! Don't fuckin touch her!" I launched myself at Lloyd only for Spud to come out of no where and smack me over the head with his gun handle. It was a light tap, but it was enouf to give him my attention.

He yanked me off of him in an instant and with his mouf set an angry line, he yelled: "GET YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT, YOU IDIOT!"

I was taken aback as Spud scolded me. My best friend had neva raised his voice at neone....Specially not me.

"She's not dead! Rose jus said she was breathin! Get yourself together and fight for her!"

I shook my head; I couldn't undastand what he was sayin. Wit a growl, Spud reached out and shook me, then turned my head in the direction where Big Jake, Big Spud and Big Trixie were fighting Chasy, "LOOK! Damn it, look and see what the goal is! That THING needs to be SLAIN. NOW. She hurt Trixie. She hurt Giselle. Geez, it's even her fault that Big Lloyd is DEAD right now! GO FIGHT! These two can take care of Trixie, Jake. We NEED to finish this woman and go home so that this won't happen ever again!"

"You're right!" A voice came from behind his at the entrance to the room, and my future younger sister came chargin in with the entire Dragon Force behind her. They lined the walls, guns pointed and muzzles ready to blaze a burnin path all over Chasy's body.

Shortly after they arrived, both Tashas ran in, each with twin guns in either hand.

"Geez, I'm glad we got here when we did." Lil Tasha said, lookin around at the mess. She shook her head and ran towards Trixie, flippin her guns into their holsters as she ran over.

"Now, we finish this!" Hailey cried, chargin directly at Chasy. She stopped about ten feet away from her and held up a badge, "You have been charged with over 1,000 counts of murder and the misuse of magic in all forms. I, Hailey Long Verloe, hereby arrest you under the name of the Dragon Council. You will have no bail, no leave, and your crimes are punishable only by death with hanging, burning, poison, or whichever comes first."

"I have the poison, your highness!" A random young man cried from the sidelines. Hailey nodded and the solider came forth, followed another with a noose in his hands. It was the average human sized noose which only meant one thing...

"Let's get this over with then. ATTACK!" Hailey cried, and in a flurry, everyone took action. Big Jake and Big Spud returned to their onslaught of attacks while the Tashas ran up and began to fire bullets off left in right. It seemed they were only aimin for particular slots and it was only a matter of time before Chasy began to appear sluggish.

"C-Curse you all!" She cried, as her body began to swoon.

"She's going down!"

"Not yet! Shit, FIRE OFF MORE ROUNDS SHE SERIOUSLY TRYING TO BRING HIM BACK!!" My sister screamed as she ripped her claws into the dragon that was twice her size. And her accusations were true. As the Tashas fired off more and more rounds, Chasy began to get larger and larger in size. She screamed loudly as her muscles began to pop and expand rapidly, growin into something horrid and ugly.

"Shit!" Big Spud cursed and I just watched in horror.

"She's going to-! Trixie?!"

**Trixie's POV**

I remember there was a blazin pain around my stomach. And while I floated around in a sea of nothin but white space, I began to remember somethin else.

Tasha had given me poison.

_**Begin Flashback**_

_I had been in the room gettin one last thing when Tasha had came in. There was a syringe in her hand. It wasn't very big and it was in a glass tube, but as soon as she handed it to me, I knew it was important._

_"I want you to hold on to this. Tasha and I have an idea and in order to see if it works we need to have a huge dose. Trix, this is completely concentrated poison. With it, you can suppress the powers to change into dragon form and also kill a dragon. I want you to use this in case Chasy tries to turn Lloyd or either of the Jakeys against us. Or any dragons in the area for that matter."_

_"But Tasha...I don't think I can stab Jakey with this...."_

_"Ehhh, it's more for the other dragons...But we have a theory. So please hold onto this." Then Tasha handed me my purple staff, "I built a compartment inside of it specifically to hold onto the poison."_

_After she watched me put it in the compartment, Tasha gave me a satisfied nod, "Oh and one last thing; don't tell anyone about this."_

_**End Flashback**_

I had been layin there in pain when I membered her words and I forced my body awake. I found the will to open my eyes, and as soon as I saw Rose and Lloyd, I told them what I had to do.

Lloyd wouldn't hear it, but Rose just watched me quietly.

"Trixie, are you crazy?! Jake will kick my ass if he finds out I let you move in the state your in!" Lloyd cried. Scary ass.

"Y-You h-have to help me...g-get over there." I coughed out, tryin to ignore how much it actually hurt to talk.

"Trixie, can't I do it?" Rose asked, softly. She already knew my answer; I knew she did, but I gave it to her anyway.

"H-hell naw. Do YOU w-want Tasha on yo a-ass? J-Jus help me up!"

So the two of them helped me up and over to the nearest piece of Chasy we could get to. It happened to be her stump of a tail.

But that was good...it would be a direct injection.

"No, not there! All the blood will wash it out." Lloyd muttered, and sadly, I kind of had to agree. I looked around her body, tryin to figure it out...

"Her neck."

"Ok, now I KNOW Trixie has lost her damn mind because she said-!"

"Damn. She's right," Rose whispered to both of us. I knew I was right, duh!

"T-Take me up there, Lloyd."

"What?! NO!"

"P-Please t-take me up there...W-We have t-ta stop..."

"Fine! Fine! Shit, Jake's gonna kill me..." Lloyd burst into flames and turned into his own dragon form and gently took me on his back. "She won't let me get that close, you know that."

My mind was cloudy as I slumped against Lloyd's neck, "Just d-drop me on her shoulder."

He did it. Jus as I asked, Lloyd flew in quickly and dropped me on her shoulder. I groaned as I fell against her scaly skin, but I knew what I had to do. Usin all that I had, I crawled to her neck as she began shakin left and right, tryin to shake me off.

"TRIXIE?! What the hell?! TRIXIE!!" Jakey had changed and was flyin to me quickly and I knew I had to stab her soon or he would take me away. I groaned and pushed my entire body forward, nearly divin into the side of her neck. As I dove, I stabbed the needle into her neck and pushed it in with all might. I rolled off as the last drop entered her body.

I could feel my entire body fallin rapidly towards the cold, hard, stone ground.

But Jakey caught me before I became a human chocolate chip pancake.

"Oh baby...Baby, you're so strong." Jakey cradled my body against his dragon chest and all I could do was close my eyes and sleep against his scaly warmth.

Sleep neva felt so good.

End Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Sweet Like Cereal

By: Sailorjj07

20. Chapter 20

A/n: This is it guys! The end is here! THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING, REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING ME IN GENERAL! You've been the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Man, I ain't eva been so damn hot in my life. Is this what it felt like to be a slave? Shit, it is so hot right now. I got on all this damn black and the sun is shining all brightly and shit on everyone.

Big Lloyd's funeral was graced by the brightest sun I've eva seen in my life. Maybe it was cause Big Lloyd was a good man or maybe it was cause everythin was ova. The bad people were either dead or locked up in eight different kinds of prison and that only meant one thing...

We were finally gonna go home.

Jakey's arm snaked around my waist as Big Trixie and Giselle began to sing the closin song. Big Lloyd's coffin was lowered into the ground slowly and Big Rose just stood there, holdin her belly while tears streamed down her cheeks.

I couldn't say nothin or do nothin bout that; I ain't eva lost the love of my life before. Close, but no cigar, ya kno?

Either way, I decided there wasn't no point in me runnin ova to make Big Rose feel betta. So Lil Rose did it, while our Lloyd stood far in the back of the group. He wore a ball cap too, that way no one could see his face.

I member he had said somethin bout makin it easier on everyone else.

"May his soul rest in peace," the minister said, and that was the very end of the funeral. We all bowed our heads again before people began to slowly make their way to their cars. Soon the small crowd was down to our usual group.

"Well that was really nice. Probably the most calm funeral I've ever been too," Lil Tasha said softly, and we all nodded.

In all honesty, this was my first funeral, but no one else needed to know that.

"I wouldn't say I enjoyed it, but...I'm sure Big Lloyd is watching over us," our Spud added. He bowed his head one more time near the gravestone, then took Lil Tasha's hand, "Wanna go wait in the car, my queen?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be good." The two of them walked away from us, leavin me, Big Trixie, both Jakeys and both Roses. Lloyd stood behind us, quietly, as if afraid to say anythin.

"Rose," Big Rose called between her tears, and her smaller self strode forward, takin her hand. "Whatever you do, please make sure that the Lloyd of your time lives. And please make sure that my husband can be proud of his sacrifice."

Our Rose could only nod; cause shit, what do you say to sumthin like that?

"I'll make sure to be extremely careful," Lloyd finally spoke up, steppin past Jakey and me to be seen. Big Rose nodded with tears in her eyes and slowly held her arms out. Lloyd hugged her softly and patted her stomach. "I can never be the same man that your husband was, Rose. But I'll try my best to at least be as good as he was."

"That means no more wanting Trixie, you know," Big Rose told him, smilin past her tears.

Wait....what?!

Both my Jakey and I opened our moufs to speak, but Lloyd beat us to it, "Believe me when I say that she and Jake are perfect for each other. I can't deal with her."

"Yo, what's that posed to mean?" I asked, glarin at Lloyd. He and both Roses just burst into laughter.

"It means, you, Ms. Trixie, are a handful." Lloyd's hazel eyes glittered in amusement, and in response, I flipped him off.

"Damn right I am. Don't forget it."

Jakey smirked and pulled me into him softly, "Yeah, but you're my handful. And I'm grabbin with both hands, boo."

"Oh yeah? Ooo Jakey, we are at a funeral! Behave, boi." I hugged my baby back before I stepped away from him. When I turned ereone was grinnin at us. The smiles on their faces were glowin and it seemed like ereone had one. Lloyd, both Roses and even Big Trixie.

"What?"

"Shut up. We're bein happy for you two, geez," Lil Rose told us, rollin her eyes and stridin past Jakey and me. She grabbed Lloyd's arm much to his surprise, and strode forward, "So let's go home already!"

"Yeah, no joke. I bet Grams has called the cops and then killed them all fa not findin me." I said with a laugh. It was true. My granny was a hard case to crack, fareal.

"Naw, I'm sure Gramps already gave her and the skool some kinda excuse. It'll be alright, ma." Jakey told me, leadin me to follow after Rose and Lloyd. The rest of our group slowly began to follow us too, though Big Rose shook her head.

"We're going to stay here for a little while longer, alright? I'll meet you guys at Spud's house." Big Rose rubbed her swollen stomach gently as she said this. Trixie nodded and gave her best friend a gentle pat on the shoulder, then turned back towards all of us.

"Let's get you guys homes, then."

**An Hour Later**

"You think she'll make it?"

"Shit, she better. She promised."

Big Trixie crossed her arms and glared at the empty space in front of us. The lush grass folded in the wind as the warm spring breeze brushed across our faces and I could barely make out a shape in the distance. Big Rose was walkin towards us quickly, wavin like a mad woman.

When she finally got to us, she was gaspin for breath. She bent over and held a finger up, strugglin to get it all together. I had to fight the urge to laugh, and covered my mouth with my hand. I mean, naw, it's not funny to see a pregnant woman all tired out. But it was funny as hell to see Rose's big ass tryna run, haha.

"I'm here guys!"

"No shit, Sherlock. Thanks for showing up late!" Obviously Trixie was kinda frustrated wit Big Rose, since she had promised to be there to see us off. Rose grinned neways, ignorin Trixie's mean ass look.

She came around the other pregnant woman and hugged me tightly first, then went about huggin ereone else. Soon all of us had gotten our hugs and kisses, and Big Rose stepped back to join the others.

"Thank you so much for everything that you've done for us," Lil Rose said, and I couldn't help but bow my head and bury it into Jakey's neck. The finality of erethin was already hittin me. Jakey pulled me closer into his body as Jake, Rose, Trixie and Giselle made a circle around us.

"This'll be a lil harder without Lloyd...but we can send you guys back. Stay close together and try NOT to move too much. Thanks." Big Jake's eyes were serious as he blazed a burning ring around us in the grass. He took slow, concentrated steps until he had made a complete rotation.

"Mama!" Giselle cried quickly, and I looked up just in time to catch an amethyst necklace she tossed in my direction. "Daddy gave this to me when I went to your time at the beginning! Give it to me when you have me, ok? I'm going to make sure I get it!"

What she said was really freakin confusin, but I understood it, so I nodded neway. I held the necklace to my body tightly and turned completely into Jakey. He smiled at me gently and tilted my chin up, "Trixie, baby, look at me."

I looked up into Jake's coal black eyes and got lost in the depths of outer space. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against his shoulder as he slowly rubbed his hand in circles on my back.

"I love you, baby," he whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes tightly as the circle around us blazed to life in flames. The fire roared around us and I could barely hear ereone yellin good-bye over the spell. We were really, finally goin home. I smiled despite myself and decided to take at chance at openin my eyes, only to stare completely at Jakey.

"I love you too."

**Three Weeks Later**

It's funny how life doesn't stop fa no one, ya know? We've been bac fa damn near a month already. It seems like jus yestaday we were kickin butt and takin names, fa sho!

So like all my otha "normal" Saturdays, I'm sittin in my room, eatin breakfast and watchin TV. Gotta see my morning shows, yall.

And then the damn Trix commercial comes on. I STILL hate the damn thing.

"Silly rabbit-"

"Trix!"

"Are for kids!"

I look around my room. Ok, now it REALLY sounded like them rabbit chasin kids were callin my name. Geez, them commercials get more and more annoyin ere time...

"And now, new-"

"Trix!!"

"Yogurt! Find it in the dairy section at your local grocery store."

What the hell? Am I trippin fareal? I looked at my TV like it had grown a second head. Maybe I was just hearin things cause I hated the commercial so much? Yeah, that had to be it. Ya gurl Trix don't hallucinate, baby.

"TRIXIE! Open the window, gurl, dang!"

I damn near spilled my breakfast in my lap when I looked over and seen Am Drag Jakey hangin from my window. He rolled his eyes at me and tapped on the window again with a claw, his wings flappin like he was annoyed.

I sat my plate down on my nightstand and got up quick, brushin off my PJ pants as I went ova to my window and slid it open, "Jakey?"

"Uh, yeah! Baby, who else would be knockin on ya window at 10 in the morning? Geez, I called ya name like four times!" Jakey slid thru the window and instantly went back to human form. He came over and hugged me xtra close, then tapped me on my nose, "Maybe you were jus ignorin me? Is that it?"

"Uh-uh. Don't trip. I wasn't ignorin you. It's jus that the damn Trix commercial was on-"

"The cereal?" Jakey looked at me all question-like as he sat down on my bed and took a strip of bacon off my plate. "Wow, that's some good bacon rite thur. What kind is it?"

I rolled my eyes and popped Jakey a good one ova the head, while I plopped down on the bed beside him.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"You interrupted me. Yes, the Trix cereal. And ya kno in tha commercial, they say 'Trix are for kids', well you called my name eretime they said 'Trix' so I jus thought-" I turned to make sure Jakey was listenin, but it was obvious that he wasn't. His ass was too busy eatin my chocolate chip pancakes wit my special chocolate-n-maple syrup mix. "Jakey, what tha hell? Do you wanna die today?"

"Huh?" Jakey asked, wit a mouf full of pancake. He tried to swallow tha whole damn thing so I wouldn't catch him but it was too late.

"Geez, I swear you're like a kid," I leaned forward and tugged on the pancake wit my teeth, pullin it in half so Jakey wouldn't choke to death. He ate his entire half wit one swallow and then got all in my face to try and eat mine.

I could feel my heart goin into ovatime as he pulled on my half of pancake wit his teeth and yanked anotha piece off. The look in Jakey's coal black eyes said that wasn't the only thing he wanted to bite today.

Damn, is it hot in here or is it jus me?

I swallowed tha otha half of my pancake and Jakey came at me wit a sticky, sweet chocolate-n-maple kiss. I smiled and kissed him back, not carin that we would prolly be stuck togetha if we weren't careful.

Hell, I didn't mind one bit.

"Trixie!"

Jakey and I pulled apart in an instant cause Grams don't play that. She'd prolly shoot us both on site of she saw, "Yeah, Grams?"

"Ya Ma called! She said she'll call you tonight! Got somethin she wants to tell ya!" Came my grandma's voice from her room down tha hall. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I already knew what my Mama was gonna say. I guess I could tell her bout erethin...if she ask. I still keep my "don't ask, don't tell policy". Fa sho.

"Ahite!" I called, tryin not to giggle loudly as Jakey drew me close and into his lap. He put his head on my shoulder, and then decided that wasn't enouf, so he kissed my cheek slowly. Afta two kisses to my cheek and one on my jaw, I turned my head so he could kiss me tha right way.

"Trix..." Jakey's voice went low in two point five seconds flat, and he nibbled on my bottom lip as he kissed me, makin me see white. I brought Jakey's face even closer to mine, if that was even possible.

This kinda relationship can't be good for a girl my age.

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me why I'm here?" Jakey trailed kisses from the sensitive skin behind my ear to my neck, and my skin felt like it was gonna melt whereva his lips touched. When he reached my neck, he flicked his tongue against my collarbone and I could feel my toes curlin.

Definitely not good.

"Um, yeah?" My voice squeaked a lil as Jakey ran his fingers against the other side of my neck, givin him more control, so he could tilt my head and expose more skin. I merely put my arms around his neck and let him.

Hell, I could barely move as it was.

"So ask me, Ma," His voice was husky, seductive and a lot of otha things I wasn't use to. It's hard to be immune to shit when your heart's poundin so loud in your ears, you can barely hear nethin else.

"J-Jakey, why are you-?" Jakey raked his teeth along my neck and I could barely breathe. Shit, what did he want me to ask again? "I-It's really hard to focus, cause you-! S-Stop!"

"Why? Jus ask the question, Trix."

"D-Damn, I can't stand yo-! Ah! J-Jakey!" This time he had actually bit me! And it was sooooo distractin, I wanted to whoop his ass. Almost.

Keyword. Almost.

But I got his ass, "Why'dyoucomeovahere?" I asked him in a rush, jus tryna get the words out before he attacked me again.

Jakey grinned and kissed me breathless on tha lips, "Why, baby, I thought you'd neva ask! Fareal."

"Shit....I wouldn't have been able to in a min..." I grumbled and he grinned at me, takin my hand and kissin my fingers.

"Well, I got sumthin I wanna show you," Jakey told me, lookin up at me with excited eyes, It was obvious he had some specific stuff he wanted to do, but he wasn't bout tell me, obviously.

"Doesn't that mean I gotta get dressed? Jakey-boi!" I groaned cause I had planned on bein a bum. All day.

"Come on, Ma. It'll be fun. Promise."

"Fine, fine. You stay here while I get ready."

**An Hour Later**

We were walkin along when I realized that we were goin to Jakey house. When we got there, I looked around, tryna find somethin new or special, but I didn't find nuthin.

"Jakey, what're we doin here?"

"Jus come on. Stop askin' questions." Jakey lead me towards the basement and opened the door slowly. He led me down the stairs in the darkness and then flipped the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

I blinked, lookin around the room as a bunch of familiar faces jumped out at me. Rose, Lloyd, Hailey, Jake's Mom and Dad, Spud, Foo Dog, Gramps, Tasha and...Giselle?!

"What're you doin here?! You're supposed to be wit your Mom and Dad?!" I ran ova to G-Mama and hugged her tight, totally surprised to see her

"I know. I just wanted to come say good-bye to you guys in person. You left while I was asleep!" Giselle wore an obvious pout on her face at the fact that we had snuck out on her. But the truth was, we didn't want her to cry or nethin, so we figured it was best that we left while she and Ben too a nap.

"So what's this?"

"A 'Thanks for Helping Save the World' party. It was my idea since you kids went into the future to protect our present. You have the thanks of the entire Dragon Council." Gramps gave me and Jakey a ceremonial bow, which Jakey returned in the same manner.

It was kinda cool to watch.

"Well, then, let's party!" Foo dog yelled, runnin ova to his DJ booth and startin up the music. Ereone started dancin and we partied until it was nearly 7 o'clock. Which was Giselle's bedtime, in both worlds.

**At 7:30 p.m.**

"I have to go home now, Mama." Giselle told us, sadly, clutchin her bag of presents from everyone. I felt kinda bad, not givin her nothin, but hell, no one told me she was coming.

Still, I had to do sumthin!

"I know, baby doll. Here, this is for you." I took the purple and black butterfly hairclip out of my hair and snapped it into her's. "I have anotha one just like it, see? Togetha they make a pair, just like you n me. So wear this, and don't lose it, ok?"

Tears were startin to form in the corner of Giselle's eyes, "I promise I won't lose it!"

"Aw, baby gurl don't cry. You'll see me every day, ya know?" I smiled, pattin her head as Jakey came up to us. He gave Giselle a kiss on the forehead, then patted her hair.

"You ready to go, baby gurl?"

"Yes. Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy. I love you."

"We love you too, baby gurl." Jakey and I said togetha. I walked over to him as he put his arm around me, and then closed my eyes. I couldn't watch.

"Tell everyone we said hi and to stay out of trouble!" Jakey called out, as flames from the magic circle drawn in the floor engulfed Giselle's small frame. I almost wanted to block out tha sound cause it really did make me sad to see her go.

"I will!" Came her voice as the flames died away and showed that my Giselle was gone.

"I'm gonna miss her," I told Jakey quietly, openin my eyes to see him lookin down at me with a gentle smile on his face.

"What're you talkin about? Give me about two years...She'll be back." Jakey winked at me, and at first I was slow to get it...What did he mean?

"Wait...What? Jacob Luke Long, I am not havin your babies at 19! Have you lost your damn mind?!" Jakey pulled away from me and took off up the stairs as I gave chase. I could hear his laughter as the two of us ran up the stairs and I couldn't help but laugh myself.

Cause he was right. We had our whole lives to have our own Giselle, her little brother and maybe a little brother or sister for him too.

And ya gurl Trixie can't wait to start it all wit my Jakey-boi! Fa sho!

End Chapter 20

The END!!!


End file.
